Secret Cherry Blossom
by Violinist of Sorrow
Summary: Sakura Haruno has just entered an all boy's high school.But being the only girl in the all boy school things are bound to happen and how long can she keep her secret? First story so please be kind. Previously called one girl in a boys school
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Violinist of Sorrow here but you can just call me V if you want. **

**This is my first story and I hope you will like it. I would appreciate if somebody helped me think of a really good title for my story I will need 4 reviews till I post the next chapter. Read on.**

**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

Chapter 1 So it came to be that I am in a boy's school**  
**

Sakura was grinning to herself as she walked through the gates of her new school. It was late in the first semester but she finally had everything straightened out and could finally come. She had already gotten her schedule and was walking to her new home room with somebody named Kakashi. Opening the doors she walked straight through and stared at the class full of boys. After all this was Konoha's boarding school for boys. Some of the boys stared back and that was only natural as she did have pink hair. She grinned at all the guys and walked up to a blonde haired boy who seemed to be in a very deep argument with the raven haired boy next to him, albeit the boy seemed unaffected by the ranting of the blonde. "You always were loud baka." Then the blond looked at her and smiled ear to ear.

"SAKU! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? Were you not the one complaining to me for the last half of summer how you wish I came here? I guess I could leave …."

"NO! It's just I'm surprised is all."

"Haha Naruto I don't think you will ever change and that can worry a person sometimes." Then they noticed all the people staring at them.

"Allow me to introduce you to my pals. The one with the pineapple hairdo is Shikamaru he's really lazy but crazy smart. The one with the pale skin is Sai. He's a complete jerk and rude. The one with brown hair is Neji. Yeah he's pretty smart and tries to act all cool. The guy with the tattoos is Kiba. He thinks he's a player and the one next to me is the conceited, emo, ice prince Sasuke." All the boys were glaring at him but he didn't seem to care."Guys this is Saku Haruno. We've been friends since forever. But be careful looks are deceiving. This guy is really a monster and can be like the hulk with the smashing and the…" He got punched right onto the floor."OW we just met and you are already hitting me!"

"Well you should learn to keep your mouth shut sometimes or else I wouldn't have to always save your sorry …" Then a silver haired man with an eye patch came through the door.

"Hello everyone sorry I'm late I had to help a cat get out of a tree."

"LIAR!" screamed Naruto. Then the teacher seemed to notice her.

"So you're the new student. Come up here and introduce yourself."

"Hello you all can just call me Haruno and only that idiot in the back can call me differently. My hair is naturally pink so I won't take any crap from people who seem to want to mess with it. I find a lot of things annoying and I like very specific things. So don't mess with me and I won't have to hurt you." All the guys were staring at her. She took a seat next to Naruto. Some of the guys were still staring at her but she didn't really care.

At lunch it was very loud. "Saku how have you been? I mean it's been awhile and I didn't think that you would really come." She merely gave him a side glance before returning to eating the ramen that was in front of her. Naruto already had 4 cups in front of him. Kiba decided trying to talk to the new student.

"So you're the one that he's always talking about."

"I suppose." She then started to glare at Naruto. _What did you tell them?_

"Ha ha don't worry what he says is interesting." She then gave kiba the look of disbelief.

"How is that suppose to comfort me?"

"So how old are you anyway?"

"I'm seventeen." It was his turn to give her a look of disbelief. Naruto then started to laugh.

"Ha ha don't be upset Saku it's not your fault that you stopped growing." She then got him into a chokehold. "OW OW what did I say? It's the truth! I can't breathe!"

"You know I say for you to be honest but sometimes you just need to SHUT UP! Also there is nothing is wrong with my height! It's actually amazing that I'm this tall!" this time Shikamaru spoke up.

"Why did you come from a family of midgets?" A demonic aura could be felt by all the guys. Then Sai decided to speak up.

"Why are you so upset? You are shorter than the average guy not to mention you don't have much on you, except that forehead of yours." He smiled. Naruto was panicking; these guys really did have a death wish.

"Shut up Sai he's going to kill you!" But then Sai and Kiba and Naruto found themselves all hanging upside down off of the statues outside the cafeteria. The other guys and Sakura all looked at them dangle. Kiba was traumatized a little.

"That. Is. A. Monster."

"OH come on Saku! Why am I up here?" Shikamaru just sighed.

"Troublesome." Naruto was wriggling back and forth.

"HEY SASUKE get me down from here!" Sasuke just gave him a bored look.

"You do know that if you keep moving like that you will fall and I will not catch you." Naruto seemed completely deaf to what the raven haired boy said because he was still wriggling and swinging back and forth off the statue. Unknowingly to the boys that were hanging Sakura had bound the ropes together so if one broke they all did causing the people to all fall down and sure enough Naruto snapped his rope and all fell down.

"WHY did none of you guys help us!"

"Because," Neji said "you deserved it." After much untying lunch was over.

"So Saku now you are going to realize why I always complain about this class."

"You have complained about every class to me Naruto."

"Well yeah but this one especially."

"Really? Why?"

"It's gym."

"Oh, I don't have that class." All the guys stared at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah why don't you have gym?"

"Since I'm a junior I have already in my previous school completed all my years of physical education and so it is unnecessary for me to take it." Then the bell rang. "Well I'm off to anatomy with Ibiki so see you guys later."

* * *

During gym the guys were talking about her.

"Pretty interesting friend you got there Naruto."

"Yeah he's the greatest! We've been friends since we were little. Oh that reminds me, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET KILLED!" the teacher Gai came along.

"What is the matter Naruto? You should be putting your Power of Youth more into the warm up rather than screaming at your classmate."

"Sorry Gai sensei." Then the overly cheerful teacher left.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"Let me just tell you a little something about Saku. First don't ever make fun of his forehead. Second don't even think about picking on his hair. Then third try to refrain from commenting about his height and physicalness."

"So basically refrain from commenting about his appearance."

"Exactly!" Sasuke just gave him one of his _so stupid _looks.

"You could have just said that in the first place, stupid."

"Sasuke you don't understand how scary he can get and believe me I've seen what he can do to others." The guys were pretty skeptical but after seeing him tying up three guys and flinging them over the statue they couldn't doubt him completely. They were all interested in to see how Haruno became friends with the blonde.

"So how did you meet Haruno and become friends with him. I mean he seems actually pretty smart and the only thing you two seem to have in common is that you both seem a little hard headed and stubborn sometimes, not to mention weird."

"Hmm well it was when I first moved and went to a new school I was about eight."

_Flashback. 9 years ago  
_

A eight year old Naruto was in the park and he was staring at a pink haired kid fighting with two boys. The pink one was winning. One of the boys was talking to her as they were both backing away after realizing that they couldn't defeat the kid."You're a freak Haruno and we will get you back!" They then ran off.

"WIMPS," called the pinkette. The other kids were now leaving but Naruto could hear what they were saying.

"Wow he's kind of scary."

"Haruno is really strong."

"He always wins." Naruto was really impressed by his skill and walked up to the kid. They were wearing some shorts that kind of looked loose and were more like capris and a shirt with really long loose sleeves. No doubt they were supposed to be short. The hair was short and cropped and looked more like a bad haircut for a guy. He smiled.

"Wow is your hair naturally pink?" He then met the glare of the child who then punched him.

"So what if it is! Do I have to beat you up too?"

"What? No I mean…" he had to think of something quick or else the kid would kill him," I thought it was interesting. I like it though. What I really wanted to say was that you're really awesome with how you beat up those kids." The expression changed on the kid. First it was confusion and then it became a look of happiness, with a smile. Getting up Naruto was now grinning. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I think ramen is the GREATEST THING EVER." The kid laughed.

"You're really loud. Did you just move here I haven't seen you before?"

" Yeah. You're Haruno right?"

"Well my name is Saku…" then they were interrupted, by a man.

"Hey come on we have to leave!"

"Coming dad! I'll see you tomorrow Naruto okay!"

"Alright Saku!" Then they left.

_End of flashback _

"We've been friends ever since." The boys were silent. Then Kiba spoke,

"So you say hi and he punches you."

"Well I did break one of the cardinal rules and made fun of his hair."

"But you didn't. You were just commenting on it."

"Well Saku and I have been through a lot together. I mean he's tutored me and stood up for me."

"Yeah but he doesn't seem very concerned if he's the one that hits you."

"What are you guys talking about? Aren't you the same?" Everyone sweat dropped. "Yeah but I understand what you guys think about him looking a little weird. Sometimes I thought he was a girl but nope he's not."

"Did you see proof?" asked Sai. A long silence.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU PERVERT!" Needless to say by the end of that class Naruto was sent to the principal's office.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly, except for the small outbursts from Naruto and Sakura putting him in his place. But also the boys didn't have a bad feeling on the new guy. But Sasuke couldn't figure him out. Every chance he got that day he made it a point to down talk to him or completely annoy him. He gave him nicknames like "chicken head" or "duck butt" or "Prince" which he said in a horrible sweet tone. He couldn't understand but there was a rivalry going on between the two. It ended up with a challenge that tomorrow they were going to play against each other one on one in basketball. He didn't understand how the guy could get under his skin. There was something strange about the person.

In the sanctity of her own room Sakura finally relaxed. She had come to this all boy school because she felt alone in the other school. She really didn't mind people thinking that she was a boy. She never told anyone that she was but then she never denied them saying that she was too. She had to forge some papers when she applied but she did get into the school through a scholarship, all expense paid. She didn't take P.E. and she didn't have a roommate. So it was all going to work itself out. Or atleast that's what she thought.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello V taking the advice of my first reveiwer who I greatly appreciate I decided to post the second chapter already since it's been done for about the last three days.**

**So I don't own Naruto and please reveiw.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 The Game  
**

Sakura felt a new sense of calm when getting up in her dorm room. She was really excited about today. Looking around her room she realized that it was still empty. She felt really tired after school yesterday and decided to put away all her stuff on a later date. Digging through her suitcase she was looking for clothes to play basketball in. Looking at her watch she realized that she still had five hours till breakfast. She was always an early riser but that was because of family issues. She paused. A heavy feeling started to rise in her heart. Taking a deep breath she forced a smile on her face and then saw what she was looking for in her bag. Taking out her jogging outfit and her hoodie with a baggie shirt and kind of big shorts she began putting away the rest of her stuff. If anyone went through her stuff it would take a lot of looking to even begin to think that she might be a girl. All her clothes were big and she didn't wear any tank tops or any girlie undergarments, she wore boy shorts and she hid her tampons really well. The only way someone would ever find them is if they tore through every single thing in her room. Putting on her jogging outfit she walked outside and began to get familiar with a new route.

* * *

Sasuke did not get up early every day, especially on a Saturday. But whenever he could not go back to sleep there was only one thing to do, run. It was too early for someone to actually be up this early. At least no one he knew that went to the school. The air was chilly and all he had was a jacket, a shirt, and some sweats. He use to run sometimes after school but the unwanted fan girls would be waiting for him at certain checkpoints and at first he ignored them like every other time he ever had to deal with them but soon what was supposed to be a relaxing run would end up as something that would become frustrating to do every day. Neji so politely pointed out that he would probably have to get medication by the age of twenty for high blood pressure. So as far as he knew none of the girls knew of his occasional runs in the morning.

After a good five minutes of running Sasuke could finally feel himself relaxing but then he saw someone ahead of him. They were wearing a light blue jogging suit and they seemed to be going at a nice steady pace. _Who is running so early in the morning too?_ After a good couple of minutes of running a little more he concluded that the person either did not realize that there was someone else on the path or they were completely ignoring him. But he could really care less who else was on the path. They kept to themselves and even if the person noticed him a conversation was something he was not looking for. It was awhile until the person just stopped.

* * *

Sakura realized that for some time someone was behind her. She just hoped that it wasn't some pervert or stalker or psycho serial killer who preyed on unsuspecting runners. But if whoever it was thought they were going to get their hands on her they had another thing coming. But after a couple of minutes nothing happened so the only explanation there could be was that it was another runner that was behind her. Either that or this person was a psycho serial killer who like their prey to either be scared out of their minds thinking that there is someone following them or wanted their prey to be drawn to a false sense of security and then get them. She liked to think that it was just another runner. After awhile her watch beeped telling her that it was time for her to stop and she did. The person that was following her also stopped. Now there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach then she finally turned face the other person. It took every fiber in her being not to punch him.

* * *

Sasuke was a little shocked. He was amazed that the person in front of him could keep up such a pace for such a long period of time without getting tired but he was shocked that the person was Haruno. The strange boy with pink hair was looking at him and his face gave no emotion. Then his face turned to one of annoyance. _What did I do?_

"Geez Uchiha I thought that someone was stalking me but it turned out to just be you." A smirked appeared on her face. "You're not stalking me are you?"

Sasuke looked at her with a look that resembled annoyance. "Who would want to stalk you?"

Her smirk got wider. Sasuke was beginning to get some unsettling feeling being alone with the new student. "Oh I see, you were planning to do something to me so you wouldn't have to go one on one with me later. I didn't take you for a coward, but it seems that I am wrong."

"Don't flatter yourself Haruno and I am no coward. I'm actually surprised that you haven't done something to yourself to get out of our little game. You seem too fragile to be up to a one on one game with me."

"To you? HAH I've beaten people twice you size. I can assure you that I can hold my own and beat you. So don't flatter yourself _Uchiha_." A dark aura was slowly surrounding the two.

"Why are you out here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"But I asked you first." Their conversation was slowly becoming a childish argument.

"I always run in the morning when I can. Do you do the same?"

"I couldn't sleep." Once the words left his mouth he was sure that Haruno would make fun of him but surprisingly for the first time he did not try to tease him. He gave an understanding look before he looked back at his watch.

"Well I'm going back to the dorms to get ready for the day. So don't try to hurt yourself to get out of our little game later because believe me I'm looking forward to it." With that she jogged off.

* * *

Sakura was in the sanctity of her room and began to slowly undress. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. One of the major reasons she passed for a boy was not mainly because of her personality but because of her chest. She kept it bandaged up and mainly if the boys didn't see it they wouldn't think it. That was one of the reasons why all her clothes were big. Taking a soothing shower she put on her shirt and the hoodie with the shorts. Then she made her way to the cafeteria.

When she got there she realized that Naruto wasn't there. Neji was and so was Sai along with Sasuke.

"Where's Naruto?" Neji answered her.

"He never gets up this early. It's barely ten and he usually gets up around noon." Neji then noticed the emotion on the pinkettes face. It was one of frustration. Then he could barely make out the seething whispers Haruno was saying, until she started yelling.

"That_ IDIOT_! Why did he tell me to make sure to eat early and all if he wasn't going to b_e_ here? Well if he thinks that he is sleeping till noon then he has another thing coming." She then turned to Neji, who felt a little uneasy with the aura that was emitting from her. "What time was the game supposed to be today?"

"At two."

"WHAT! Naruto _lied_ to me about today! I am so going to kill him." She then stormed out of the cafeteria. The boys looked at each other. They were thinking if Haruno would actually kill Naruto. They then all decided to get up and follow to make sure that there was no fatalities at least before the game.

Naruto was in a deep sleep. **Bam Bam Bam** "NARUTO OPEN UP!" He fell out of his bed hitting the floor hard.

"Mmmm Saku?" he said groggily.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Oh no. he recognized that tone. What did he do? He was asleep yet he still managed to get his best friend all fired up and ready to possibly beat the crap out of him.

"What did I do wrong Saku?"

"You gave me wrong information baka! I got up early thinking that everthing we were doing today was early!"

Outside Naruto's room the boys were staring. Sai started to speak to the yelling pink haired monster in front of him. "Listen ugly, you're going to get everyone up and then you'll be the social outcast." She stopped yelling for a moment and then they saw her body shake.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" She then started to effectively kick Sai onto the ground and then kick him some more. On the opposite end of the hall a door opened revealing Shikamaru.

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura stopped. Then remembering her main objective she turned back to Naruto's door and yelled her last warning.

"NARUTO IF YOU DON'T COME OUT AND FACE ME I WILL GET INSIDE!" Naruto was officially panicking now.

Back on the outside the boys were having a hard time that she would break into Naruto's room. Then she kicked down the door. All the guys were shocked. She went inside and then they heard some crashing and Naruto pleading for his life. After a few more minutes all the noise stopped. Finally venturing inside the saw Naruto in the fetal position with the pinkette hovering over him. "Oh come on Naruto you won't bruise so easily or believe me some one would've thought that you were being abused a long time ago. The boys sweat dropped. They all had the same thought_ But you are abusing him_. After recovering for about twenty minutes (recovery consisted of two bowls of ramen) Naruto began his apology.

"I really am sorry Saku. I thought I told you the change of plans. We changed them in gym and for the rest of the day it kind of slipped my mind." Sakura looked at the blonde and sighing she then gave him a playful punch.

"You'll never change." After a pause the boys gave this look of disbelief. So all this happened and now they were peachy keen with each other? Shikamaru spoke,

"Is it always like this with you guys?" Naruto began to grin.

"Yep ever since we first met. You guys should get use to it after awhile."

"Oh yeah Naruto why was there a change of plans?" Asked Sakura.

"You have to reserve the court and we thought we could get it earlier but some of the seniors got it before we could."

* * *

Heading to the basketball courts Sakura wore a cap to keep the glare of the sum out of her face. She looked more like a boy with it on because no one could see her pink hair. Then she saw some girls hanging by the courts. "Who are they?" she asked Naruto.

"There from the opposite school. You know Konoha's High School for Girls. Yeah these girls are good friends of ours. I mean Sai is dating Ino and Shikamaru is dating Temari." Then he got distracted and turned to Sasuke. "Your girlfriend is here."

"I told you she's not my girl friend." Naruto turned back to Sakura with this mad grin on his face.

"Do you see the one with the glasses and the red hair?"

"Yeah."

"She's Karin, a.k.a. Teme's number one fan girl." She started to laugh. Sasuke began to glare at her.

"So are we going to do this or what Haruno?"

"Ready whenever you are Uchiha." Then she saw a blonde with a pony tail and one bang covering her eye walk up.

"Wait before you guys begin aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Haruno."

"What no last name or did you not give me your first name?"

"It's the only name people I allow people to call me besides the blonde idiot next to me and I'm not speaking about you." She saw the girl effectively twitch a little.

"I'm Ino and the girl with long hair next to me is Hinata and if you haven't figured it out already she's Neji's cousin. The girl with brown hair is TenTen and the other blonde is Temari." Sakura noticed that she didn't introduce Karin. The said person then pushed past Ino and looked at Sakura. She didn't like the look in the eyes of the red head. She felt like a piece of candy being eyed at before being devoured.

"Hi I'm Karin."

"Haruno."

"So you're the new student that everyone has been talking about. You are kind of cute."

Sakura didn't know if she wanted to laugh or throw up in her mouth._ 'Kind of cute'? _Sasuke turned to her.

"Are we going to play or what?"

"Yeah just don't cry like a little girl when you lose."

"You would know how that feels looking like one yourself." She was glaring at the raven haired boy and a feeling of malice was slowly growing.

"All right I'll be the referee for this game," Naruto said.

Sasuke thought that this game would be no problem but he was mistaken. Haruno had scored a three pointer three minutes into the game. He couldn't go easy on him. But then he realized that were Haruno had speed or quick reflexes he had height and all he had to do was jump to shoot and the he couldn't block. But on the third shot he took the pinkette effectively knocked him on the side causing him to miss. Looking to Naruto for a foul he instead saw the boy grinning. This happening two more times he realized that this game was not going to be regulated game. He saw the pink haired boy score another point. "What's the matter Uchiha? Did you never play street basketball? Or did you mommy not let you play with the street kids?" That was it he was not going to hold back. He may have looked like a fragile boy but he was really a monster with a big mouth. It was time to put him in his place.

The game was most entertaining. The bystanders were all amazed. They couldn't believe how Sasuke was acting. He rarely lost face but Haruno was really getting under his skin. He hadn't exploded or anything but he was in an active argument where he was acting just as childish as the other. The game was tied and neither was ready to admit defeat or admit that they were tired. "You guys do realize that we are going to play an actual game after you guys are done," said Shikamaru. The pair were glaring at each other.

"All right how about this each of you get a free shot and whoever gets it in wins. Also you have to shoot from half court. If you both miss it's over"

"Sounds too much for you Uchiha?"

"You talk too much for someone so short." Sparks were in the air between the two.

"All right you two teme you go first."

Sasuke positioned himself half court and shot. It bounced off the rim.

"All right, Saku your turn."

At half court Sasuke was scoffed. There was no way he was going to get it. Then she shot. It was on the rim and it looked like it was going to fall out but then it fell in.

"YEAAAAAHHHH!" She was thrilled. She finally beat the pompous jerk. Sasuke could not hide the shock that he felt. Karin could not believe that Sasuke just got beat. All the other watchers were somewhere between shocked, amazed, and ecstatic.

"All right can we finally get on with the actual game we came here for?"

"What are you talking about Neji this was the main reason we came here for. To see teme get beat."

Sakura then saw Sasuke. He had recovered pretty well but she could tell that he was probably fuming inside his head.

"Hey Uchiha, you did pretty well for a selfish jerk. So don't pout."

"Uchiha's do not pout."

"Whatever."

The second game began it was divided with Sasuke, Sakura, Neji against Naruto, Sai, and Shikamaru.

"Wait! Why do you get both Sasuke and Saku?"

"Because idiot they are both equally tired so it's like it's just me with one other person versus the three of you."

Sakura laughed. "Don't get his hopes up Neji. He still won't be able to beat us. In the game Sakura quickly realized that working on the same team with Sasuke was going to be harder than expected. He refused to pass to her sometimes and would really only acknowledge Neji. At half time everyone was amazed at the stamina the two rivals had. Sakura confronted Sasuke.

"What the hell Uchiha. I didn't think you were that spoiled to act like this!"

"What are you talking about Haruno?"

"Don't act stupid or are you really stupid? You know exactly what I'm talking about! You won't pass the ball!"

"I don't see why I have too."

"Well for one I'm open and two we are on a team. So get over yourself and play right!"

Sasuke never acted this way. But his ego took a severe blow to losing to the small pink transfer student. But he realized that he the only way to get over this was to just work with him. Unbeknownst to both of them Naruto was trying to show off to the girls by trying to show them that he could shoot from half court. The other guys were protesting.

"Stop being so troublesome Naruto."

"Oh shut up Shikamaru I can prove that I can also shoot from half court."

"Naruto you're just gonna hurt somebody."

"Hush Ino, You're making me lose my concentration." He shot and it bounced off.

Sakura and Sasuke were finishing their argument and Sakura was saying something but then she got cut off. Everybody was staring.

"Saku is going to kill me."

* * *

**Yeah cliffie. So how did you like it? Please reveiw.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello V here. Yay the third chapter is out! Sorry that things are so slow in the beginning.**

**My inspiration for this piece of literature came from a deviantart picture and from watch She's the Man synced trailers to anime. If you want to see the picture here is the link:**.com/?q=sasusaku%20kiss&order=5&offset=48#/d2qkiea

**So please reveiw because they make the world go round. Also I'm posting two new stories so which ever gets more reviews will get more attention.**

**I do not own naruto sadly.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 Secret Pride  
**

Sakura's eyes were wide in shock. Sasuke's were also the same. They were staring at each other. The world seemed to have stopped. Right now Sasuke was kissing her. One moment she was going off yelling at him and the next minute he was kissing her. Her mind was scrambled. Sasuke's mind was in a similar predicament. Something had hit his head causing his lips were in contact with someone else's. But not just anyone, a boy with pink hair named Saku. Karin's face was in utter shock and so was everybody else's. Sakura started to panic and as a reflex punched Sasuke away. He was knocked to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Now she was mad. Sasuke was rubbing his cheek.

"Why did you punch me?"

"Because you kissed me!"

"I didn't mean to do it something shoved my head foreword! Why would any one want to kiss you!"

"What did you say? Despite what people may think of you appearance you can't kiss at all!"

"I wasn't trying to!" But she wasn't paying attention to him she was trying very hard not to explode and hit him for kissing her. Then she noticed the super nervous look Naruto had and then she noticed a basketball not to far away from Sasuke. Grabbing it she then threw it at the blonde.

"NARUTO!" He tried to somewhat catch it before it made impact but trying to catch that basketball was like trying to catch a cannonball, you can't do it and you get hurt. The ball flew right into his gut and he doubled over. All the wind was knocked out of him.

Sakura was feeling very upset and she wanted to be alone. Turning to the others she spoke. "I'm going back to the dorms. I'll see you guys later."

The ones that were left turned their attention to the figure on the floor holding his stomach. Hinata came over.

"N Naruto do you need to go the nurse?"

"I don't think so. Just give me a minute." He slowly started to sit up and ended up leaning a little on Hinata who was blushing. Neji was glaring at Naruto now. Sasuke walked over still holding his cheek.

"I would hit you but it seems that Haruno did a pretty good job by himself already."

"What a drag we didn't even get to finish our game," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, but would you want to with Haruno being that mad?" Neji had a point.

* * *

Sakura was in her room. That was her first kiss and it was taken by the pompous jerk that has the weirdest hair style. She then went over to her luggage and found what she was looking for. Putting a picture frame on the desk in her room she put her fingers over the glass and traced the figure in the picture's face. _Mom._ She then felt embarrassed for just running out of there. They didn't even finish the game. They were probably talking about how strange it was that she just high tailed it out of there. But she just couldn't be in the same area as the Uchiha. What was she to do?

She didn't come out of her room for the rest of the afternoon and when it came to dinner she thought she was ready. She couldn't just lock herself up all weekend. She also had to apologize to the others because she ran away. She also had to make sure that Naruto didn't have any broken ribs. Plus she didn't need any unnecessary attention to her behavior. She couldn't let them think she was a girl. She knew that they didn't really suspect her in being a girl but still.

* * *

Going in the large cafeteria she quickly spotted the guys and walked over to them. She chose her usual spot next to Naruto who seemed to be fine.

"You alright Naruto?"

"Yeah just a possible bruise but I'm really sorry about it." She gave him a smile and a noogie.

"That is why you of all people should not try to show off. "

"Sasuke is not as forgiving as you are."

"Don't worry he is just still upset that I beat him."

"You were awesome Saku. I mean no one has ever beaten him on a one on one match. Neji came really close once but you guys were really on par out there."

Things seemed to have cooled down. Then she heard that they were going out with some of the girls tomorrow and look around the mall.

"Are you sure that there isn't just a certain girl you just want to be with?"

"What are you talking about?" She sighed. He was obviously oblivious to the pearl eyed girl that obviously had a crush on him. Then she saw that Neji was looking in her direction with an unpleasant expression. _He must not approve of Hinata's choice._ _Well tomorrow should be interesting.

* * *

_

The next day Sakura found herself alone with the girls. She made the unfortunate mistake in being the first one ready. She wore a cap again, worn out jeans and a medium sized dark green shirt. She was thinking to herself whether or not to put on a cap to stop people from staring at her but she didn't want to wear a cap for the rest of her time here. Eventually people would stop staring (or maybe they wouldn't) but still she was always going to be the pink haired kid. She noticed that the other girls who were here already were only here on time because they had to get up early to get all pretty. She sighed thinking about how she never was just a girl and how she never had the girly or any kind of girl type childhood. Only one person ever knew she was a girl. The other females noticed she sighed at them but they took it the wrong way.

"Haruno, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Really are you thinking about someone?"

"Yeah." This got their attention.

"Really is it your girlfriend?" Sakura was a little taken aback with the question and before she could answer the other guys finally came.

"Wow Saku, how long have you been waiting for us?"

"Too long come on we might miss the bus to town and then we would have to either walk or wait another two hours before it comes."

"Well we could always watch you guys play. Your games are always so interesting," said Ino. Sakura glared at her. Then Kiba just stepped in, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hello beautiful when are you going to leave Sai for me?" Pushing him off she replied.

"I don't think so dog boy. Sai is twice the man you'll ever be."

"Yeah right, he's more like twice the jerk."

"Says the skirt chaser." But Kiba had stopped listening to her and went to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, you look especially gorgeous today." Neji twitched slightly.

"H hello Kiba." She looked slightly uncomfortable. But Sakura was surprised when Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Kiba don't you have a dog you need to take care of or something?"

"I don't have to work this week and it's always more interesting to take care of Hinata more." Naruto then pulled Hinata towards him causing her to blush.

"Why don't you go pick on some middle schooler who will actually fall for you compliments." Neji then had enough of them arguing over his cousin.

"Why don't you both shut up so we can leave?" Sasuke just sighed and muttered something about them being idiots. Sakura started to chuckle though and walked up to Naruto.

"I think if you don't let go of Hinata soon she's going to faint."

"Huh?" He then turned Hinata around so he could face her, which only deepened the blush. "What's wrong Hinata do you not feel well? Do you have a fever?" Neji then came and pulled Hinata away from Naruto.

"Don't touch her Naruto."

"What did I do wrong? She looks sick." Hinata looked like she was still going to faint and Sakura walked over to her.

"You should sit down and put your head between your knees and take deep breaths."

After about a minute of Naruto just making a pointless conversation on how everybody always blamed him for nothing at all, Hinata finally felt better. She smiled at Sakura and whispered a thank you.

They barely caught the bus into town and she learned that they were going to meet Sai there. He had permission to be in town all week because he had to meet with people in the gallery he had his art sold. Sakura broke down the relationship connections in the bus. Hinata obviously like Naruto, Ino was dating Sai, she believed that Shikamaru and Temari were going out or at least they like each other, and TenTen like Neji but it was hard to tell if Neji liked her back. In town she they all walked around for awhile with the girls doing some window shopping with only Ino and Temari buying anything. Shikamaru ended up carrying both of their stuff. Needless to say after the fifth bag he started to voice his opinion.

"Why do you need to buy so much stuff. You wear a school uniform." Ino chose to reply because three of the five bags were hers.

"We as females need a wide selection to choose from because you never know when something can go out of style or get stained."

"Were is you boyfriend anyways isn't he supposed to be carrying your crap?"

"He said he would meet us for lunch."

"Troublesome." Temari started to giggle and wrapped her arm around shikamaru's she soothed him.

"Come on you're a guy anyway and don't worry there is a reward later." And she pecked him on the cheek.

"Speaking of lunch can't we go and eat now?" said Naruto. Everybody else agreed and they all went to the food court. Ino said that Sai had just texted her saying that he would be there soon. Sakura wasn't very interested in the conversations going around her. She was supposed to get an email today. She kept looking at her phone. _She hasn't texted me all week._ Ino who was vastly interested in the boy with pink hair seemed to really enjoy trying to interrogate him. But before she spoke Naruto was asking a question similar to hers. But he said it with a more guy effect.

"Geez Saku checking your phone constantly make it seem like you're a girl waiting for her boyfriend to call." Then giving him a short smile Naruto felt a little weird and had a sense of foreboding.

"Is that what you really think?"

"N n no of course not Saku."

"Good." She then looked at her phone quickly for one last time and sighed softly.

Sasuke was slowly starting to notice that instead of punching people freely (besides Naruto) Haruno usually smiled or did some optimistic expression. He thought it was strange.

"Speaking of boyfriends," said Ino," Are you checking for any texts from your girlfriend?"

"W what?" crap she was sounding like Hinata now.

"Yeah don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about now. I've noticed how you've been looking all day. You've been waiting for someone to text you." _Somebody help me from this woman._ But thankfully, Naruto came into the conversation….

"What? If Saku had a girlfriend I would know about it." She was about to say thank you but Naruto just had to continue. "And also I mean, have you seen Saku? He doesn't really attract girls."

…. or maybe not. What was he saying? An air of malice was starting to grow. She chose to smile at the blonde before cutting his very short life to a tragic end. But the other girls came to save her pride somewhat. Ino replied first.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Haruno isn't very muscular or extremely built but he is cute." Sakura twitched there was that word again. TenTen then spoke next.

"Yeah I mean Haruno doesn't have a pro wrestler kind of body but he is attractive enough and I bet that he could totally get some girls to fawn over him. If you haven't noticed I've seen some girls look in out his direction." Sakura didn't necessarily feel better. She didn't want any girls to fawn over her. She didn't swing that way but it would seem a little weird if she didn't show any interest in anybody. She then paused for a moment in her train of thought. To hell with what others thought of her love life however nonexistent it may be. Temari than spoke.

"Yeah but to bad Haruno wasn't born a girl I mean then he would be a gorgeous girl. I mean with those eyes and that hair color on a girl she would definitely stand out." Sakura thought that this comment hurt the most out of all the comments made. But Ino steered the conversation back to the beginning.

"So who were you waiting for to text you?"

"Just someone important." But before she realized what she said Ino pounced on the words.

"Someone important? So you do have a special someone in your life." To say no would be a lie but it wasn't special in the way Ino was talking about.

"Hey isn't that Sai?" Then Ino stopped and turned around and sure enough it was the pale artist himself. Sakura took a deep breath. That was a lucky guess. After eating they finally looked around town some more before they went back to school. They were all hanging out in the street that separated the two school . She was talking to Neji about anatomy which he also had and he was the only other one who had it. He was filling her in on some of the things that they had already gone over. When suddenly her attention was to Naruto and Sasuke. It looked like Naruto was trying to hug Sasuke but why would he do that?

"Get away from me dobe."

"Oh come on Sasuke, do you feel that uncomfortable with male to male contact? It's just a friendly hug." Sakura sweat dropped. She wondered if Naruto's mom ever dropped him on his head when he was a kid. Or how many time she dropped him on his head. Despite the fact she was enjoying how funny Sasuke looked in pushing Naruto away she decided it was best not to make Naruto look even more foolish then he already was.

"I said get away Naruto" and with one might shove Sasuke effectively pushed Naruto a good yard away from him but by doing so he knocked Naruto into Sakura causing her to hit her head against the metal of the gates surrounding the school.

"Saku! Saku!" No response. "Look what you've done Sasuke! Is he going to be all right?"

Sasuke didn't mean to do it and he went over to the unconscious body of the pinkette. He could hear him breathe. The other girls were worried now.

"I'll take her to the nurse's office." The were all shocked in him just picking Haruno up. _He's surprisingly light.

* * *

_

Sakura moved a little bit. Her head hurt a lot. She noticed that she was I a bed. Getting up she looked around._ Why am I in the nurse's office._ Then she remembered getting shoved into the gate. Why did these things always happen to her? Then she saw the head nurse walk over to her. No one else was in the office.

"Oh good you're awake. You have a slight concussion, but nothing too serious."

"Oh that's good."

"But I do have a question for you." Sakura had an uneasy feeling. "What is a girl doing in a boy's school?"

* * *

**Oh noooo! What is to happen to our poor Heroin?**

**Show your love and please review.  
**


	4. Wishing I Was Dead

**Hi V here!**

**Yeah i really like writing this chapter and I got three reviews for the last one which made me really happy. But getting four on this one in less than three days will guarantee me doing something special for you people about one of my chapters. Like a poll for you guys to decide something you want in this story.**

**Once again I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 Wishing I was Dead**

This could not be happening to her. Sakura was currently in the nurse's office. This was a fate worse than death. She was sitting up in the bed with her mouth wide open and her eyes as big as saucers. The woman in front of her was blonde.

"I'm still waiting for my answer. Also close your mouth you look like a fish." Sakura finally gained enough control over herself to close her mouth. She took a deep breath, she didn't realize she was holding the entire time.

"Are you going to tell the principle?"

"No, you are and at the same time you are going to explain to both of us why and how you got here."

Walking towards the principal's office she was contemplating if she could survive jumping out the window. No one else was in the halls because it was Sunday and most people had better things to do. Dinner was going to start soon.

In the office Sakura was face to face with the principle. He was currently typing something on his laptop and laughing to himself. The plate on his desk said Jiraiya. The nurse cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Oh, Tsunade why are you here?"

"We have a stow away." His was confused. Then he finally noticed the pink haired student in front of him.

"Oh what's your name?" He went over to some files and opened them.

"I'm listed as Haruno."

"Haruno, Haruno, H… ah here we are." Sitting back down he opened the file. "It says here, Saku Haruno. Age seventeen. Transfer student. Got here through scholarship, full ride. Perfect score." He looked up at Tsunade. "I don't see what's wrong with this one. Did you confiscate more of my novels from him or what did he do to disrespect women."

"Your he is actually a she and speaking of your so called novels, don't tell me you're writing another one when instead you should be doing actual work." Closing the laptop he denied the fact he was writing another novel.

"Wait did you say that he's a girl?"

"Yes and I'm very interested to hear the story of why and how you got here." She couldn't run away so there was no point in lying.

"My real name is Sakura Haruno. I am a girl. The reason I'm here is because I wanted to attend the same school as my best friend. Also your program is great."

"How did you get into the school?"

"Well obviously I got the scholarship. But on the papers I know somebody who did them for me."

"You seem to have gone through a lot of trouble to get here just for some friend."

"And the program."

"And the program." Sakura didn't speak for a moment. Her eyes were distant and they seemed a little sad. "Sakura?"

"I wasn't happy. I needed to get away. I felt alone. I didn't think it would be much of a problem. Most people think I'm a boy anyway. The dorms are separate here and I don't have to take P.E. So please, don't make me leave." The room was silent.

"Why do most people think you're a boy?"

"Well I do go by my last name and I guess it was the way I dressed when I was young. I never denied the fact I was a boy and this is really the only time I've ever actually lied and said I was." The two adults looked at each other. Tsunade was the one that continued to speak.

"The file said you have one parent, your father. Does he know you're attending a boy school." Tsunade slightly regretted asking her the question. The expression that Sakura had expressed such sorrow it looked like she might cry. She lowered her head. Sakura felt an old wound being tugged at in her heart.

"Please. Please don't call him. He knows that I attend this school but he doesn't know that this is an all boy school."

"You don't think that he would be worried about you?" Tsunade was shocked with the expression that now covered Sakura's face. It was one of hurt and anger.

"He doesn't care about me."

"What are you thinking Jiraiya?"

"I'm thinking that we should let Haruno here go to dinner." _What?_ Thought Sakura.

"You mean that you're not going to expel me?"

"That's right but you should know, that what you did was wrong." She couldn't be happier. "Also I heard you beat Uchiha Sasuke in basket ball." This caught Tsunade's attention.

"_You _beat the Uchiha?"

"Yes." Then for the first time Sakura saw the blonde woman smile.

"I think we do need you here Sakura. You can help keep some of the boys in line. Come to me if anything happens to you."

"Are you going to tell any of the other teachers."

"I think a select trusted few will be told but over all your true identity will be a secret. So go on, dinner is almost half over and I'm sure you're friends are worrying about you."

"Thank you!"

"Bye give the hell," yelled Tsunade.

After Sakura left, Tsunade and Jiraiya started to talk.

"I'm surprised you let her stay."

"Well if I didn't you probably would've annoyed me to no end until I did."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You obviously like the girl. Or else instead of letting her explain her story you would've called her father and force her to leave."

"I had a feeling about her. I mean you have to be absolutely crazy to be a girl and just come to an all boy school. "

"It looked like you were going to go all out on her, what stopped you?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to."

"I'm just making sure that your reasons are the same as mine."

"That face she made. I'm more interested about what she's been through and I didn't want to force her to tell us her past right now." Jiraiya was smirking at her and she blushed. "Also she can keep some of the other boys in check."

"Hehe you never did like the Uchiha."

"Let's just hope that she doesn't cause more trouble in the end."

* * *

Sakura was out of breath when she reached the dining hall.

"Hey Saku are you alright? You're not badly hurt or anything?"

"It's alright, just a slight concussion nothing to worry about."

"Well you pretty much missed dinner but don't worry we can sneak some stuff into your room."

"Alright thanks Naruto." Sitting down she started to stare at Sasuke. He was already finished eating.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"I didn't push you. I pushed Naruto and you just happened to get in the way. You're not seriously hurt anyway." _Why this jerk…_

"Don't be angry at him. He did carry you to the nurse's office anyway," said Naruto.

"He did." Sakura hid her face slightly to cover the shocked expression she had. Then she noticed Sasuke staring at her.

"What?"

"Aren't _you_ going to thank me?"

"Well considering you aren't going to apologize I thank it evens out with me not thanking you." She gave him a smirk while he glared at back.

* * *

The next day during home room, Kakashi reminded everyone that they were going to have an extra long weekend and that if anyone wanted to leave they would have to ask the principle's permission.

"I don't understand why you guys have an extra long weekend and then two weeks later you guys have winter break."

"Well that's one of the nice perks of this school," said Kiba.

"Yeah and you're lucky. You've only been here a week and the first break is just another week away," added Naruto.

"Ah well I get more out of the classes anyway and higher marks than you guys probably. So stop complaining and be happy that you are getting such a high level education."

"But you always helped me get past all my tests. You even helped me get into this school!"

"If you helped Naruto get into this school then why didn't you get in the first year?" asked Neji. All the boys wanted to know too.

"I got into this school through scholarship. My test scores is what got me in this year."

"Were you not qualified the other years?"

"Oh no, it wasn't until this year that I decided to get in this school. Naruto annoyed me to no end in the summer about how much he wished that I came here."

"Didn't you say you got here on scholarship? Your parents couldn't pay for you to come here?"

"Dude shut up," Naruto whispered. They all noticed how the pinkette changed.

"I didn't come from a rich family. Didn't Naruto tell you he went to a public school for grade schooling?" They all turned to Naruto.

"You guys never asked."

"So are you guys going to do anything over the weekend?" asked Sakura.

"No but we are all probably going to Sasuke's beach house for winter break. You can go with us," said Naruto.

"You don't invite people to other people's home," said Sasuke.

"Does that mean I cannot come?"

"Haruno, I do believe that the lesson is on the lesson is on the board and not on Sasuke's face."

"Sorry Kakashi sensei."

"Before you all leave and bother other teachers for the rest of the day let me remind you all that the parent forms are needed for when they visit at the end of next month."

Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes Haruno?"

"Can I speak to you after class about the visit."

"Um, sure."

Sasuke and Naruto were leaving we he held him back to the wall outside the room.

"What are you doing, dobe."

"Sh, we should wait for Saku."

"It looks like you're doing more than waiting."

"Sh."

"If he finds out that you are listening you will surely get hurt and I won't be there to help you."

"Can you be quiet?" Obviously Naruto didn't care.

"What is it Haruno?"

"It's about the visits. Nobody will come for me. So I won't be turning in the form."

"Oh alright."

"And I won't be here next Monday and probably Friday."

"All right I'll give you the work you need for those classes the day before you leave."

"Um and did the principle talk to you for any reason about me?"

"Yes and don't worry. As long as you keep doing your work there is no issue between us."

"All right I'll see you tomorrow."

Walking outside she saw the two boys waiting outside for her.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Just waiting for you." She looked from Naruto to Sasuke back to Naruto and rested her yes on Sasuke.

"Both of you?"

"Come on we're going to be late for class."

"Hey come on wait Sasuke," Naruto yelled while catching up to them. But while the onyx eyed boy walked up ahead of the blonde he glanced to the side to see the pinkette just smiling at the silliness of the blonde. _I wonder what he was talking about with Kakashi._ Onyx then met emeralds.

"What?"

"Nothing." _He's so strange.

* * *

_

After another long day of school Sakura was back in her room. She checked her phone to see if she had one new message.

**From Black Rose:**

**Hey, do you want to talk about this weekend?**

She texted back.

**I think I should be fine. I'm leaving Friday.**

Her phone rang

**From Black Rose:**

**How is the school. What's happened to you? What kind of people have you met?**

She laughed. Somehow she already knew that she had gotten into several interesting situations and met interesting people.

**Well Naruto is the same (shocker). He has a lot of nice friends.**

**From Black Rose:**

**What did this person(I know there is someone) do?**

Crap they were texting. How did she know?

**There is this guy and he's annoying.**

**From Black Rose:**

**You're not going to tell me.**

She knew her well, maybe to well.

**Nope.**

**From Black Rose: **

**Don't worry I'm coming next month and I'll learn everything. I have to go. Get some sleep and have a safe trip this weekend. **

Sakura took a deep sigh. Great she was coming next month and she had to get ready for this weekend. She fell asleep dreaming of a time that seemed like a dream now. But when she woke up she didn't know whether it was a happy dream or one that she should cry at.

* * *

**Yeah another chapter completed. who is the black rose? What will happen when she comes. What's going to happen this weekend? I'm pretty sure Inception comes out. Still don't know what that's about.**

**Review!  
**


	5. Things To Come

**HI V here!**

**It has been quite some time now hasn't it?**

**Well interesting new chapter I think.**

**Please review!**

**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 Things to Come**

It was Thursday and Sakura was a little anxious about the next day. She would have to leave and not come back till probably late Sunday if all went according to plan. She was debating on telling Naruto about it because it would bring questions that she didn't feel like answering. Plus it was unnecessary this visit was only going to take two and half days because of the distance it was to the small city she had to go to.

Putting on her uniform she looked at the picture on her dresser. Picking it up she held it thoughtfully. _ I wonder if by doing this it will make me feel closer to you? _ She then quickly tied her tie and hurried before she was late to her first class.

* * *

Naruto had been bugging all the other boys on why Saku had not told him that he was leaving tomorrow.

"I mean honestly is he in some sort of trouble he can't tell me about or what?"

Sasuke was tired of hearing the blonde boy ranting for the past several days.

"Maybe because it is something important and you would blow it out of proportion."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because you do it for every other thing."

Then they spotted the boy in question.

"Hey Saku!"

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke felt the pink haired boys gaze shift on him and they stared at each other for a moment. "Hello _Uchiha_."

"Haruno."

"Come on we're going to be late," said Naruto grabbing on to his two friends.

* * *

The day seemed to be going extremely slow. It was the class before lunch. Chemistry with Orochimaru and it took every being in Sakura to not glare at the teacher. He acted superior like he was some divine being that lowered himself to teach the poor peasants on earth. But she couldn't help but laugh a little at how Orochimaru showed his favoritism on Sasuke. It was very creepy and Sasuke obviously didn't like it. But because it was Orochimaru she did feel a little sorry for the onyx eyed boy. The teacher did not especially like her and she was pretty sure it was because she hung out with Naruto and was a scholarship student. He treated her like she didn't have enough class to attend the school.

She was staring at the snake in the room and couldn't help but think how her teacher and the snake were so much alike when he called her attention.

"_Mr._ Haruno, I do believe that the lesson is at the front of the class."

"Sorry sensei."

"You do know it is a privilege that you are in this school and you can very easily have that privilege taken away."

She smiled. "Yes thank you for making it so clear to me. I will make sure that I don't do anything that could possibly ruin this great gift that's been bestowed on me."

He seemed satisfied with the way she answered and moved on with his lesson.

"Alright then class you will pick your partner out of the bowel and you will work on the lab together."

_I'm surprised that he didn't already assign us partners._ But then again the whole thing could be rigged.

Naruto got assigned with Sai. It would be a miracle if Naruto wasn't thrown out of class from making a scene. Shikamaru was with Kiba. That would be productive. _Please let me be with Neji. Please let me be with Neji. Please let me be with Neji._ But when she reached her hand inside the bowel she of course got Sasuke instead. Neji was paired with Haku. A boy that seemed to actual be a girl. Causing him to sometime be picked on by the other boys but he turned out to be one hell of a fighter and his older brother was scary so no one really messed with him unless they wanted to possibly end up at the bottom of the river.

Sakura was glaring at her partner. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"What?"

"I just realize that it seemed that someone out there must really hate me."

"Hn?"

She gave out a frustrated sigh. Over her time with him she noticed he said that "word" often.

" 'Hn?' Is that even a word? Do you think you're so high and mighty that you can make up words that just don't exist."

"Hn." Her glared intensified.

"What I meant earlier was that I always seem to be stuck with you in almost every other class that I share with you. So obviously I must have done something that angered some person of higher power out there."

"Maybe you're actually blessed."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Well then what makes you think I'm so thrilled about having you as a partner?"

"Well I am brilliant."

Then Orochimaru came around. "You seem to be distracting Mr. Uchiha."

"Not at all sensei we were just discussing what we would do with the extra time because we would of course finish early with his brilliance." She smiled again. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. _There it is again. That smile.

* * *

_

It was when lunch was starting that the announcement came on the speakers for her to go to the principal's office. Walking in I was a little nervous. Maybe he had changed his mind and was expelling her. There was no way she was going back there. But when she walked in he laughed at her expression.

"Haha, don't worry Haruno. I just have a letter to give you."

"And you couldn't give this to someone else to give to me?"

"It was addressed to Sakura Haruno and considering the number of people that actually know you're a girl, I was pretty sure that you didn't want more to know."

"Oh thank you."

When she got the letter her face dropped with worry. Furiously opening it she quickly read through the contents once and then twice.

Hoping to distract her, he brought her attention to something else.

"Kakashi told me that you will be leaving for this break."

"Not anymore." She took a deep sigh. "Thank you for giving me the letter." Then she left. Leaving the envelope in the office, but taking the letter.

* * *

At lunch she didn't feel like eating and instead just got a peach drink. She sat down on the other side of Naruto. She was quiet through most of lunch. But this only worried Naruto more because she still didn't mention about her trip.

"Saku," said Naruto in a very serious voice. She turned her attention toward her friend.

"Are you in any serious trouble?"

"What are …"

"I mean you didn't even want to tell me about the trip you were going to take tomorrow. I mean what happening aren't we supposed to be friends? You didn't say anything and right now you're all upset and.."

"Naruto!" she had heard enough.

"I'm not going anywhere. I mean I was going to but not anymore."

"Oh but you weren't still going to tell me."

"I would've. Because if didn't than you would make a bigger scene when I would come back."

"Oh."

An uncomfortable silence ensued. Kiba decided to speak up.

"So since you aren't doing anything this weekend you can join us."

"For what?"

"We are going to take the girls to the circus."

"The circus?"

"Yeah, do you want to go?"

"Sure."

* * *

Lunch ended and walked out of the room but Sasuke a paper hanging out of her pocket. She saw his stare and followed it realizing that the letter was poking out. She shoved her hand in the pocket and continued to walk on.

At the end of the day she was in her room where she took out the crumpled letter that she had stuffed into her pocket earlier. It had caused her a paper cut. The letter was from her aunt Shizune. Shizune was her mother's younger sister. She was head of a hospital but she lived in America. She was supposed to come this weekend but she ended up not being able to come and sent her a letter telling her so.

The circus didn't sound so bad. So she fell asleep waiting for Saturday to come.

* * *

It turned out that Naruto rented a car big enough to drive all of us to the circus. It was about an hour drive. Even though Naruto had rented the car it didn't mean he was driving it. It was voted that Neji would be the best driver and everyone else sat in the other seats. TenTen declared she was shotgun and nobody argued. But it's always before we go anywhere when interesting things happen.

They decided to leave at four and all of them excluding the girls. They were just tossing a football.

"So whose idea was it to go to the circus?" asked Sakura.

"It was actually Neji's." She turned to the stoic brunette.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm just surprised. I wouldn't think you would like to go to the circus."

"I went when I was younger with my cousin's family."

"So you went with Hinata?"

"Yes."

"You guys seem to be a really close family."

"You can say that. I look out for her. She is the Hyuuga heir."

"So you do it out of responsibility?"

"Of course."

"Well I think you do it because you really do care about her."

"Don't you automatically care about family?" Sakura caught the ball and paused for a moment.

"Not all the time."

Then the girls came.

They all climbed into the car and the drive seemed a little longer than it should've been because of the closeness between all of them. Ino was talking to Sai and they exchanged a kiss or two which caused some noise of disagreement from Kiba who sat next to them. I was seated next to Sasuke and Shikamaru. While Naruto sat next to Hinata and Temari. To say she was uncomfortable was an understatement. Shikamaru complained while she tried not to touch either of them which was quite hard considering how they were all squished in.

* * *

At the circus Sakura was looking around with a child like wonder.

"Wow isn't this great," she exclaimed.

"It's like any other circus," said Neji.

"Have you never been to one," asked Naruto.

She grinned and gave out a nervous laugh.

"I was supposed to go to one when I was little but it never happened."

"Oh what happened?" But instead of answering she changed the subject.

"Is that a clown?"

Hinata's face was horrified and immediately hid behind Naruto. This earned a glare from Neji and a confused Naruto.

"Are you scared of clowns," asked Naruto.

"Y yes." She said with an embarrassed look. "You must think I'm weak."

"What? No way believe me clowns aren't my favorite things in the world but don't worry I'll protect from them." And he gave her one of his famous grins. She blushed.

"Let's get some food before the show begins," Sakura said.

After getting some cotton candy and several giant tubs of popcorn they found their seats and enjoyed the show. Sakura was amazed and enjoyed most of the show. But soon came the magic act. Sakura had traded seats with Hinata so she could sit next of Naruto but by doing so she ended up next to Sasuke. While the ring leader was making his giant mystical speech Sasuke reached inside her bucket and got some popcorn.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Eating, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Stealing my popcorn."

"You got this just for yourself?"

"I did buy it didn't I?"

"With how you eat I'm surprised you haven't ended up like choji." Needless to say she was deeply insulted.

"With all that ego I'm surprised your head hasn't exploded trying to contain it all."

"Hn." But before she could continue giant spotlights landed on her.

"Saku you got chosen!"

"I what?" But soon she was dragged away from two helpers from the ring leader.

"Now watch as I make her disappear." The leader had made her stand on the middle and then they set up something similar to a shower curtain. Closing the curtain in one sweep and opening it in the same sweep she was replaced with a clown. Everyone cheered. The act went on and soon ended and so did the show. Everybody left the tent.

"Hey where did Saku go," asked Naruto.

"He must be around here somewhere," said Ino.

"Let's go find him before he does something," said Naruto jokingly but little did they know what had actually happened to their friend.

* * *

Sakura knew that she had fallen and that it only hurt slightly. She was saved by some mats. While she was temporarily in a daze she had been tied up. Finally she was tied to a chair and was being held hostage. She was gagged immediately and was put into a dimly lit tent. Then finally someone came in and she recognized the voice as the leaders.

"Don't worry Ms. Hyuuga. If your father comes through with the money you are free to go home. So we are going to make a call to you daddy and you will tell him our demands."

_Ms. Hyuuga?_ They had made a serious mistake. They removed the gag and she immediately began to laugh.

"I can hardly see how you're laughing." She was about to say that they had gotten the wrong but then she realized that they might do something worse to her if they realized they kidnapped the wrong person.

"It's just that of course this would happen to me."

"I will be back in a little bit. If you don't scream we promise not to gag you again."

So now all she knew is that she was kidnapped in a dim tent with no idea where she was and her friends having no idea what was happening to her. Also she was mistaken for Hinata and if they found that out who knows what would happen to her.

* * *

**OH NO! Kidnapped by evil circus people! What will happen to our Heroin?**

**Please review. It is my life source.  
**


	6. Why Me?

**HI V here**

**I am a really bad person. I haven't updated in forever.**

**Well hopefully this chapter is acceptable as my apology but I have been busy and I promise if I get atleast two reviews in the first three days that i will update withing two weeks. If i get more than a week.**

**So please review.**

**I do not own naruto but i am not saying that the idea wasn't stolen from me.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 Why Me?  
**

_How long has it been._

Sakura was currently being held hostage by the circus people. What made matters worse was that they believed that she was Hinata and if they found out that she wasn't then they would probably do something worse than bind her to a chair. She tried moving her wrists to see what kind of knot was being used and to see if she cold work her way out of it but by the feel of it, things seemed pretty hopeless. She took a deep sigh. Surely by now they must've realized by now that she was gone. What was she going to do?

_Where the hell are you guys.

* * *

_

Naruto was worried. Saku was nowhere to be found. Naruto ran back to the others they had regrouped.

"Have you guys found him?"

They all replied no.

"Maybe he's off playing with some of the clowns or doing a show down with some of the muscle men. Maybe nothing is actually wrong," said TenTen

"No something is definitely wrong. Saku would of come back to us by now and if he was playing games then we would've found him."

"Naruto may be wrong about a lot of things but I have to agree with him this time," said Kiba.

Hinata was worried. She originally didn't want to come but everyone was so excited when they heard that the circus was coming that she didn't want to complain. Neji also said that if she went she might get over her fear.

Sasuke hadn't said a word yet but Naruto had noticed his expression.

"What is it Teme?"

"It's something that Ino said."

"Me?" Ino questioned.

"Yes, you said that he might be with some of the circus people but haven't you noticed that there are none around?"

Naruto looked around and the only people that were there were leftover spectators and some booths that were set up outside of the actual circus tents and they didn't actually belong to group. The others also came to the same conclusion.

"Th this is just like before," said Hinata.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

Hinata's face had a light blush of embarresment.

"I d don't like clowns b because of th the incident."

"Incident? What incident?"

"Hinata being the Hyuuga heiress is often a target of rivals of the Hyuuga clan. Also from people that are looking for money," said Neji.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Neji gave Naruto a glare.

"We came to a similar circus when we were younger." Neji was about to continue but Hinata had the feeling that she should be the one to tell her story.

"R right before we w were about to leave, a clown came up to me and took me away." Everyone gasped. "I I was being held captive by a ton of cl clowns and I was really scared. B but my father was able to find me. "

"What happened to the people that kidnapped you?"

This time Neji spoke up.

"They were all arrested."

"It does seem a little more than a coincidence that the last time Hinata went to the circus she was kidnapped and the next time she goes someone else is kidnapped," said Shikamaru.

"Well then what are we going to do to find Saku?"

"We have to split up again," said Sasuke.

"What good will that do?"

"One of us will have to find someone from this little act and then we'll get then to tell us where they've taken him."

"Great idea! All right everyone split up!"

* * *

Sakura was getting very uncomfortable sitting in the chair. If only she knew exactly where she was than she could devise a precise plan to get out of where the heck she was.

"You've been quiet Princess Hyuuga. Is the gravity of the situation finally reaching you," Sakura recognized that it was the ring master that was speaking.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're not laughing this time."

"What do you want from me?"

"Does this not all seem familiar? You were young but I would think you would remember the last time you were taken or are you really kidnapped that often that you can't distinguish who from who?"

_Last incident? What the hell was he talking about? How many times had Hinata been kidnapped and under what circumstances?_

"You didn't answer my question. What do you want?"

"I want my ransom payment. But this time I'm going to make sure that we have more distance from the tents this time. You're father won't be able to find us this time around. So we are going to wait at least a day or two before we make the call but sit tight and if you don't make a fuss we might even give you warm food."

Sakura smirked. They had the completely wrong person and they wouldn't notice it until it was to late and her friends wouldn't realize it until it was too late for her. But what was that he had said earlier? That they were going to need some distance between them and the tents? Yes. This was really good news. She was still close to the circus and if the guys were actually looking for her at all then they would certainly still be looking for her. And if Naruto was as determined as she knew him to be than there was still hope that they might be able to find her.

Now all she needed to do was think. She was pretty sure that there were two guards outside the tent and they were probably armed somehow. She had a pretty good feeling that she could get out of here but whether she would actually make it far enough or not was not so certain. Then the guy started talking again bringing her out of her thoughts.

"We'll be leaving soon so just sit tight." Then he left.

All Sakura knew not was that she had a short period of time to create a plan and act on it.

* * *

Sasuke dropped the clown in the middle of the circle that him and the others had created.

"Great job teme! Where did you find him?"

"He was about to leave but I caught him before he did." Naruto then went up to the clown and grabbed him by the collar."

"Where is he!"

"Who?" replied the clown.

"My friend Saku!"

"Who?"

"The person you kidnapped!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Naruto punched him.

"Stop it dobe," said Sasuke. But it was true, he was really annoyed with this guy. So he went up to the clown who was now rubbing his face feeling if anything was broken. Sasuke got down and grabbed the guy bringing him very close.

"Sasuke what are you.." started Naruto but then he noticed that Sasuke had his famous Uchiha glare and this one was the one that reminded him of the saying if looks could kill.

"I'm only going to say this once and you better listen well because what ever you think might happen to you if your boss finds out that you ratted or what the police might do will come no where close to what we have in store for you if you don't start talking. So where did you take him?"

"We didn't take a guy! We took a heiress." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"The Hyuuga heiress?"

"Yes!"

Kiba started laughing.

"You guys screwed up big time! Hinata is right here. Not only did you kidnap the wrong person but they aren't even a girl!" KIba continued laughing.

"What? No, impossible!"

"He's right," said Sasuke. "So now that you realized that even if you were fool enough to try to lie to us it would do your boss no good because you couldn't even get the ransom money. Tell us where you've taken our friend."

"It's just two miles north of here but they might be gone already they were leaving!"

"Where too?"

"I don't know that was why I was supposed to leave so I could find out!"

Sasuke let go of the man.

"Naruto and Neji come with me. The rest of you stay behind and call the police."

* * *

This was bad. Sakura could hear the cars being packed up and she knew that they would be leaving soon. What made matters worse was that the only plan she had was absolutely insane and had a 85% chance of failing. But she had to give it a shot no matter what. She took a deep breath and started to rock the chair back and forth. She had to hit the ground either hard enough or just right to get out of the chair. Finally she fell over breaking it. She let out a grunt of pain on impact.

Now she had a limited amount of time to get in position before the guards came in and apprehended her. Right on cue one of the guards came in.

"What's going on in here?"

Sakura quickly moved her legs to get knock the guard off his feet. She then kicked him really hard in the face to knock him out. The noise brought the second guard in.

"Hey what was all that noise.." he stopped his sentence upon seeing the sight of his friend being unconscious. Before he had time to register what was happening he was also knocked unconscious by the pinkette.

Sakura smiled to herself. Naruto always said that she had one hell of a kick. But these people were complete idiots and she was still at a disadvantage having her arms tied behind her but she could easily solve that problem. The part of her hands being behind her that is. But for now she started to run. But only after a few moments a dagger barely missed her. Turning around she saw a guy with some more daggers on him and it seemed he was determined on her being his next target.

"Where are you going. Ms Hyuuga?"

"_I'm_ getting the hell out of here!"

"I'm afraid that is quite impossible."

Another dagger came flying at her and she dodged it.

"I know your daddy will pay good money for you to be brought back home alive but I'm sure that he will pay still to at least have your corpse."

This was not good. So whether or not they found out that she wasn't Hinata she was till going to die and if not right now then later.

The guy ran closer to her trying to stab her but Sakura kept dodging. She soon had her arms go under her legs so that she could maneuver better. But she felt somewhat dizzy and this time the guy cut her shoulder. What was wrong with her.

"I see that the drug is finally taking affect."

What? They drugged her? It must've been the water they had given her earlier. Dammit! She should've known better. But just because she was at a disadvantage did not mean that she was going to give up. She had another plan but it required precise timing and it had to work if she even wanted as shot in not being cut up into little itty bitty pieces. Then with on great swoop of the guys dagger she moved her hands in the way and he cut off the ropes.

"What the.."

"Now we can have a real fight," she said. But even as she said that she could feel the effects of the drug.

* * *

Sasuke and the others stopped when they saw the cars. They quickly hid behind one of the cars.

"So what are we going to do," asked Naruto.

"We have to find Haruno first and then we have to get out of here."

"What do you suggest we do to find him without getting caught," asked Neji.

But before Sasuke could answer they heard a commotion.

"For a pampered princess you sure are pretty strong."

"Heh, if I wasn't drugged and if you didn't have your little knives then I could've beaten the crap out of you by now."

"Big words from someone that is about to die but still I have to give credit where credit is due. You have managed to stay alive all this time despite your condition."

The guys peaked over the car to see the pinkette fighting a man with daggers. They noticed that their friend had a couple of cuts here and there but no serious injuries as far as they could tell.

Sakura could feel her body getting heavier. Her mind was fully awake but it was getting harder and harder for her mind to tall what her body to do and move fast enough to do it. She was able to lay a couple hits on the guy but without her full strength she was pretty hopeless.

Then she was backed against a car and she had nowhere to escape to. But she certainly wasn't about to let this blow be the killing shot. So she moved her arm in the way but before he brought down the dagger the guy was knocked to the side. She turned to see who was her savior.

"SASUKE!"

Never in her life had she been so relieved to see the raven haired boy.

"Hn."

"Saku! We came to rescue you!"

Sakura smiled at seeing her friend.

Neji knocked away a couple of the other people who now where coming after seeing the boys arrive.

"We have to leave, now." Ordered Neji.

"No way we can't leave yet. If we do then they'll be long gone and I have a certain score to settle," replied Sakura.

"Are you insane?"

"Blame it on the drugs."

She than went over to the man with the daggers quickly punching him back to the ground before taking one of his daggers. Needless to say Naruto freaked out thinking that she was going to kill the man but instead Sakura turned around and started slashing the car tires. She wasn't about to let anybody escape. But then she recognized a man as the leader when he shouted orders to capture her and the guys. But she sure as hell wasn't about to let that happen. Throwing the knife to the ground she cracked her knuckles and smiled as the few people that cam at her. She turned to the Naruto and the others.

"You guys take care of the underlings while I take care of the boss!"

It was little to no effort in getting the leader down on the ground where she dragged him next to the dagger guy. Where she grabbed the leader and began to punch him.

"You idiot! You kidnapped the wrong person. I am not Hinata Hyuuga you moron."

They guys didn't do anything to stop her. They were actually scared of getting hit. Sakura was so infuriated at what she had been through that now she was letting out all her pent up anger.

But then they heard sirens.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review please.**


	7. What Will Happen?

**Hello all my lovelies! This is V**

**Wow I don't think I've ever updated within a week since I first published.**

**Well I hope you like this it's more like a bridge between the last chapter and the next one. But I really do love working on my story.**

**Please Please review. I like when people tell me what they like about it. Also it makes me feel that I'm not wasting my time.**

**So please review. Two reviews and I'll update within two weeks. More and within a week.**

**I do not own Naruto. T.T

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 What Will Happen**

"I said I don't need any help," said Sakura to the medic that was trying to put some alcohol swabs over cuts. She kept swatting their hand away.

"Saku their only trying to help you."

"Shut up Naruto. I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you guys."

"US!"

"If it wasn't for us you would be dead by now," said Sasuke.

"What the hell took you guys so long anyways. If you guys acted with a little more urgency than I wouldn't have to deal with this medic," said Sakura as she pushed the medic away again. "I said I was fine dammit. Now let me go home."

"Guys are you all right!" shouted Ino as she jumped out of the car.

"Yes we're all fine which is what I've been trying to tell this idiot here."

"You don't look all right you're all cut up."

"What an exaggeration I have a couple cuts here and there but it's not like I'm going to die or anything from these. I lost next to nothing of blood."

Hinata came out of the car.

"I I'm s so sorry Haruno kun. This i is all my fault."

Sakura sighed and smiled at Hinata putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? This is not in any form your fault. The guy was a complete idiot who didn't even know what his target looks like. So if he did he wouldn't even have kidnapped me."

Hinata still looked a little crestfallen.

"It was probably best anyways that they kidnapped me. It would've been bad if it was you." Hinata didn't get any happier. Hinata thought Sakura was insinuating that she would've not handle the situation well. "I mean these guys would not have ever probably even met the police. Neji would've beaten the crap out of them along with Naruto and if you got hurt then they would've probably beaten them to death."

Hinata finally smiled.

"Yeah Saku but if the police didn't arrive you probably would've beaten these guys to death by yourself," said Naruto with a big grin on his face.

"So what exactly happened to you?" asked Temari.

"Well the dude made me disappear by making me fall through this hole very hard and it temporarily disoriented me. Well they took full advantage of it and tied me up gagging me and putting a black bag over my head. When they finally took it off I was in one of the tents."

"So how did you get all those cuts? Did they torture you?"

"No. I escaped from the tent but then this dagger guy started to attack me. He never actually stabbed me but he did get a couple of cuts here and there."

"Yeah and that's where we come in and saved Saku!" shouted Naruto.

"You didn't save anybody," said Sasuke.

"Well I did save the kidnappers fro being killed by Saku."

"So the damage to those guys are due to Haruno?" asked Kiba as he pointed to the bloody people being loaded into the hospital cars.

"Well actually the ones that were attacked by Saku were so badly beaten that they had to go to the hospital for critical injuries. Only one of them was actually beaten by Saku the rest was from Neji, Sasuke and me."

"So why were these guys after Hinata?" asked TenTen.

"The ring leader dude is the original kidnapper's son who wanted revenge and decided to follow in his fathers footsteps. Neji got special invitation tickets to this place and originally Hinata was expected to sit in Haruno's seat which messed their whole plan up," explained Neji.

"Wait how did they know where Hinata was supposed to sit in the first place?"

"Don't you remember that the tickets all had seat numbers? Well the guy who handed Hinata's ticket back noticed her seat number and thought that she would naturally be in that seat during the whole show. He was from the original kidnapping group so he knew what she looked like but he never saw the show in which Haruno was chosen."

A police man walked up to the group. "All right we just have to take a couple more of your statements, so you can go back to your school."

"Ugh!" grunted Sakura.

"Um ma'am, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital to make sure you don't suffer any internal injuries."

"Uh officer Saku is a boy," said Naruto.

The officer looked at Sakura up and down and stared intently at her.

"But your hair is pink."

"Is there something wrong with my hair?" growled Sakura who narrowed her eyes at the officer.

"W well it is quite an unusual color for someone especially a boy to dye it."

"For your information I was born with this color."

Naruto nervously chuckled as he started to pull Sakura towards the car so that she wouldn't end up hurting the poor police officer.

"Well thank you for all your help officer," said Naruto.

* * *

The police finally took down all their statements. And now they were left all alone in the empty place.

"Saku are you sure that you don't want to go to a hospital just in case?"

"Darn it Naruto if you start getting on my case about going to the stupid hospital than I'll make sure that you have to go to the hospital."

"Leave him alone Naruto. If he wants to get an infection or worsen any internal injuries because of his stupidity than let him," said Sasuke.

"What did you say Uchiha!" said Sakura getting into his face.

"Hn."

"I can honestly tell you that…" but Sakura suddenly got very dizzy and fell forward making Sasuke catch her in his arms.

"Saku what's wrong?"

"It's just the stupid drug. It's nothing serious. It just makes me tired."

"We are taking you to a hospital."

"Naruto all I need to do is sleep and then I'll feel better."

Sasuke ended up helping her into the car. The ride was mostly quiet and slightly awkward and they all sat in the same place which they came.

* * *

Sakura became vaguely aware that she was resting on something. She was cold and started to get closer to the warmth. She got a little warmer but not by much. She sighed. Then she heard an uncomfortable grunt and she slowly started to open her eyes.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't really believe his situation. The pink haired boy was currently resting on his shoulder, sleeping. It was a little awkward. Then the pinkette started to move and come snuggle (?) closer to him. The situation became much more awkward. Then he heard the boy make a sigh which sounded not so boy like. The situation was uncomfortable and he didn't understand what this feeling was. They finally arrived back to the school. He had to wake the boy up but didn't know how. He cleared his throat hoping that it would wake him up. Then he heard a deep sigh.

* * *

Sakura's eyes met onyx orbs. She couldn't breathe. Her face was really close to that of Sasuke's. They stared at each other for a moment. Then she moved back effectively shoving Sasuke into his door.

"What the hell Haruno!"

"Shut up why were you so close to me?"

"You fell asleep on me."

"What?" Her eyes widened in embarrassment.

"We're back at the dorms."

She turned around to see everyone was staring at their little scene. Getting out of the car she turned to the girls and said goodbye. Then she turned to the guys.

"See ya tomorrow and Neji, next time you should probably let your paranoia get to you and do a background check when random tickets are given. " She only gave a side glance to Sasuke and then headed towards her room.

"Man Saku didn't even thank us," sighed Naruto.

Sasuke got out of the car and headed back to the dorms also.

"Where are you going teme?"

"To bed." And he too left.

* * *

Sakura crashed onto her bed. She turned over to the picture in the room. _What a day. But I feel like things aren't ever going to really get any better from here. _Then she let sleep overtake her again.

* * *

The morning didn't seem to get any better Sakura felt miserable. She was hurting. When she got into her bathroom to take a shower she realized why she felt so miserable. This was not going to be a good day.

Sasuke was walking with Naruto to homeroom. The blonde was going on and on about nothing of consequence. They were both shocked with the scene they saw before them.

Sakura looked like she was dying. The corner she resided was full of darkness.

"Um are you alright Saku?" asked Naruto.

She turned to him. "Does it look like I'm all right?"

"See I said we should've taken you to the hospital." Then in a blink of an eye Sakura knocked Naruto over the head.

"What did I say about the stupid hospital! I swear Naruto I'm going to put you in the hospital, PERMENATLY!"

Sasuke was shocked to see such a major mood swing, though he didn't show it. Kiba came in.

"Man you think that after all you've been through, you would at least be worn out in the morning."

Than Sakura turned her attention towards the unsuspecting boy.

"Oh I'm so _sorry_ Kiba. I'm sorry that I'm not what you expected. I'm sorry that things didn't go your way!"

Kiba was a little scared. He fell on the floor from leaning too far back trying to get away from the pink haired boy that was now towering over him.

Then Kakashi came in.

"Well everyone seems pleasant this morning," he said staring at Sakura intently.

She walked back to her seat and plopped back down where she seemed to calm down and resume being in misery.

* * *

It was finally lunch time and Sakura's mood did not improve. When the boys finished getting their food they walked to the table to find the pinkette in a state of tears.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"The (sniffle) the people (sniffle) ran out of the delicious cheesecake. So (sniffle) now I (sniffle) I don't get any." And she broke down.

"If it makes you that sad than you can take mine," said Kiba.

He placed his cheesecake on her tray. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. Then she sprung out of her seat and started hugging him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're my new best friend."

Everybody stared at the scene before them. Sakura than sat down and started to happily eating the dessert.

They all started to eat and Sasuke noticed that Sakura remained in her good mood. When ever she answered she did it in an overly sweet tone. It was extremely weird for all males present. Then the guys left for gym.

* * *

"Naruto what's wrong with Haruno?" asked Sai.

"Oh he does this every so often sometimes it's worse than other times."

"So he occasionally has major mood swings?"

"Yeah and so far this is kind of bad but not nearly as bad as it could be. Usually the first day he get's really mad and than the next couple of days he usually acts really um… sweet."

"Wait you're saying this goes on for more than one day?"

"At least four and then he gets control of himself."

"Down Haruno not take his medication on those days?" asked Sai.

"Don't be an idiot Sai. This has been going on ever since we were like twelve or thirteen."

"Didn't you ever think that there could be something wrong with him?"

"Well it is Saku. He doesn't always like to be confronted by… personal problems."

"Personal problems? It effects all of us in my opinion," said Kiba.

"Saku doesn't like to talk about the way he acts. It gets on his nerve a lot."

"I take it that you've tried before."

Naruto sighed.

"You know for as long as I've known him it's always been that way between us."

* * *

**Can you guess what's wrong with Sakura? **

**HeHe (evil smile)**

**Please review.  
**


	8. Not So Much Male PMSing

**HI V here,**

**I'M SOOOO SOOORRRYYY! **

**I promised a week at most but things got so complicated that now I'm updating two days late.**

**So as a sign of my deepest apologies for breaking my promise I added an extra thousand words.**

**So please still review and the rules still stands. Two reviews and update within two weeks and more than two within three days and I'll update within a week and failure to do so makes me write an extra thousand words.**

**I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 Not So Much Male PMSing  
**

This was not going to end well. Sakura was alone in anatomy while the others were in gym and she was having a moment when she was not having a major mood swing. One thing she knew was that whatever was going to happen over the next few days she would probably regret. Naruto was sort of use to it due to the previous years of her friendship with the blonde. She was leaning over her desk in pain and Ibiki was giving her a worried look.

"Mr. Haruno?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Um,… I don't really feel well."

"Do you wish to go the nurse's office?"

"I would really like that to happen."

Usually Ibiki didn't really care what was wrong with his students. This class was much about psychological torture as it was physical. Usually only a brave few seniors took the class and Sakura being a junior who actually did extremely well in his class impressed him to the point that he actually liked her. Ibiki is one of the teachers that is not aware of Sakura actually being a girl but that didn't mean he didn't know. He had more than a feeling with her because of her height and bone structure.

"Do you need any help going to the office?"

"No, I should be all right."

Upon arriving in the office Sakura saw Tsunade drinking a suspicious looking substance.

"Is anyone else here?"

"No not today, surprisingly. Usually I get one student that is roughed up from having an argument with his friends. But you're in luck. So what seems to be the problem."

"I really just need to lie down for a little bit."

"What did you eat for lunch?"

"No it has nothing to do with what I ate it's just me being me." A deep sigh was heard.

"Do you need pain killers?"

"No, they only make it worse."

Tsunade gave her a weird look.

"What I mean is that it looks like I'm high. My body does not respond well to pain killers. I'm already going to get embarrassed as hell over the next couple days and I don't need to act all high while I'm at it too."

Sakura then walked over to one of the empty beds. She stared at the extremely white sheets. It started to make her feel uncomfortable. The deep feeling of nostalgia started to overcome her and she started to regret coming to the office in the first place. There were pretty much only bad memories associated with these sheets. Never really did anything good happen when she was in a hospital. She could feel herself getting teary eyed.

"Dammit," she muttered as she put her arm over her face effectively covering her eyes.

"So how long do you plan on staying in here? All week?" asked Tsunade.

"No. That will only make it more suspicious. Plus I have classes that I actually have to attend."

Then the bell rang. Sakura rose from the bed and left the room saying that she would see Tsunade again eventually.

* * *

After school Sakura though it would be a good idea to lay low and not hang out with the boys. There was no telling what kind of damage could happen if they even upset her slightly. But of course with Naruto's personality her would not leave her by her lonesome.

"Saku, what are you doing over here?"

She was currently placed at the back of the school near a tree. There was really nothing else around making unattractive. She thought she was safe from human contact but she was very wrong.

"Just trying to relax Naruto."

"Well you can relax after a game of football. We need one more player," said Kiba.

"There are six of you. Why do you need one more? If anything it seems that you need a lot more."

"Haku is playing with us making it seven so we definitely need another player."

Sakura was silent for a moment. She knew that it was probably not a good idea to play football in her condition but then again they would probably not leave her alone.

"Fine," she said.

"Yes!" yelled Naruto.

"What type of football are you guys playing anyways?"

"Tackle of course."

This could end very badly.

* * *

So the team was split up with Sakura, Haku, Sasuke and Sai against Kiba, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. It would be an interesting game. Sai was quarterback.

Sakura was being covered by Kiba but she was right next to Sasuke.

"Don't mess up Uchiha."

"If anyone is going to it's you with your size and mass."

Sai threw the ball. Sakura was able to work around Kiba but right before she could get it Sasuke got in her way and caught it. Then in one swift movement Naruto tackled Sasuke and Sakura being behind him to the ground.

"Get the hell off of me!" she yelled. Then she turned to the Uchiha. "What the hell! I totally could've caught that!"

"I caught it though."

"Yeah and if you didn't and kept Naruto away from me then I could've been half way down the field by now!"

"Hn."

"Don't you even dare think about going on that word again!"

Sakura was furious and had grabbed the boy by his uniform collar. It looked like she was about to kill somebody.

"Guys focus. Why are you against your team Haruno? We have the ball and everything worked out fine," said Haku.

They lined up again.

"Stay out of my way Uchiha."

"You're not even on my radar Haruno."

Sai threw this time and Sakura once again worked her way around kiba but then she and Sasuke started to shove each other to get the ball causing them to both miss it.

"Guys you are on the same team act like it," Haku in a very annoyed voice.

"Well this jerk just won't leave me alone."

It took everything in her body not to just go off one her teammates.

This time when Sai threw the ball Sakura caught it and started running but then Naruto tackled her.

"Hehe. Got you Saku."

She shoved Naruto off and then went to Sasuke.

"Why didn't you stop him? He's your responsibility and you let him HIT me!"

"All right since I'm so sick and tired of you guys arguing and you guys obviously can't work together were going to trade Sasuke for Kiba."

The boys thought that this would help the situation but it only made it worse. Sasuke was now covering Sakura and when Sai threw the ball It was Haku who caught it and the spectators on the side did not watch Haku get a touchdown. They were to busy watching Sakura fight with Sasuke. The fight consisted of Sakura yelling at the raven haired boy and Sasuke making snide remarks to her. Then Sakura started to get physical pushing the Uchiha and then they were both pushing each other. Naruto chose to interfere before someone got a broken nose.

"Naruto stay out of my way! I'm sick and tired of this guy's cocky attitude and it's time someone put him in his place."

"This coming from the boy who has pink hair and gets mad at every little thing."

"Shut up. You don't know the first thing about me!"

"You're an open book Haruno. Don't ever think otherwise."

"I don't think so!"

"Then you are very delusional."

"Emo!"

"Spaz"

"Chicken ass Hair!"

"Strawberry Short Cake"

"Anti social douche"

"Midget"

"Gay boy"

"Freak!"

"Ugly"

It happened so fast that Sasuke didn't even see it coming.

One second he was Shouting to the pinkette and next he was on the ground holding his cheek.

She punched him.

Sakura looked very scary. No one dared to get close to her. Then when they thought she was about to hit Sasuke again the most unexpected thing happened. She turned to Naruto and held on to him and started to break down

"Narutoooo why does Sasuke (sniffle) hate me so much? He's sooo mean to me (sniffle) and I don't know how to make it better."

"Um well Saku, you did hit him."

Sasuke then saw her turn to him with big green watery eyes. She then latched on to him.

"I"mm soooo soooorrrrry! I didn't mean to hit you! Please forgive me!"

Sasuke didn't know what to do. One minute they were as mad as hell to each other and the next the pinkette was so upset for hitting him.

"Get off me Haruno."

He tried to shove her off but she wouldn't budge.

"Are you going to forgive me?"

He stared at her for a moment and then he noticed Naruto behind her signaling him to just say he would forgive.

"If you get off of me."

He was then released and saw the dramatic improvement.

"I think it's best if we all went back to our dorms," said Neji.

They all agreed.

* * *

The boys had could not believe how there week was going. Haruno was acting stranger and stranger as each day passed. The first day this happened he was prone to being mad the next day to breaking down and yesterday and today he was acting overly… sweet.

"How long did you have to deal with this again?" asked Kiba.

"This is as bad as the first couple of times it happened. It got better over time but I don't know why it's so bad now."

"You do know that male PMSing is an actual disorder and there are pills for that," said Shikamaru.

"But if he is an actual guy is still questionable," said Sai.

A pause came over the boys.

"Hi guys," said Sakura in a very sweet tone.

They were all creeped out. They did there best to avoid her over the days and Sakura was oblivious to the fact.

"Hey Saku."

They were all outside because they were going to hang out with the girls before everyone went away for winter break.

"Hi fellas!" yelled Ino.

Ino had a new outfit on and so did most of the other girls. They looked pretty awesome.

"Ino your skirt looks absolutely AMAZING," said Sakura.

Ino was caught a little off guard.

"Oh my gosh Hinata that necklace you're wearing is absolutely gorgeous!"

"Um, t thank you Haruno kun"

"Hehe, did anyone tell you that your stutter is actually very cute."

Hinata blushed.

"Y yes."

"Let me guess, Naruto right?" This time Sakura giggled.

Hinata's blush deepened.

TenTen leaned over and whispered to Neji.

"What's up with Haruno?"

"He's been like this all week."

She stared at the stoic brunette and then at the pinkette.

"All right guys lets get a move one before it gets too late to leave our campuses," said Temari.

* * *

They got on the bus into town and they all went into the mall. They were going to see a movie, shop and then eat.

"So what are we watching today?" asked TenTen.

"This new RomCom came out today and it's supposed to be so hilarious and incredibly sweet," said Ino.

"You do know that there is only one couple here and there are several guys," and Kiba stared at Sakura for a moment," even if they aren't acting like it at the moment."

"I really want to see the movie too," said Sakura, obviously she did not notice Kiba's comment.

"What would you guys want to see then? Face Punch?" asked Ino.

Naruto's face lit up and he turned to Sasuke.

"Yeah remember the trailer teme? Punching faces. Sounds great right?"

They all stared at Naruto.

In the end they all agreed to watch a new mystery, which had just enough romance for the girls and enough action for the guys.

The girls started to realize when they went shopping the pinkette's strange attitude. She commented on all their out fits. She also even helped them. Ino was total having fun with it and abusing it a little.

When they sat down to eat, Sakura got up to go to the bathroom and once she left the area they all started to talk.

Ino first was trying to talk in between her laughing fits.

"What is up with Haruno? Did you guys put him up on a dare to act like a girl today? Did he lose a bet and if he did than I'm surprised you didn't make him wear a skirt."

Ino remembered on how Haruno had made an earlier comment on how all her clothes were not pretty and how unfortunate it was.

"We didn't make Haruno do anything. He's been doing it all week and frankly it's creeping the hell out of us. Also if we ever made a bet like that you better believe that we would make him wear the whole outfit," said Kiba.

"So why is he acting like this," asked TenTen

Naruto sighed.

"This is how Saku acts every once in awhile."

"I don't know what was worse, how he started the week or how he is now," said Sai.

"Definitely now," said Neji.

"How was he acting earlier?" asked Temari.

"The boy was having major mood swings but now he just has this set personality."

"You guys are just making a big deal out of this. It gets better but I do have to ask you guys something," said Naruto.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't talk about this with him after he's over with his little episode."

Everyone gave him a strange look.

"I'm serious. It pisses him off a lot and it just ends badly."

"So we can't hang this over his head for the rest of our friendship," asked Kiba.

"You can, that is if you don't mind being hung yourself."

Sakura came back and the day went on.

Ino was going back home the next day. Neji and Hinata were going home too. Shikamaru was going home too and so was Kiba. Sai was going to an art camp. Naruto Sakura and Sasuke were all going to Sasuke's house,or at least that was the plan.

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up. She felt normal. She made a deep groan. How was she ever supposed to face them again after what they just saw this week? She didn't know what she was going to do about winter break. Naruto told her that she could come with him to Sasuke's house. Sasuke didn't actually invite her and despite on how Sakura may act sometimes she wouldn't do something so rude as that. She did know that she couldn't go back home for break. If she didn't end up go to Sasuke's then she would probably stay at the school.

At breakfast it was almost awkward. It was just the three of them and Sakura didn't know what to say. The males were a little wary of her and wanted to see her mood of the day. She eventually realized this (since she was back to normal she was her normal observant self) and got annoyed.

"Cut it out," she said.

Naruto flinched thinking that today she was in her mad mood. Sasuke though noticed that she was back to normal.

"So Sasuke," it wouldn't hurt to use his first name in this conversation, "When are you leaving for your house?"

"We're leaving tomorrow," replied the blonde instead.

Sakura gave Naruto a quick look then she turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"So…"

"Hn."

She made an annoyed sigh.

"What does that mean?"

"It means what Naruto said."

"So..."

Sasuke just stared at her. Silence ensued.

"What?"

"Am I… going?"

"Hn?"

She sighed again.

"Am I going to your house too?"

"Of course you are Saku!"

Sakura glared at her best friend.

"Just because you say it doesn't make it true. It is Sasuke's House and I will not go if I am uninvited."

Sasuke was a little surprised.

"You can come… I guess."

"Thank you."

Sasuke stared at her."

"What?"

"I think that's the first time you've said thank you to me."

She punched him in the arm.

"Don't get use to it."

Naruto smiled. This was the first nice moment that his two best friends were having.

"So where is your house anyway?"

"We're not going to my main house. We're going to the beach house."

_Of course. Why deal with the actual natural seasons when you are rich enough to get away from them._

"So how are we getting there?"

"A plane."

Sakura had a perplexed look on her face.

"How far away is the beach house?"

"It actually in the same country but it's just a two hour flight to get there and it's too complicated to drive there and I'm not ever going on a train with Naruto again."

Sakura gave Naruto a suspicious look.

"But I don't know how I'm ever going to pay for the ticket."

"Don't worry about it Saku. I took care of it already."

Sakura gave Naruto a small smile. She hated when he did stuff like that for her.

"What time is the flight?"

"At eight," replied Sasuke.

"You better get up Naruto," she said in a threatening voice.

He could only give out a nervous laugh.

* * *

Sakura spent the rest of the day finishing the homework that was assigned to them for the break because she wasn't wasting any of her vacation time dong something related to school. She looked through her clothes and was choosing stuff that was good for hot weather. She looked at her picture and was thinking about taking it or not. She was just bringing a small duffle bag. She didn't want the frame to get busted because of a possible accident so she thought better and left it.

She laid down on her bed setting her alarm. This was going to be interesting. Or end badly

* * *

**Yes the movie reference earlier was completely from New Moon. I love that series.**

**So what did you guys think? **

**Please Review.  
**


	9. Beach House Beginnings

**HELLO ALL MY LOVELIES! V is here.**

**Well just like I promised a new chapter within a week.**

**This is actually unintentionally an extra thousand words but I had to have the dinner at the very end so that the next chapter could be the next day.**

**Well I really only typed this part so I could get to the next chapter which I will like more and probably you too.**

**So same rules, two reviews two weeks and three reviews within three days, one week.**

**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 Beach House Beginnings **

"Finally!" yelled Sakura as she landed onto her knees. They had finally reached Sasuke's house and they couldn't have gotten there any faster.

"A little dramatic aren't we Saku?"

Sakura turned around and glared at the blonde.

"Don't even talk Naruto."

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Quiet dobe. You were never quiet for the whole trip so do it now," said Sasuke.

Sakura sighed. She had traveled with Naruto before but never on a plane and the one hour flight could not have taken any longer.

It was a pain just to get Naruto up. Sasuke and Sakura were about to leave him behind but Naruto was finally able to get his act together.

The flight would've been better if Naruto would've at least in normal volume on the plane. It was extremely embarrassing. Sakura had the seat behind Naruto and Sasuke. She also had a seat next to an unfortunate woman. At the beginning of the flight Naruto turned around in his seat and was talking excitedly to her about Sasuke and his house and his family. He had to be asked to turn around and talk quietly. By the third time it happened it looked like the flight attendant was going to strangle the blonde. Sasuke had to give him a glare and Sakura had to actually knock him over the head to get the message through.

So after that long one hour flight they were finally at the house. Sakura was impressed by the size of the house.

"You're house is really nice."

"It's only our beach house," said Sasuke.

"Let me guess. You're other house is actually much larger."

"My other house larger than this one."

"This place if a freaking villa!"

"Are you really all that surprised?"

There was a pause. Sakura felt kind of stupid. This was Sasuke _Uchiha_. Heir to the Uchiha empire.

"Whatever let's just get inside already, I'm tired."

Sasuke opened the door. A beautiful woman with long black hair came from the stairs.

"Sasuke, how was your flight honey?"

"Fine."

Then the woman looked at Sakura. She felt a little awkward by the look she was getting. Then she found herself being pulled into a tight hug by the woman.

"You're so cute! Sasuke didn't say that he was inviting a girl to stay with us and a beautiful one too."

Sakura felt very weird being held so lovingly.

"That's not a girl, mom."

"What?"

The woman then pulled away and stared at Sakura.

Sakura made a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry. I thought… I mean you…"

"Yes I get that sometimes," said Sakura.

"Hey Mrs. Uchiha," said Naruto.

"Oh hello Naruto dear. It's very nice to see you again."

"Yeah this is my friend, Saku."

"Saku?"

"Just call me Haruno, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Very well. So you're a new friend of Sasuke's?"

"Well I am new this year."

"Well please excuse me from earlier. You really do kind of look like a girl. I've never seen someone with pink hair before."

"Yeah I understand."

Sasuke cleared his throat before it became more awkward.

"Mom, we're tired and we need to put our luggage away."

"Oh of course! How rude of me. Naruto you get your usual room and Haruno you get our other guest bedroom. Sasuke take him to the one at the end of the hall to the left. That room has a very nice view."

"Ok."

"I'll call you all down for dinner."

* * *

Sakura was in her room lying down on the extremely comfy bed. _Maybe I should just take a nap until dinner?_ Eventually she sled out of bed to put her clothes away in the draws in the room. Then there was loud knocking on the door.

"Saku, we're going to town to get a few things! You better get ready!"

She sighed.

* * *

Outside was Naruto in some shorts a shirt with flip flops and sun glasses. Sasuke was wearing similar clothing but was also wearing a hat. Sakura came out with a baggy t-shirt, sneakers and cargo shorts.

"Why are we going to town?" asked Sakura.

"My mom wants us to go and get a few things."

"Don't you guys have servants or something to do that for you?"

"My mom likes to do a lot of the domestic things herself."

She looked him up and down to take in his clothing and she chuckled.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"You look like you're trying to go incognito. Like one of those celebrities trying to leave their house without the paparazzi taking notice."

Naruto laughed at this.

"Sasuke hates getting attention and once the girls find out that he's in town let's just say that the beaches will get slightly more crowded."

"Really? It seems that the Uchiha fan club is everywhere you go. I'm surprised that they aren't a cult yet."

"Actually…" but before Naruto could finish his sentence Sasuke punched him in the arm.

"Something wrong Uchiha?"

"We need to get moving so my mom can start making dinner."

* * *

Sakura was amazed at the shops. It held a lot of small little trinkets that she thought were quite cool. Now she was never a shopping girl (she was never much of a girl either but that was beside the point) but she did like to collect cool little items from different places.

"Saku why aren't you carrying any of the groceries?"

"Because I'm the one carrying the list and the only one here that can actually bargain."

"Threatening to hit them doesn't count."

She smack his head.

"Quiet, I didn't threaten any of the vendors and you know it."

"They were surprised to end up fighting with a pink haired boy," said Sasuke.

"Well I get what I want."

"You're really headstrong," said Naruto.

"Well it's the only way sometimes to get you to listen to me."

"So the unstoppable meets the unmovable."

Sasuke let out an amused sighed.

"More like the bull meets the ram."

"That doesn't make any sense teme."

"What he means Naruto is that we are both headstrong and the only difference is that one is bigger than the other. Thus one has more sway over the other."

"Well than you're the ram because you are smaller than… OW."

Sasuke snickered.

"What's left on the list?" he asked.

"Well all that's left is… tomatoes and it explicitly said lots of tomatoes."

She looked at the raven haired boy.

"What?"

"Nothing."

They finally arrived to a vendor that was specifically selling tomatoes.

"So is this dude some sort of tomato guru?"

"He sells the best tomatoes."

"So that's why you forced me not to buy any from the other guy?"

"Which other guy Saku? We went to like seven of them."

"Well I'm not going to buy bad quality food."

"You're not the one buying it."

"I am the one that is going to eat it."

But there conversation was interrupted by the vendor.

"Is that who I think it is? Ah, Sasuke and Naruto! I thought you would be coming by soon. I knew that it was your guy's break. It just so happens that these are my freshest tomatoes. All nice new and juicy."

"How much for four dozen sir?" asked Sakura.

The vendor stared at her for a moment.

"Um, are you their friend?"

"Yes, you can call me Haruno and I will be the one that decides if we end up buying these or not."

The man's face was a little shocked.

"So how much?" she asked.

"Um for four dozen I would say thirty dollars."

"Thirty dollars? After all this time that you've known Sasuke? You won't give a discount?"

"Well I already am. You don't understand my tomatoes. These are like nothing you've ever tasted."

"I'm not one for eating tomatoes like I do apples but seriously I'd say by the quality of your product that I would pay at least fifteen dollars."

"Fifteen dollars!"

"Yes."

"You are sorely mistaken if you think I'm going to sell for fifteen dollars."

"Maybe that is a little low, find seventeen dollars."

"I do not think so little boy. I know what punks like you do and if you weren't buying these for Sasuke than I would not be selling to you at all."

"Don't you think for one second that I don't know what people do to get these tomatoes this large. I've seen those documentaries and those specials on TV. I've also read those articles and frankly sir it's rather astonishing with what people do to sell their fruits."

There was a pause.

"You didn't call tomatoes vegetables."

"Well of course not. You have to be a complete idiot to say that tomatoes are fruits. Really a rather sad fact that so many people believe that though."

"I can not tell you how many times it has frustrated me to hear people call them that."

"I can understand."

"But you've actually read farmer's articles?"

"Of course. I think I should know where my food is coming from and how it's grown. I rather buy local than from the big organizations like Danzo Inc."

"Exactly! My you really area a bright boy."

"I'm seventeen."

"Oh… well I really do like you none the less. Let me reassure you that these are all just from my farm and I usually only sell them myself and only let about two crates shipped to a town about half an hour away from us."

"Well this is my first time coming here and I really am not a tomato person so I am still not totally convinced to your price for these tomatoes, you do understand?"

"Well yes so I'll make you a deal. I'll sell you these tomatoes for twenty five dollars."

"Nineteen,"

"Twenty three."

"Did I hear nineteen?"

"Twenty two dollars and fifty cents."

"I do believe you said nineteen."

"Twenty two dollars."

"All I hear you say is nineteen."

The vendor was obviously annoyed and appeared a little red faced.

"Twenty one dollars."

"Make it twenty and we have a deal."

And they shook on it.

"Wow Saku! The poor guy should've just agreed with you in the first place."

Sakura smiled at his comment.

"I must admit that it was slightly impressive," said Sasuke. "But you totally used him. You knew what you were going to do the moment you saw him."

"Maybe, what makes you say that?"

"I don't find you as someone that would actually watch vegetable documanteries and you don't typically become so understanding with someone."

"Ouch I think that hurt a little _Uchiha_. You really don't think I spend my time intelluctally?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He knew that the pinkette was a scholarship student and even managed to get Naruto through his exams so it wasn't like she wasn't smart.

"I don't think that vegetables were you're thing."

She chuckled.

"Well I guess you did notice. You were right. I figured this guy out a mile away. I knew to get the price I wanted that I would first have to be… sympathetic? Well I had to be very convincing."

"Wait you mean that it was all an act?" asked Naruto.

"No not all of it. I am against Danzo Inc. but truthfully I don't read the farmers article that often and you've seen me eat. I'm not that self conscious and especially with the questionable quality of the food that they serve at the school."

Sasuke stopped walking for a little bit.

"You're against Danzo Inc?"

"Well yeah."

"Why?"

"Are you kidding me? That old man is shrewd and his methods argh. All the corners he cuts and the labor he enforces. It's infuriating. I think that if more people knew about it that he would be run out of business."

Sasuke was a little impressed to say the least. Danzo Inc. Is a major competitor against the Uchiha empire.

* * *

Until dinner they ended up playing games off of the X-box, particularly Call of Duty and Halo. They Kicked Butt. Naruto even did pretty decent but Sakura was masterful. They were pretty much unbeatable. An A-team.

At dinner Sakura thought it was better not to talk to the mom too much because it seemed that she would not let go of the scene that happened earlier. She learned that his mother's name was Mikoto and his father's Fugaku. Sakura also couldn't help but smile when she saw his dad.

At first Naruto was talking to both Sasuke and his mom and they got onto the subject of her and Naruto had to talk about the earlier incident with the vendor. This is when Fugaku actually spoke to her.

"You drive quite a hard bargain boy."

There was that word again, _boy_. So just because she didn't look like an older male made everyone call her boy?

"I'll take that as a compliment from you. But yes if you know you can get something and without stepping on toes, I believe that you should do it."

"It would be a sight to see you in the marketing world. Tell me you are new to the school?"

"Yes I transferred a little over three weeks ago."

"Why did you not come before?"

"Well I honestly never thought of coming here for high school and it is financially out of my range."

"Then how are you attending? Financial aid?"

Sakura didn't particularly like how he was talking but it was just the way Uchiha's talked.

"No I have a full ride scholarship."

Fugaku stared at her for a moment.

"That is impressive."

"Thank you sir."

"So do you have an idea for what you want to be when you're older Haruno?" asked Mrs. Uchiha.

"I think I'll become a doctor."

"Oh your skills will go to waste then," said Fugaku.

Sakura laughed.

"Oh well I really want to go into the medical field and I've done several extra classes to insure I get into a good pre med school."

"You seem really prepared."

"I just know what I want."

Fugaku smirked at this comment.

"Very driven I like that."

"You seem like a really strong willed boy. You must have lovely parents," said Mrs. Uchiha.

Sakura didn't respond. A silence had fallen over the table. Sasuke looked at her face to see that she had it facing downwards towards her plate. It was a little hard to see her eyes but he was sitting right next to her. _That look. He looks almost… sad._

"Haruno, did I say something wrong. I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"That's all right."

An awkward silence fell upon the diners.

"So Sasuke you're brother is also going to come this break too."

"Brother?" asked Sakura.

"Yes Itachi. He's in collage already and he'll be arriving around noon."

Sakura noticed the change in Sasuke. It was very subtle and she was still not capable at picking it up all the time but she was getting better at it.

"Well thank you for the food, Mrs. Uchiha and it was nice meeting you Mr. Uchiha. Thank you both again for allowing me to stay at your house this break."

"Oh I love it when Sasuke brings his friends over and especially new ones. I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Yes." Sakura then turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "See you guys tomorrow and Naruto so help me if you try to pull anything while I sleep let's just say that this will be the last nice place you will ever see again."

Sasuke's parents both had a shocked face when they heard the pinkette's comment.

"You know for some one that size he does seem to actually be threatening," said Fugaku.

"Saku has always been like that sir. We've been friends longer than Sasuke has been mine. He sometimes says things like that so people will take him seriously or maybe it's so people at first don't and than they find out that they should have."

"Well he is a little strange with dying his hair that color. That's why people don't take him seriously."

"Dad, that is his natural hair color."

"Really?"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"I thought he was a girl at first because of his hair. But still I could've sworn he was a girl," said Mikoto.

"I think it's just because you always wanted a daughter that you thought Haruno was one," said Sasuke.

"Well maybe but still."

* * *

So they all finished dinners and left to their rooms. Naruto was planning all the fun things that they could do and Sasuke was dreading the next day. Sakura was just lying in her bed thinking that there was nothing to worry about.

But this is Sakura Haruno and you must always be worried.

* * *

**A sense of foreboding? **

**What will happen with Itachi coming and is he bringing company? Should I add some other Akatsuki members? Which ones if you think so?**

**So i don't really know why i refered to sasuke's dad as Fugaku and his mom as Mrs. Uchiha during the whole thing. so don't ask me about it please.**

**Anyways please review.  
**


	10. Special Relations

**V is here!**

**That is the fastest I think I've ever updated. Well I had plenty of time today and I thought _Well they did meet all the requirements and you are pretty free today. So why not?_**

**It's also THE TENTH CHAPTER! I feel so accomplished. Since it is a remarkable event and probably one of the most important moments in my life (sarcasm?) I thought I should do a shout out to some very devoted fans. **

**First and foremost I must say thank you to Katarina Wolffe who was my first reviewer and has reviewed all my chapters. I am very happy that you like my story so much.**

**Second is SasoLOVE111 who started reviewing in chapter two. I know Raven and I also like your story Amateur Night which you need to update in my opinion.**

**So the next time I do something like this will be when I end the story or reach chapter 20 (?). So the same rules are in effect. Two reviews, two weeks. Three reviews within three days, within one week.  
**

**So I do not own Naruto and now you can read one

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 Special Relations**

Sakura was slowly starting to wake up. The room was dark and she couldn't hear any noise. _What time is it? I feel like I slept a lot but it's still so dark._ She decided not to question it and just go back to sleep but then she heard knocking on the door.

"Saku! I'm coming in!."

She groaned at hearing Naruto's voice. The said blonde than opened the door.

"Woah. You're still asleep? It's about to be noon. Come on we have to get ready for the day!"

"Naruto when I'm on vacation my body goes into vacation mode. I sleep in and stay up late."

"Well Sasuke's mom was kind of afraid you died in your room."

"I appreciate her concern (I think) but I've just been… AH PUT THE CURTAINS BACK."

Sakura put the blankets over her head trying to shield her eyes from the blinding sunlight.

"You guys are being really loud," said Sasuke as he walked into the room.

"Why are you in here?" said Sakura.

"My mom wanted to know what was taking you so long."

"I thought I was on vacation. Do I not get the right to sleep in?"

Naruto pulled the blankets off of the pinkette. She was wearing some PJ pants and a really old giant shirt.

"I think you've been wearing the same shirt since we were ten," said Naruto.

She through a pillow straight at him and it hit him right in the face.

"You're talking too loud for me."

"Well hurry up."

"Hey what's up with their being no locks in the house?" asked Sakura.

There are locks but not in the main doors to the guest rooms."

"Do your parents not trust guest?"

"You'd be surprised."

With that the raven haired boy left the room followed by the grinning blonde. Sakura sighed. She went through her clothes picking out her out fit for the day. Going into the bathroom she noticed how her short messy hair made her look slightly more feminine which to her didn't make much sense because any guy with short hair who had bed head would look still like a guy.

* * *

Coming into the kitchen she saw Mrs. Uchiha.

"Haruno kun, a little bit like a sleeping beauty aren't we?"

_Haruno kun?_

"Um geez Mrs, Uchiha I thought I was on vacation," said Sakura jokingly. Mikoto laughed.

"Well there is still some French toast left over and I can make you some eggs."

Sakura was a little shocked. She had never had someone make her breakfast.

"Um eggs would be nice please."

"All right."

Naruto came into the kitchen.

"Saku come on we're going to the beach after you eat."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting outside for the pinkette. Naruto was wearing trunks, flip flops, and sunglasses. Sasuke was wearing a similar outfit but with an open shirt. Sakura walked out wearing a shirt and cargo shorts with sneakers and a cap. She was also carrying a tote bag.

"Are you not going swimming?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't plan to."

"Do you not know how to?" he asked with a smirk.

"I just prefer not to Uchiha."

She started walking away from the house.

"You know I've actually only have seen Saku swim once."

"Yeah and it was to save you!" she said.

"'Save you'?" asked Sasuke.

"Well it happened on one of our many adventures."

"More like misadventures," she called back.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto.

"To the beach, duh."

"You're going in the opposite direction," said Sasuke.

She stopped walking. Turning around she began to stomp towards the beach. Naruto chuckled.

* * *

"Oh come on guys," said Naruto.

Sakura was currently residing underneath an umbrella and she had no intention of moving.

"We came to the beach to run around and swim. Maybe even play a game of volley ball."

"I never actually agreed to come to the beach. You decided that all on your own."

"Sasuke are you just going to be in the shade with him too?"

"I never said that I would run around with you dobe."

Sasuke also didn't have any intention of running around in the middle of the day in scorching heat. Sakura took notice that the beach wasn't too crowded and she didn't mind Sasuke being next to her too much but she noticed the forming crowd of girls not to far off. _That might turn into a problem._ She turned to the boy lying down next to her.

"It seems your popular where ever you go. Your fan club is here," she said while indicating the direction the girls where in.

Sasuke closed and let out an annoyed sigh. The crowd was coming closer and possibly getting larger. When he could no longer stand hearing their girls he got up and went into the ocean bringing Naruto with him.

* * *

About an hour later, Sakura was about three fourths of the way through with the book she brought with her when she noticed a group of girls behind her. They eventually came up to her and Sakura recognized what kind of girls these were. Fan girls.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" asked one of the girls.

"Well I don't really feel like running around. The sun is really strong today."

"So you just brought a book to read?" asked another girl.

"Yeah I love reading and this is actually a pretty good place to read."

"Aren't you lonely all by yourself?"

"No."

"Would you like us to keep you company?"

"Lovely girls like you should not spend your days sitting under umbrellas. You should be active or else you'll waste your youth."

* * *

Sasuke was a little shocked when he saw Haruno talking to a group of girls. He thought that they were going to try to get information out of the pinkette about him or that they wanted his shirt and he was pretty sure that the boy would sell it to then if he got the chance.

"Wow Saku is talking to a bunch of girls. I wonder what about?" said Naruto.

They both walked back to their little area and noticed that all the girls seemed absolutely enthralled with their friend.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave the safety of the umbrella?" asked Naruto.

"No I am well protected form the direct heat of the sun. Did you even put sun block on? Either of you?"

"Why would I need sun block?"

She sighed. She could hear some of the excited fan girls squeal.

"Do you guys need any help with your back?"

"I can help you!"

"I brought this great sun block!"

"Oh please choose me!"

Naruto chuckled.

"Let's head back to the house. It's too hot to be on the beach today. We can come back tomorrow when it's cooler," said Sasuke.

"I agree," said Naruto.

So much to the dismay of the fan girls the three went back to the house.

* * *

Sakura went down the stairs after taking her shower, getting all the sand off of her skin. When she got there she saw Sasuke talking to an older male who looked a lot like him. _I guess that's Itachi?_ They all turned to her and she felt slightly awkward being the center of attention. The older guy looked to Sasuke.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, little brother?"

"Hn."

"Hello I'm Itachi Uchiha." He took out his hand. Sakura took out her own and they shook.

"I can tell."

He smirked.

"I do believe I just gave mine now will you tell me yours?"

"You can call me Haruno."

"Very well then. I must say Sasuke has never talked about you before."

"He just met me. I'm Naruto's long time best friend."

"So he just met you and he invited you to our beach house? You two must've hit it off really well."

_He thinks I'm a girl too._

"Well me and him have come to an understanding and actually Naruto more or less invited me to the house and it didn't bother Sasuke to bring me along."

"Hn."

Sakura's eyes narrowed a bit and grinned at hearing the nonsensical noise.

"You guys really are brothers."

"I don't particularly like being compared to my little brother."

"Well then you should prove yourself different. Maybe you are the good Uchiha brother?"

Itachi eyed Sasuke.

"So did you meet my brother at one of the group outings of the two schools or…"

Sakura laughed.

"I'm_ attending _the same school as your brother."

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly and he stared at her for a second longer. Sakura never really minded when they did this because it was true that she wasn't a boy but still with everything she did and acted you'd think that some people would think she was a boy.

"Well you do seem to attract very special people, little brother."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at his words. She had to be cautious around him. He gave her a bad feeling.

"So are you going to be here all of our break?"

"Perhaps."

She looked at him for a little bit longer waiting to hear more but he wasn't going to say anything else. She saw that Sasuke was clearly not happy being near his brother and before something happened she decided that they would spend their time productively.

"Hey why don't we play some more Halo, didn't you buy the new one?" she asked Sasuke.

"Yeah."

They were all leaving.

"I'll see you later Haruno."

"Perhaps," she replied with a grin.

Itachi was left in the living room thinking about the pink haired boy he just met. He was rather intrigued. Than his mother came in.

"Itachi dear did you already say hi to your brother and meet his friends?"

"Hn."

"What did you think of his new friend?"

"He's rather peculiar."

"I know what you mean but I really like him and he seems a little less energetic than Naruto." She sighed. "I thought he was a girl the first time I saw him and to tell you the truth I was kind of hoping he was. I always wanted a girl, not that I don't love having two boys but still."

"I understand mother."

"So how many guest bedrooms should I prepare?"

"Five."

"Oh so they are not all coming?"

"They do have families and houses of their own."

"True."

Mikoto was walking upstairs when she heard a big ruckus and some shouting. She turned back to Itachi.

"Did you warn your brother that your cousin Tobi is here too?"

There was a silence.

"I thought Tobi would want to surprise him," he said with an inward smirk.

Then there was more noise and both rushed upstairs.

* * *

The three of them just left Itachi and were heading to the entertainment room which was were all the game stations and electronic devices were. Upon opening the door a figure jumped out with an orange mask and lunged to the group.

Needless to say it freaked them out.

The figure glomped Sasuke and it was effectively squeezing him to death.

"Tobi has missed Sasuke. Has Sasuke missed Tobi too."

"Tobi get off or so help me God…" and Sasuke effectively shoved Tobi off of him.

Sakura was still recovering from shock and Naruto was laughing until Tobi glomped him too.

"Tobi has also missed Naruto!"

"Ah get him off!"

Sakura was smiling and very amused. That is until Tobi turned his attention to the pinkette.

There was a moment as they stared at each other.

"Hello Tobi's name is Tobi what's your's?"

"Um, Haruno."

"Haruno has pink hair but Tobi thinks it's too short for a girl. Tobi thinks you would look much prettier if you would let it grow it. Then you would be a pretty girl."

Sakura's fists were balled up.

"Tobi wants to hug the pretty girl!"

"HELL NO!"

And in one swift movement. Sakura's fist collided with his face and he was sent flying back to the wall.

"Ow! Haruno chan hits very hard for a girl!"

She was seething with anger and started to head towards Tobi.

"AH! NO! Tobi is a good boy!"

* * *

The scene that Mikoto and Itachi saw when they entered the room was… weird.

They saw Naruto using all his power to hold Sakura back from pummeling Tobi to death and tobi cowering in a corner with Sasuke just sitting on the couch watching it all play out.

"Haruno chan is scary!"

"Um Haruno you do have to excuse our cousin," said Itachi.

"He's your cousin?"

"Yes and by now I'm sure you know that his name is Tobi. He'll also be here for the remainder of our visit."

Sakura stopped trying to fight Naruto and calmed down.

"You said that Sasuke had special friends well you're related to special people."

Itachi smirked.

"Touché."

"Wait if Tobi is here than that means that there are others coming," said Sasuke.

"Very observant little brother. Do you want a star next to your name on the fridge?"

Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Stop it Itachi," said their mother.

Sakura was lost.

"Come on Tobi, why don't you be a good boy and come with your Auntie Mikoto."

"Ok because Tobi is a good boy."

Then they left leaving Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura alone in the room.

"Well then let's play some Halo Reach!" exclaimed Naruto.

They all sat down in their perspective seats and began playing. Sakura looked over to Sasuke and wondered if the business of the _others_ was bothering Sasuke and maybe if she too should be concerned.

* * *

**Tobi and Itachi made their debut! **

**So if you guys want any specific Akatsuki members you better tell me to put them in.**

**Also I don't play Call of Duty or Halo (but I do know they are extremely poplular) so I don't exactly know how the games work and how teams work out. I need someone to tell me becuase I think I'm going to use Call of Duty in the next chapter and the scenario goes along the lines of team 7 against the akatsuki but I don't know how you form a specific team to go against another one or if they have to even out. If anyone needs more information ask me and if you can give me information than please do.**

**So now after my little question you should review.  
**


	11. The Others

**V is back!**

**So sorry that I am late in updating, thus due to my personal rules this chapter had to be a minimum of three thousand words and is actually over 3500 words. **

**So this chapter was kind of hard to write since it introduces the rest of the Akatsuki. I don't think I did them justice and it has actually made me quite depressed. **

**But do you know what will make me feel better? If you guys review!**

**So same rules are in place, (if you want to see them please reference the AN for the last three chapters and of course fail to do so will penalize me into typing a minimum of at least three thousand words.**

**So I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 The Others**

Sakura was walking with the guys from the movies. Sasuke seemed eager to get them out of the house and he also seemed like he didn't want to go back home any time soon. She knew that something was happening today and someone was coming but she didn't know who. When she asked if it was more relatives he replied no and would not elaborate on the matter. She didn't mind going out of the house too much. Sasuke's mom was always hanging around her when they were in the house and she was particularly _motherly _towards her. It was a little strange to her. Also she didn't mind not having to be near Itachi or for that matter Tobi. She was still slightly confused on how Tobi could be related to either Itachi or Sasuke. There had to be some genetic anomaly with the orange masked boy. She did wonder however on the matter of how old he was because she could tell that he had to be older than them due to his physique but he acted like a five year old. Was there lack of oxygen when he was born?

They were walking aimlessly in the town and she was starting to get bored. She only had twenty dollars on her and dinner wouldn't be served till seven which was a little later than what she was use to but Mrs. Uchiha had specifically said that she would not feed them earlier but they were welcome to eating a snack anytime before 4:30, which seemed a little strange that she even had a time period which they could eat. It was currently 4:00 and they had spent the majority of the day watching movies and going through shops. They did end up watching one soccer game in the restaurant that they ate lunch in.

"Are we going back to your house now?" asked Sakura.

"Hn."

Her eyes narrowed and she started to glare at him.

"Well if we get back now they'll probably be there," said Naruto.

"Hn."

"Who is them?" asked Sakura. But before Naruto could answer her Sasuke spoke.

"Nobody, we should call my mom to see if she needs any groceries."

"And if she doesn't than can we go to sign up for the volleyball tournament? I really want to enter and beat all of the other competitors," said Sakura with an evil smile.

"Hn."

"Oh shut up with that stupid noise!"

"Hn," he said again but with an amused smirk.

"Urgh. Call your mom already."

Sasuke took out his phone and called. Sakura sighed. She didn't know how she was going to survive all of break with the Uchiha and especially since all the fun festivities didn't start till the next week. She was gazing aimlessly when she noticed a couple of girl looking in her direction blushing and giggling towards her group. Then she heard a conversation of a couple of girls passing by them.

"Did you see?"

"No what?"

"They came and they're at their house now."

"What no way. Are you serious?"

"Totally. I can't wait to see them down at the beach. The others and I are totally going to scope the beach, to see when they go there."

Sakura tried to hear more but they walked to far away and she could no longer hear their conversation. How is it that everyone except her knew who was supposed to be there. She also wanted to know why they annoyed Sasuke so much.

"She says that she doesn't need anything."

"All right than lets go!" she exclaimed.

* * *

At the beach she noticed some of the other possible competition. They were also noticing her and she could tell that they were all thinking the same thing. _'They can't be serious?'_ She only gave them a small smile. Their preconceived notions would be their downfall. They walked up to the table that was on the beach. It had a two men who seemed to be in their early thirties or late twenties.

"Hello were here to sign up for the tournament," said Sakura.

The man on the left had dreads and sunglasses on. The one on the right had a cap on backwards.

"Are you serious?" asked the one on the right.

"Of course."

The one on the left slid his sunglasses down a little and looked directly at her.

"No offense but you would be eaten alive… boy. Go along and enter the sand castle competition. You're wasting my time. This is for people that will actually create competition."

Sasuke noticed the pinkette's balled up fist but he wanted to see if she was actually going to punch the directors of the tournament.

She made a forced smile and looked at the directors. But before she could reply Naruto interrupted her.

"Competition? We're the best! I have Sasuke Uchiha and Saku Haruno with me! Two of the most competitive people to ever be put on the planet. They hate to lose and always win." At this point the blonde got on top of the table was directing his exclamations to everyone that was present. " Also they got me, Naruto Uzamaki and you better believe it that we're gong to win! So I dare you all to try and get us out."

Everyone was quiet and staring at their group. Sakura pulled him down.

"Naruto …" she said threateningly but before she could add the threat the directors talked.

"Fine. You guys will be pretty interesting to watch in my opinion," said the one on the left.

"Are you guys serious about entering into this competition?" asked the one on the right.

This time Sasuke spoke. He stared straight into their eyes.

"Does it look like we're kidding?"

"All right then you guys will be team seven," said the guy on the left and he handed them a paper that said team seven on it, so that they would sign their name saying who was going to be on their team.

"What they hell were you thinking! Not only were you shouting in public ,which I'm pretty sure we have had several conversations about doing that but you got on top of the table!" yelled Sakura.

"Well it got their attention didn't it?"

"That's not the point dobe," said Sasuke. "You made a fool of yourself once again in public."

Naruto chuckled.

"But now they are all going to be watching us," said the blonde.

"Good," said Sasuke and Sakura and they both grinned (evilly). They were both oblivious to the fact that they spoke simultaneously though and Naruto got a chill.

* * *

In the house Sasuke went to his room to get something and Naruto accompanied him despite the fact that Sasuke didn't want him to. Sakura went into the kitchen to get a snack before Mrs. Uchiha cut her off.

Walking into the living room she saw a guy and a girl stop talking and stare at her. The guy she noticed had several piercings and orange hair. The woman had blue hair with an origami flower in it. And people thought she had a special hair color. There was silence until she took a bit of the apple she was holding. After several chews and what seemed to be a very loud swallow the blue haired woman spoke up.

"Hello you must be Itachi's little brother's new friend. I forget your name but mine is Konan." She held out her hand.

"Hello, you can call me Haruno." Sakura took the hand and shook it.

"So you're Haruno. Itachi did say that you were unique," said the guy who was still staring at him.

She gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Is that all Itachi said?"

The man didn't answer he question.

"My name is Pein."

Sakura thought it best not to show any emotion to the mention of his name but instead she took another bite of her apple.

"So am I right to assume that you are friends of Itachi?"

"Yes."

"Are you guys staying for the break too."

"Most of it."

She took another bite of the apple. Obviously she wasn't going to get a lot of conversation out of them at the moment and she was slightly uncomfortable with the stares.

"I'll see you guys at dinner then."

* * *

She left them both where she found them. _They must be the people that everyone was talking about. I don't see why they would annoy Sasuke so much._ Entering his room she saw that they were just watching youtube videos. She gave the raven haired boy a look.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, you're just strange."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

She glared at him.

"At least I'm not socially inept and have awkward relationships."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," she said with a sigh.

The conversation would be pointless and in the end unnecessary.

* * *

After thirty minutes of watching some more hilarious parodies and other strange things that caused Naruto to have one or two smacks over the head they decided to watch a movie. Entering the entertainment room Sasuke realized that he left the movie in his room and left to go get it. Naruto left to see if he could sneak in a bowl of popcorn for them before dinner. This left Sakura all alone in the room.

She leaned her head back on the sofa and was enjoying the silence until she heard two voices. They seemed to be arguing. She got up to see if it was Naruto and Sasuke but she was pretty sure that it wasn't by the pitch of the voices. Even if she was hearing them through the doors she would be able to tell if it was her friend.

Then the door opened.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara were arguing again. They had been invited as usual, by Itachi to spend winter break at his home. They were arguing of course about art. They were trying to find Kisame and were heading to the entertainment room to see if he was there because their fish like friend was no where to be found. Upon opening the door they both were quite shock on what they saw. Standing there seemed to be a boy(?) with pink hair looking at both of them. They were all silent for a moment before Deidara spoke.

"Who are you, un?"

_Un?_ Thought Sakura.

"It's not polite asking some one's name before giving your own."

They guys were taken slightly aback with the pinkettes attitude.

"My name is Deidara, un."

Sasori was quiet observing the strange person in front of them.

"Haruno."

"What are you doing here, un?"

"I'm waiting for my friends to come back. Are you guys Itachi's friends too?"

"Yeah, un."

"So you are Sasuke's new house guest," said Sasori.

Sakura locked eyes with Sasori. She didn't answer immediately.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"My name is Sasori Akasuna."

"My I enquire as to why you are in this room?"

"We're looking for someone, un."

"Is it Pein or Konan?"

"Oh you've already met them, un? But no were looking for someone else, un."

_There's another one of them?_

"Sorry I haven't seen anyone else."

Sakura observed the pair. Sasori was very observant, she could tell. Also she couldn't help but notice how much Deidara looked like Ino and it amused her. Deidara noticed the small smile that the pinkette had on her face.

"What are you laughing at, un?"

"I do believe I've made no noise and especially none that resemble laughing."

"You know what I mean, un."

"You should speak properly first before getting all snippy at some one."

"I am older than you so you should show more respect, un."

"You haven't done anything to show that you deserve that type of respect."

"I can't believe that I'm arguing with someone that chose to have pink hair."

"Excuse me but my hair is natural."

Sasori was emotionless during the whole conversation. He was quite curious on the new person that they found. He was enjoying watching the situation escalate. He wanted to see what the small person could do.

It seemed to make any situation to become bad or worse you just had to add something called a Tobi.

"Deidara senpai! Tobi has been looking everywhere for you!"

Deidara gave a not-you face. Sakura saw that Tobi looked at her.

"Haruno chan, are you in a better mood?"

Sakura clearly showed her pissed off face to the childish orange wearing person in front of her.

"Tobi you better stop calling me that or so help me god there will be no mask on earth that will be able to cover the horrible things I will do to your face."

"Ah! Haruno chan is scaring Tobi. Please don't hurt Tobi. Tobi is a good boy."

Tobi was hiding behind Deidara.

"What the hell are you doing hiding behind me, un?"

"Since he seems to like you so much get your pet out to leave before I beat him to a bloody pulp."

Deidara looked at her with disbelief.

"I don't think you could hurt anyone that badly, un."

"Why not?" she asked.

Sasori could tell that her mood was worsening.

"Well for one you are really small and a girl, un."

"No Deidara senpai! Haruno chan is scary and strong. She hurt Tobi when Tobi was only trying to be a good boy!"

But when Tobi said this he had left the sanctity of Deidara's back and was left wide open. Which of course led to Sakura grabbing him by the collar and shaking him violently.

"What did I just say about calling me Haruno chan!"

"Agh no! Tobi is a good boy! Help Tobi, Deidara Senpai!"

Diedara was to confused at the scene before him to actually do anything. Sasori was slightly amused and bored at the same time but then he remembered something that Tobi had said earlier.

"Haruno could you stop shaking Tobi for a moment so I can ask him something?"

Sakura was a little shocked by the request but complied. Though she was still holding him by the collar slightly suffocating him.

"Tobi why were you looking for Deidara?"

"Oh Tobi had a message to give!"

"What was that message?"

"That Kisame is with Itachi and that Diedara senpai no longer has to go looking for him."

"Oh so he was with Itachi the whole time, un."

"All right then we should leave. I shall see you later than Haruno," said Sasori before he walked out the door with Deidara behind him. By now Sakura had let go of Tobi completely and he followed the pair out the door.

Sitting down again Sakura resumed her position she was in before hearing Deidara and Sasori. She then heard voices again and this time she was sure that one of them belonged to her friend. She turned her face to the door and noticed that Naruto came in empty handed and Sasuke came in with the movie.

"So I guess you got caught Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, Sasuke's mom caught me."

"Well you aren't exactly that discreet," said Sasuke.

"What are you talking about teme? I'm a ninja!"

Sakura chuckled and Sasuke scoffed.

Close to the ending of the movie they were called down for dinner.

* * *

Entering the dining room, Sakura surveyed the room. She saw all the people she had met earlier and then she noticed a new face. The man was sitting next to Itachi and she thought that he resembled a fish. When they made eye contact he flashed her a toothy smile and Sakura didn't know whether to be amused. Taking her place next to Sasuke, this was also next to Deidara.

The fish like man introduced himself to Sakura.

"Hello, I'm Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Haruno."

Sakura felt slightly uncomfortable with the way Kisame was staring at her. His expression was a mixture of wonder and amusement. She slightly felt like the person that was walking and unbeknownst to them they were about to fall into a hole while Kisame was the person that was watching and allowing the person to fall.

Breaking eye contact she once again looked at all the faces of the other people and not saying it to particularly anybody but just really talking out loud she said,

"So these are the others."

Kisame who was sitting straight across from her brought it upon himself to comment.

"I suppose we are. Did Itachi's little brother tell you stories about us?"

Sakura chuckled.

"The exact opposite. It seemed that Sasuke wanted to act like you guys never existed."

Kisame started laughing.

"It's rude to talk about other people especially when they are present," said Sasuke.

"So Haruno, you're in the same year as Sasuke correct?" asked Kisame.

"Yes."

Needless to say all the guest were curious.

"Your hair is natural, right?"

"I was born with this hair."

KIsame grinned.

"Konan always gets mad at people when they think she dyes her hair and I think a boy with any sense in him would not dye his hair pink."

Konan spoke up.

"So do you get your hair from your mom or your dad?"

Sakura didn't answer. Up till now Sakura was cheerful and open. Sasuke turned to her and then noticed that an almost painful look in her eyes but the moment he saw it, it disappeared.

"Neither."

Sasori also noticed the look in her eyes too.

"So Haruno how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm seventeen."

He gave her a blank look.

"Seriously, un?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"It's just that at first I thought you were younger and then I thought that you might have a growing disorder, un."

"I can insure you that there is nothing wrong with the way I am."

"You must have a strange family, un."

Sakura was getting annoyed and instead of replying to the blonde pony tail wearing boy she kicked him and simultaneously asked Mikoto to pass the mashed potatoes.

"Tobi wants mashed potatoes too!"

Sakura passed them back to Mikoto to give to Tobi.

Sakura glanced at Deidara and saw that either him or Sasori would still ask her some unwanted questions. After all isn't dinner meant for eating and having civilized conversation? Lately she was feeling this was the time that she got interviewed. So she thought that getting Tobi to annoy Deidara would be the best tactic to distract the rest from her.

"So Tobi do you go to the same collage as Deidara and Itachi?"

"Yes and Tobi is a good boy! All the teachers say Tobi is a good boy!"

Sakura didn't know what to say at first. She was quite shocked to learn that he was in collage and even more so the same one as Itachi.

"So what is it like being with Deidara."

"Deidara senpai is always arguing with Sasori senpai on art. He is always saying 'Art is a bang, un'"

Sakura laughed at his imitation of Deidara.

"Is that so and what type of art does Deidara do?"

"I do clay sculptures," said Deidara.

"Oh really? You Sasori?"

"I work with wood."

"So Tobi what do you think about Deidara's art?"

"Deidara senpai doesn't create art Haruno chan! He likes making bombs!"

Pein gave Tobi a look that said you-better-shut-up-now. Kisame just cleared his throat.

Sakura smiled she had gotten the conversation to change from her. It also helped that Mikoto started asking questions about their families.

By the end of dinner all Sakura knew was that she caught some unwanted attention from Itachi's friends.

* * *

After dinner she was walking with Naruto and Sasuke back to finish their movie.

"So what did you think of Itachi's friends Saku?"

"They were interesting."

"There are more of them but they didn't all come this break."

"I can't imagine what his other friends must be like."

Naruto grinned at this comment.

"Do you know he calls his little gang Akatsuki?"

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious."

"Well aren't they all high and mighty."

* * *

After the movie Sakura went in her room to go to sleep.

_Somehow I feel things just got a whole lot more complicated. _

And things would only become more complicated.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **

**I am pretty sure that next chapter will have the call of duty scene and definetly more with the akatsuki trying to mess with team seven. Do I hear romance in the air? **

**Someone will find out Sakura's secret in the next chapter but who?**

**Is there going to be a SasuSaku moment?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**And if you want to find out sooner then review!  
**


	12. What Do You Want From Me?

**Hello V here!**

**Yes I know that I am grossly over due. But You should all know that this is over five thousand words and has a lot of dialogue and talk.**

**The game scene did not make it this chapter so more than likely the next one. **

**I have spent the last seven hours typing this (I apparently have no life and do not sleep) and currently it is a little past for o' clock in the morning. I am definitely sleeping past noon.**

**So I have been reading Naruto. the funny thing about it is that this series is the perfect one to make AU fanfictions or just regular world ones but the truth is that I had never read the manga or watched the show entirely. The show has to many filler arcs for my taste and I am in the second part of the series which is much more to the point but also frustrates me to no end. Well truthfully I'm doing this so that I can write a future fanfiction. **

**So same rules apply just like earlier. So review review review  
**

**I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 What do you want from me?**

Sakura thought that she had her life prioritized. She was going to graduate from high school, get into a good pre med school, get into a great medical school, and become a great doctor. This all changed within the last month. Before graduating high school she wanted to beat Sasuke (both physically and with the little games they played) and this was more out of annoyance than anything else. But now she had added something else. She was going to kill the Akatsuki. It was currently Sunday and the volley ball tournament had started, but over the last couple of days she had been with them she knew that they were out to mess with not only her friends but more so her. She didn't know what she had exactly done to deserve their attention, maybe it was the pink hair that screamed for attention or maybe it was just because they had nothing better to do and they were bored. She made a heavy sigh just remembering some of the moments that had taken place. A lot of it was when she and the guys decided to stay inside. It never ended pleasantly. Usually the ending always involved some person with a more level headed mind to pry away the shouting people shouting at each other (aka Sakura vs Deidara with Sasuke and Pein separating them ). Not to mention that someone just decided to show up. It was a silver haired guy named Hidan that decided that instead of going to his relatives he was going to crash at the Uchihas and he and Sakura had an immediate disliking to each other.

Then when they weren't arguing with each other that was were the pranks started and it wasn't only just her and Deidara but it was most of the present Akatsuki members and also Naruto and Sasuke. The first major prank that got all of them was when Deidara decided to attach one of those firecrackers that requires you to pull two strings to make them explode, to each of their doors and when they opened them they exploded so it started with Naruto having to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and once his went off Sakura and Sasuke had to see what happened and they came out. Deidara and the others where watching this and took pictures of each of their reactions. Deidara did this because of an earlier comment in a conversation

_Flash back _

"_I finally understand why you're friends with Sasuke and Naruto, yeah," said Deidara_

"_Oh really I guess your brain has finally reached that state in development to start problem solving." sneered Sakura._

_Deidara glared at her._

"_It's because they protect you since you're not even "boy" enough,yeah. That's why you have two of them, to make up for all the "boy" you don't have, yeah. You probably get scared pretty easily, yeah."_

"_That's funny coming from a guy with a high ponytail. But don't worry I don't keep Sasuke and Naruto around to protect me. I don't get scared at the sound of a pop."_

To give credit Sakura was scared in the shot but her picture was too blurry but Naruto did do a very high pitched (girly) scream. The next day the Akatsuki had created copies and put them all over the house. Sasuke and Naruto spent a good two hours on finding them all and taking them down. Sakura kept a copy of each for possible future blackmail.

This prank of course received major retaliation from them. In which Sakura had noticed that Mikoto once said that she had to constantly wash and change the bed sheets because they sweated so much in their sleep, and knowing that that particular night was going to be a scorcher, she and the gang bought instant milk and put it underneath the sheets. Next morning they smelled horrible.

Then the Akatsuki retaliated with stacking a ton of cans that were taped to the door to keep them in place. When Sakura and co. opened their doors they were crushed by them. She still wanted to know how they got so many cans and when they had the time to do it all.

Lastly the latest comeback was where they went out and bout several cans of shaving cream. Once home they froze all of them. Then (being very safe) they cut the can off and left the frozen part inside the Akatsuki's rooms. Once they finally melted shaving cream flooded their room. It was hilarious to watch and of course they took pictures of their reactions when they realized that shaving cream covered every inch of their floors and somewhat of their furniture.

* * *

She was currently on the beach watching one of the games going on and sizing up the competition. Her team didn't have a game today. The reason she was watching this game so much was because it was the Akatsuki versus a poor unsuspecting team. The ones that were playing was Kisame, Deidara, Itachi and Hidan. The thing about the tournament is that you could have a team of two people or of four and when a four person team went against a two person team then they would have to cut down their team to four. She was very wary of them. She didn't know what they would do next after their latest prank and she couldn't believe she was doing such a thing. The last time she had pulled a prank was with Naruto for their first year of middle school and was more like a "Hey you better recognize!" kind of thing. A more of a pronouncement. But it was funny to see twenty-something year olds stooping to their level. Watching the game was very important for even though the opposing team wouldn't test the Akatsuki it would at least let her begin to have an idea of the strengths that each of their members had in the game.

After a little while longer Akatsuki was of course declared the winner.

"Scared yet? If you want to drop out of the tournament now and not get humiliated later is perfectly understandable," said Hidan as he approached their small group.

Sakura scoffed.

"What should I be scared about? You? I don't think so. Look in the mirror and you'll see that there is nothing to be even slightly worried about. A homeless puppy would just lick you out of pity. And in case you haven't looked in the mirror because I believe you haven't or else you would've realized that your aging abnormally fast and your hair has already become silver, you should honestly dye it."

Hidan became very angry.

"What the fuck did you just say? That's a lot of talk coming out of someone so short. In case you haven't looked in the mirror you should know that you have PINK hair. Who the hell has pink hair anyways?"

"I do believe it is the pot calling the pan black, yeah," said Deidara.

Sasori sighed and Naruto laughed, even he knew that Deidara just made a mistake.

"The line is the pot calling the kettle black Deidara," said Sasori. Sakura started to laugh in his face at his latest blunder. "Seriously you're the reason why people say dumb blondes."

"Shut up Sasori dono, you're making me look like an idiot, yeah!"

"You do that all by yourself."

Times like these made Sakura wonder why she ever started arguing with Deidara when he argued plenty with Sasori already.

"Tobi doesn't think you're an idiot Deidara! Tobi just thinks you're a little slow! That's why you're Tobi's friend! Because you're like Tobi!"

"Be quiet, yeah! Don't say stuff like that because now people are watching, yeah!"

Sasuke sighed and said, "As entertaining as this is I think I want to go away from the people that are starting to stare."

His friends of course agreed and got away from them.

* * *

So following the same routine that they mostly did when they came to the beach, Naruto went out for a swim while Sakura never strayed from the sanctity of the shade. Sasuke eventually went out to swim too and that was pretty much how it went. Sakura had noticed that there were a several females that would hang around her and begin conversations with her when ever she came. In truth they were her own personal fan club but for now the idea of her having her own fan club was so foreign to her that she never thought of them like that. She thought that they hung around her because she was friends with an incredibly attractive person and living in a house with many more attractive people. But actually the girls came to see her as a fragile prince that they come to adore and must protect. While the girls where surrounding her, they ended up talking to her. And all the comments that Sakura made about them was not supposed to be flirtatious or anything of that sort but the girls all thought he was deeply complimenting them and being a "prince charming".

"Ne, Haruno did you and your friends join the volley ball tournament," asked one of the fan girls.

"Yep."

Several of the girls made very "excited" noises.

"But your group is the youngest one then," said another devoted fan girl.

"Well then it will make it all the more embarrassing for the team when they get beat by people younger than them," she said with a cocky smirk.

All the girls blushed and squealed again.

"Well I'll be surprised if you make it past the first round you little punk," said a guy with a sweatband around his head and hair spiked up.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she guy approach with two of his friends following him.

"Well than I wonder what you'll be when I beat you," she said with another smirk.

She had recognized them as the first group her group would go up against.

One of his friends was a girl with long dark hair. The other seemed to be nursing a face wound as he had bandages wrapped around it.

"Well you won't be the one really going against us anyway. Your friends are the ones that will be doing all the work," said the girl.

"Well then I can say the same to you. A girl like you probably wouldn't want to get sand in her hair."

"Don't talk about my hair when you're supposed to be a boy and it's pink!"

"Honestly I'm surprised you have friends at all. Your pathetic and weak and a freak," said the one with face bandages.

But before Sakura could respond, her fan girls were the ones to start to defend her.

"How dare you say that about Haruno sama! He is kind and smart!"

"Yeah and you're the one calling him a freak, when the fact is that we would rather be seen with him then with you any day!"

"If any one is the freak you are."

Sakura was beyond shocked, not only at the fact that these people were defending her but also that they referred to her as Haruno sama. The other guys were in similar predicament. They were shocked and the one with face bandages had his pride slightly wounded at their attacks. Finally after several more endearing statements the future opposing team decided that they didn't want to be there anymore.

"Che what ever but you better watch yourself Haruno."

"Bring it on! I can't wait to see your blood in the sand!" she called after them.

"Ne Haruno sama, are you really going to get into a fight with them. It could be dangerous?"

Sakura smiled at the fan girls.

"All three of them couldn't even put one scratch on me. But if they ever try to pull something on me, you can bet on it that there will be blood in the sand."

All the girls were totally in love with her I-can –face-anything-that –comes-my-way personality. The I can conquer you feeling just fueled their identification of her with a prince even more.

Finally Sasuke and Naruto came back from the ocean and more fan girl noises could be heard as they approached.

"Hey Saku we are going to go back to the house, are you coming?" asked Naruto.

"No I am really comfortable where I am right now and the company I have doesn't bother me."

More fan girl squeals.

"Are you sure? We can play something inside or watch a movie."

"No I really want to stay and watch the sun set today. The night is supposed to be cooler and not so hot so by then it will be really nice to still be out."

"Well suit yourself but don't forget to come back in time for dinner or else Sasuke's mom will be really upset."

Sakura chuckled.

"All right then I'll make sure that I'm back in time. See you guys."

"Don't do anything stupid when we leave," said Sasuke.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Naruto?"

"Hey Saku?" whined Naruto.

Sakura slightly smiled and Sasuke noticed. He was watching her and trying to learn when she was smiling for real or for show. It annoyed him to no end when she smiled, because there was always something behind them.

The two friends left, leaving Sakura waiting for the sun to go down.

* * *

She eventually left to scout out a good place to watch the sun set but soon she heard some voices and they sounded unpleasant.

"I already said to leave us alone," said a feminine voice.

"Oh don't be like that suga'," said a male voice.

"Get away we said we weren't interested!" said another feminine voice.

"Don't worry we'll show you a good time," said another voice.

"Come on now we'll show you girls a good time," said a third voice.

Sakura was upset. She absolutely hated it when a guy wouldn't take the hint and leave a girl alone. It was even worse when there was more than one idiot and they wouldn't leave a girl (or in this case more than one) alone and pushed themselves on to them. Realizing that the voices were coming from the end of the cliff, she ran towards them.

Coming face to face sure enough she saw three guys cornering two girls.

"Hey," she called out to them, "didn't you hear the girls already. They said to leave them alone."

The men turned around to notice her and they couldn't take her seriously. After all you have a five foot six inch teenager with pink hair yelling at you.

"Run along little boy, can't you see we're busy at the moment."

"You guys just can't take a hint. Is this the only way you get girls?"

They all started glaring at the guy.

"Scram, we don't have time to waste on a runt like you."

"You better leave you before we do something bad to you."

"Heh that's funny because I was about to say the same thing to you."

Then one of them turned back to the girls and made a movement to grab her but before he could do it, Sakura had ran up and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around and punching him to the ground.

The guy was slightly bleeding from his mouth and cursed. The other two were glaring.

"You don't know when to leave something alone do you!"

Then they went after her. But Sakura was to good and kept knocking them away. It was not her intention to beat them to a bloody pulp and thus she was only doing a minimum amount of damage. Soon one of the men realized that despite her appearance that it would be really hard to grab hold of her without putting down her guard. And he became smart enough to realize just what would distract her long enough to let one of the others grab the pinkette.

So he made a move to grab one of the girls but of course Sakura being the self appointed defender instead of paying attention and trying to stop the guy only managed to knock him away before one of the others ended up hitting her in the back knocking her to the ground.

"Run away already!" she yelled at the girls.

They took her advice and ran. But because she was left open two of the three decided to kick her and she was able to position herself where they couldn't break any of her bones or cause her serious damage. Finally they stopped and the one she had originally knocked away earlier grabbed her by her hoodie and pulled her up. They were awfully close to the precipice of the cliff.

"You should've known when to leave when you're not wanted."

Sakura eyes narrowed and she glared at him.

"You know guys like you who pray on people weaker than them… Make. Me. Sick. I get this awful feeling in my stomach every time I look at your face."

"What did you say you little punk!" said one of the other guys behind the main one.

"Well then you won't have to deal with that feeling anymore," he said as he pushed her off the cliff.

Her eyes widened as she started to tumble over the edge.

_I'm…_

_Falling…._

_And …_

_I…_

_Can't stop. _

With this final thought she crashed into the water below her. The impact knocked most of the wind out of her. The water was freezing and the flow of the water was rough. She was trying desperately to reach the surface to get more air.

Reaching the surface she was fighting the current and was trying to swim away but then she saw it, rushing forward toward her was a giant wave. And there was no escaping it. Even when she tried to take a deep breath it was all a vain attempt because once she was taken under once again she was smashed into one of the rocks. Making her lose consciousness.

_Heh…_

_I never…_

_Wanted to…_

_Die this way._

_Stupid Sasuke._

_Why is he always…_

_Right?_

Then she all but disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

She only became conscious enough to know that she was no longer under water and she could hear voices.

"Is he…"

"…pulse"

"What…"

_What's going on?_

"Someone…"

"Hey did…"

"Come on…"

_Sasuke?_

"BREATHE!"

And with that she started to cough up the water.

"Oh thank God."

Finally opening her eyes she saw onyx eyes staring down at her.

"Saku are you alright?"

Turning her head she saw Naruto with a relieved face.

"Dobe what kind of a question is that?"

She wanted to laugh but her throat hurt too much.

"What are you laughing at you almost drowned?" he also said.

"Don't tell me that you were worried for me?" she smiled at him. But it almost disappeared when she saw him stare deep in her eyes as if trying to decipher something.

"So he's finally awake."

Sakura turned her head to see Itachi.

"We thought that you were a goner, yeah."

"Deidara?"

She realized that all of them were present.

"Aw shucks guys I didn't think you all cared so much about me." She started to laugh but quickly stopped because of the pain.

"The lack of oxygen has probably made her light headed and slightly delirious," said Sasori.

_Light headed? Well I suppose._

But now she was taking deep breaths. Finally she began to sit up while Naruto held out hands cautiously.

"Who was the one that pulled me out of the water?"

"That was Sasuke," said Naruto.

"What?"

She turned to face the spikey haired boy only to see that he was no longer facing her but rather was looking down.

"Yes he saw you fall and rushed in to save you once he saw you pop your head out from under the water," said Itachi.

"Oh." She was quiet and didn't say anything else. "But what happened to those guys earlier! There was three and…"

"You don't have to worry about them. You made such a commotion earlier and the girls came and told us what was happening. But you fell before we could stop you from falling," said Kisame.

"But what happened to them?"

Hidan started laughing.

"Well they won't be able to show their faces for awhile now."

Sakura had a pretty good idea on what they did to the poor fools.

"Heh well it seems you got revenge for me. I can't believe I let them do that to me."

"You idiot," said Sasuke.

His hands turned into a fist. He rose and started to walk away.

_What's wrong with him?_

She than started to get up with some of Naruto's help and also started heading back to the house.

"Come on Naruto I have to change before I get pneumonia."

He nodded his head.

* * *

Sakura was in her room she had already taken her shower and was slowly getting dressed. She was looking at the shirts that she owned on the bed.

What to wear?

* * *

Mikoto was walking up the stairs with some towels and some medical supplies just incase Haruno needed any. She was generally worried after hearing that the boy nearly drowned. She was starting to generally care for him.

Going down the hall she stopped in front of the guest room and opened the door.

"Haruno kun I brought some…"

But she didn't finish her sentence. Instead Sakura and Mikoto were staring at each other.

"Augh!" exclaimed Sakura as she grabbed one of the shirts and put it over her chest hiding the cover she used to disguise herself.

"What Haru… you're actually a…"

"SHHH!"

Sakura rushed forward and shut her door.

"I don't understand all this time."

"Please Mrs. Uchiha don't say anything!"

"Does Sasuke know? Does Naruto?"

"No, they think that I'm a boy too."

Mikoto was thoroughly confused. Why would Haruno choose to pretend to be a boy. But this actually deeply pleased her. This meant that her motherly instinct was spot on in the beginning.

"I understand if you don't want me in your house anymore but please don't tell anyone," said Sakura.

Mikoto had a very serious look on her face.

"Why do you act this way?"

Sakura was silent. She held her head down and her fist tightened.

"It's just how I was raised. This personality that I have was only suited for a boy. The female me never had a place in this world."

Mikoto had regretted asking the question because she could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Of course you can stay and I think it's best that I don't say anything to anyone. But what is your first name."

"I'm afraid if I tell you, you will involuntarily start calling me by my first name."

Mikoto understood that.

"Well then before you leave us then you must tell me it. That will be our deal."

Sakura raised her head. There was no sign of the earlier sorrow but just a small smile.

"All right."

Mikoto put down some of the towels and medical supplies she had originally wanted to drop off and left.

Closing the door Sakura slumped to the ground. This was horrible, Sasuke's mom knew her secret and now things would always be awkward between them. How was she going to act around her know. People were probably bound to catch on if they weren't careful. But while she was on the floor she decided to put one of her shirts on before someone else decided to pop in without knocking. The when she was thinking of things to worry about she remembered the Akatsuki. Sure that they sort of helped her today but that didn't mean that they weren't still going to get revenge on her and her friends for their latest prank which only meant that they had to be thinking two steps ahead of them.

* * *

When she finally came down the stairs she could feel a dark aura emitting from them. When she turned to Sasuke he simply looked away with an angry expression on his face. She didn't know what she did. He walked outside and she began to follow but right before she went through the door she looked back wondering what had happened for Naruto to be glaring at the Akatsuki and for them t be glaring at him. But she thought that Naruto could more than likely still be alive by the time she got back.

"Sasuke wait up!" He stopped walking but he didn't face her. "I wanted to say thank you for earlier."Sasuke didn't say anything. "What's the matter with you? Why are you so angry?" She got close to him.

"What's the matter with me?" He turned around facing her. "What the hell were you thinking earlier? Do you know you could've died? How could you have behaved so stupidly?"

"I didn't get into that fight thinking I was going to die! Believe me it was never my attention to be pushed off a cliff but I couldn't stand by and do nothing as those girls were being harassed. I'm sorry if I burdened you but still…. But still I am grateful for you saving me earlier."

"Why don't you think things through? There were three guys and they were all bigger and older than you. Didn't you think for one second that you would've lost? You are always rushing in and acting all big but you need to realize just how strong you really are."

Sakura became angry at his statements.

"Who are you to tell me what I am and what I am not capable of? If there is a time where I can save someone… were I can stand up for myself than I will. I'm not weak and I wouldn't have lost if they didn't play a low trick. Believe me I have been in harder predicaments before and have survived just fine!"

"Survived just fine? You almost died by being thrown off a cliff!"

"But I didn't die! I already said thank you what more do you want from me?" By now they were in each others faces. "What is it that you want me to say? That I was to weak and stupid and that's why I almost died? Because I will never admit to you that I am weak. Not to you or anybody else!"

They glared at each other. _I don't understand the way this person thinks._ Thought Sasuke. He sighed and turned away. He couldn't quite explain why he was so angry with the pinkette. It was just that this person was…

"Let's just go back inside Haruno." He started walking back to the house.

"Wait so…"

"Just forget it. Everything is alright. Don't make me ever have to save you like that again though."

Sakura gave a small smile of relief. She didn't understand Sasuke but she was happy that he seemed to be over his little mood. She began to follow him back to the house.

* * *

**I know very dramatic chapter. **

**It seems like Sakura is going to have a lot of near death experiences.**

**Yeah I decide to add Hidan.**

**So please review!  
**


	13. Let's Play

**This is finally V again.**

**Yes I know I know! I'm so over due! But it wasn't my fault! I've spent the last three days typing this out! I had completely deleted the first third of it four days ago and it was killer. (Giant Sigh)**

**Anyways I think in the next chapter I'm going to end them being on their break because if you can't already tell, I am incapable of writing stuff day after day like this. **

**My publicist, (let's just say the person that allows all this to happen) who we shall call Madame Butterfly, said about a week or two ago , "Why haven't you updated?" I replied, "Does it look like I have the time!" **

**I really wanted to type but I had lots of things to worry about and things that had to be taken care of first. So now you have your update and MB can get off my case. **

**Warning: There is a failed attempt in writing out a Call of Duty scene ahead and a volleyball game. **

**I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 Let's Play**

Dinner was interesting to say the least. Between the Akatsuki making jokes about her and her near death experience and the tension between her and Sasuke was slightly to mention how weary she was about having Sasuke's mother now know her secret. Also the Akatsuki was going to do something to them some time in the near future.

"Are you sure you're all right Haruno?" asked Mikoto.

She sighed. Mikoto wasn't adding the suffix at the end of her name.

"I assure you that I am fine."

"Well I got to say pinky but you have bigger guts than people twice your size," said Kisame.

She twitched and became irritated at hearing the unwanted nickname.

"People like you, you mean?"

Hidan busted out laughing along with Deidara.

"You know I'm not surprised now that they threw you off the cliff because I would've done it probably."

"I would love to see you try."

"Is that a challenge pinky?"

"You can bet on it fish face."

"The little boy's got balls," said Hidan.

"Well somebody's got to."

"What the hell did you just say?"

"It seems that your missing your hearing too."

Hidan practically jumped out of his chair as he was about to make his way to Sakura.

"That's it ..."

"Hidan, stop making a scene," said Pein.

The silver haired man growled in frustration and returned to his seat. She could only smirk.

"I'll get you later pink freak."

"That is if your master allows you, old mutt."

Hidan glared at her and said some curse words under his breath but beyond that he left her alone for the rest of dinner. Sasuke however was giving her a look that said, stop-rilling-him-up look or just a stop-  
being-an-idiot- look. Well whatever it was she was just going to ignore him.

* * *

After dinner Sakura didn't particularly feel like staying up.

"Saku! Come on we gotta perfect our skills on Call of Duty."

"We? More like you. My skills are better then awesome, they are god like."

"Like to make a little competition on that."

They turned around to see who was talking to them to see Hidan accompanied by the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Competition? You mean who is the best at Call of Duty?" said Naruto.

"Aren't we a little insecure," said Sakura.

"Do you not want to do it?" said Kisame.

"Do you guys not have anything honestly better to do than to try and beat us," Sasuke said.

"Does that mean you are to intimidated to go against us foolish little brother?" Itachi said with a small smirk.

"Not a chance," replied Sasuke giving his brother the famous Uchiha glare.

"Well then we have a deal, yeah," Deidara said with a cocky smirk

"Name the time," the pinkette said wit extreme confidence.

"Tomorrow after dinner." Itachi said confidently.

"You guys better bring your A game."

"Well if we want it to be a competition we would have to have it at like an F or maybe a D, yeah."

"I know that those are the grades you get in College but there is no need to use them in your trash talking."

Deidara couldn't think of a fast enough come back before Sakura went into her room with Sasuke and Naruto following her and closing the door.

"You really enjoy arguing with them don't you Saku?"

"It can be fun."

"I'm surprised that you guys haven't had a physical fight yet," said Sasuke.

"Would you save me then too?"

"Hn," he said rolling his eyes.

She laughed then stop and there was silence as she just stared at the boys.

"Um what are you guys doing in here?"

"Uh we were following you."

"Well I'm going to sleep, so you can leave."

"But aren't we going to practice."

"We can practice when I'm not tired."

"What? Why are you tired?

"Well geez Naruto, I guess I didn't actually have my near death experience today so I am not totally worn out and want to sleep." she said with an annoyed tone as she turned her back to the boys to go to her suitcase.

"Wait what?"

"He's saying to leave him alone dobe."

With that naruto let out a frusrated sigh and walked out of the room saying goodnight. This left Sasuke and Sakura alone in the room. The awkwardness made her realize that because they didn't know each other that well and that they didn't have a normal friendship that to keep things okay between them, they could not... for everything to continue...

"Well goodnight then," he said making his way to the door.

"Sasuke." He stopped in the doorway."Tomorrow. Tomorrow everything will be better. Tomorrow,"she turned to face him."we'll be back to normal."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Hn, you say strange things. I'll see you tomorrow. We're up and we need you at full strength so we can win."

She smiled at his comment.

"Is that concern I hear in your voice?"

"Hn."

"Goodnight Uchiha."

"Night Haruno."

And with that he left the room. She took in a deep breath knowing that tomorrow, yes tomorrow everything was going to be normal.

* * *

After taking her shower Sakura walked out to find Naruto and Sasuke sitting on her bed. Thank God she changed in the bathroom. She was drying her hair with her towel as she walked closer to the boys.

"I guess we should get going for our match," she said.

"Though I don't think it will be much of a match," said the blonde.

She laid the towel on the chair and walked out with the guys to the beach.

"Is it just me or is it hotter today than on any of the other days," she said as she looked up to the sun.

"Is that concern I hear in your voice?" said Sasuke.

"Tche don't mock me Uchiha."

"Whatever Haruno."

As Sasuke said that he realized that all he ever called the pinkette was Haruno. Never the first name. He knew that Naruto was allow to say Saku but it seemed like such a strange first name and he was pretty sure that even if by some miracle that they did become friends like him and Naruto that even then he would only ever be able to say Haruno. The first name was undoubtedly part of her past that she never mentioned or when she did it was only when she talked about her and Naruto. He shook his head telling himself that he shouldn't be thinking about this so much. Sakura gave him a weird look noticing his head shaking. But she dismissed it thinking that she would never understand him.

When they got to the beach they checked in with the guys that where running it.

"Ah so you guys made it," said the guy with the cap that was still on backwards.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Naruto with his signature smile.

"Oh so you guys managed to show up?"

Turning around they saw their opposing team. The girl was the one who had spoken.

"What would make you think that we wouldn't?" asked Sakura.

"Well word is that you took a little dive yesterday," said the guy with his face bandaged up.

"Well word travels fast."

"Why don't you just set out, little kids can't ride their tricycles if the third wheel is busted."

"Well thank God that there isn't that tricycle to get in our way."

"Why don't you just save everybody the trouble and just drop out." "I could say dthe same thing to you."

"But we actually have a chance of beating the others in the next couple of rounds."

Naruto made a giant yawn.

"Listen losers why don't we stop talking and get on with it or are you to scared?"

"Whatever lets get this over with."

Sakura gave her team mates the stickers with the number seven as they took the court. The other team was serving first.

* * *

The game went along the lines of mainly team seven in the lead. There was only a couple minutes left and the other team was getting seriously annoyed with Sakura. Despite her being small and looking rather weak she was extremely agile and was able to save impossible shots and she was able to spike it, well everybody better stay out of the way or else you might end up with some broken bones.

"Damn them!" said the guy with the sweatband and spiked up hair.

"Had enough?" said Naruto through the net.

"Shut up! The games not over yet and we still can beat you guys."

"I beg to differ."

The other team was set up with the girl and the sweat band guy in the front of the net and the bandage face guy in the back of their side of the court. Sakura and Sasuke were in the front of the net and Sasuke in the back. The other team knew the game was over and that there was no chance that they could win. But jealousy anger and being bad sports does make people do stupid things. With a minute left the guy wih the sweatband finally had enough. Team seven wasn't bad mouhing them through out the whole thing only when they were trying to badmouth them and when team seven got a really good hit off of them.

"Looks like this game is over. Is there anything you want to apologize for?" Sakura said with a grin.

He glared at her when an idea popped in his head. It was their turn to serve and then he went back to his team mate and said something in a very low voice and then went to back to his spot. He was staring at Sakura with a gleam in his eyes. She had a foreboding feeling.

Finally when he served the ball went back and forth but when it came back the bandage guy came up and Sakura went up but she was shorter than him and he used that to his advantage when he got to the ball first and hit it. Hard. Right on to her face.

"Arghh! Muddrgh ovvv Gwarrd," she muffled out with her hand over her face.

"Saku are you alright!"

"Does it look like he's alright dobe?" '

Worried squeals of Sakura's fanclub could be heard. An echo of Haruno Samas and 'Are you okay?' were cotinously spoken. One of the girls went rigt up to the other team.

"What did you do to our Haruno sama!"

"You might've seriously injured his face!" said another.

"You are going to pay for hurting the prince!"

The Akatsuki who had been present during the whole game was severely shocked upon hearing the words of the fanclub. Their faces showed of mixture of shock and amusement. Shock that there was a fanclub and amusement at how they perceived the pinkette.

Naruto was leaning over Sakura as she finally used the very end of her shirt to wipe away the blood.

"Is it broken?" asked Sasuke.

"Maybe."

"That was a really cheap move you made!" yelled Sakura.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said the sweat band guy.

"You know it's bad enough doing it but even worse denying it."

"I'm going to make you regret ever doing that!" yelled Naruto and he started stomping his way to them with balled up fists.

"Naruto stop being an idiot!" yelled Sakura.

"But Saku! What they did to you..."

"I know what they did and believe me there is going to be hell to pay for damaging my face but the game hasn't ended yet and we don't want to get penalized or wors thrown out of the tournament."

Sasuke was extremely impressed at how the pinkette was remaining he thought that immediate retalation would occur but then he saw the gleam in her eyes and it was the look of pure evil. He knew that revenge was going to take place once this was all over and the words 'Hell to pay" was going to be lived up to.

A fangirl accompanied by two others came up to her and had some cloth and tissues. Saying a small thank you she took them and wiped away the rest of the blood and put the tissues into her nose. One of the girls took back the bloody towl even though Sakura didn't know why they would want a bloody towel (a secret shrine).

Once the minute was up, which Naruto tried to hit one of them with the volleyball but it didn't go as plan, Sakura went right up to the sweat band guy.

"Oh what cha going to do p..."

But before he could finish his sentence she punched him smack dab in the face. He fell hard onto the sand and he was bleeding.

"What the hell did you just do!" yelled the girl.

"Blood for blood," she replied.

The sweatband guy got up and made a move to hit her but she easily grabbed his fist instead, pulling him forward and kneeing him in the gut. Then she punched him back down onto the sand.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down."

"Shut up!"

He rose and tried to hit her again but she deflected his punch again. The bandaged one made a move to help his friend but instead Sasuke got in his way.

"This is their fight but if you inist then your fight is with me." He looked like he was about to make a move but then thought better of it and backed off. Their attention was drawn back to the fight (even though it was more like Sakura beating him up to a bloody pulp).

"If you have any dignity left you will stop."

But of course he got back up again. She sighed but instead of knocking him back down again she knocked him unoncious.

"You two take your friend and leave," she said.

With gruding looks they moved for their friend and dragged him away.

"Oh shit pinky!" Hidan said as he approached their small group.

"And unless you want some too I'd suggest that you stop calling me that you old man."

"What ever just seeing your face is enough. You might want to get that checked out."

He turned away but she was sure she still heard him say pinky. She would've hit him but then Sasori came up.

"Why don't you let me check out to see if it's broken," he said.

"I thank you for your concern but I can figure it out the same on my own without someone else having the need to touch my face. It's bad enough that, that idiot already marked my face."

"Why don't you just let me help you and call over your fanclub so they can bring me a towel and more tissues to that I can help you."

She gave him a look of disbelielf.

"Fanclub? Are you talking about the girls that just came up to me? I'll ask for them to come over but they're not my fanclub."

Sasori along with the rest of both groups couldn't believe that the pinkette was blind to the fact that she had a fanclub. The girls came promptly with a clean towel and with some nose bandages. After sayinga quick thank you she began to feel her nose and realizing that thankfully it wasn't broken but still bandaged it because she knew if there was any force on her nose that it would definitely break then.

"Why don't you take off your shirt," said Itachi.

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"Did I suggest something wrong?"

Always looking for a time to turn an awkward situation into her favor she smiled mischeviously.

"My Itachi I didn't know that you felt that way about me. If you wanted to see me shirtless you could've asked for a more private session."

Deidara, Kisame and Hidan were all trying to hid their laughter but still could be heard while Sasori masterfully hid his and could only be seen smirking. Itachi just narrowed his eyes not understanding at first.

"What are you..."

But before he could finish his sentence Sakura inturrupted him.

"But not even a guy like you could make me take off my shirt. I'm sure that even if you bat your pretty lashes at me and flip your long silky hair that it still won't change my mind."

This caused the guys to bust out laughing. Itachi turned to them and gave him the famous Uchiha glare which caused them to stop immediatly.

"I suggested it Haruno because your current shirt has blood on it."

Sakura looked down.

"So it is. Can't put anything past you know." She looked up at him to see and expressionsless look on his face. "I think I like having my shirt just the way it is. It sports what happaned to me today."

"But Haruno sama you have to change your shirt!" cried one of her fangirls.

"No I'm alright."

In all actuality she didn't want to take her shirt off because then everyone would see her chest cover and then everyone would figure out her secret.

"How about we go home and get something to eat and you can change your shirt."

"I'm fine with this shirt! Why does everyone want to get me out of this shirt!"

"Well you'll have to change it when we get to the house because Sasuke's mom won't let you walk around like that."

"The only reason we're going to the house is because you never founda decent place to eat ramen here."

"Decent? He didn't find anyplace," said Sasuke

Sakura laughed.

"You're right."

"Oh come on guys."

Naruto gave a sigh of defeat.

* * *

At the house Sakura was determined not to let Mikoto see her or else she was worried about her reaction but the more you try to avoid someone, the more they seem to find you.

"HARUNO! What happaned to you!"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing! You have blood on your shirt! How is that nothing!"

"I'm fine."

"How are you fine!"

"The bleeding has already stopped."

"I want you to go right upstairs and change your shirt and then I'll wash the blood out. Go on."

Sakura wasn't use to this kind of affection. The motherly kind. So she went up to her room and into the bathroom so that no one could walk in on her and so she could look at herself in the mirror.

It wasn't so bad since the bleeding had stopped.

Taking off her shirt she put a different one on and then a hoodie over it.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen she saw what Sasuke's mom was preparing for them.

"What type of sandwich do you want?" she asked.

"Turkey with lettuce."

"Any mayonnaise or tomatoes?"

"No thank you."

"What type of chips?"

"Barbecue."

"I'm sorry we ran out of those."

"What?"

She looked from Naruto's plate to Sasuke's.

"You ate my chips!" she yelled at the raven haired boy.

"I don't remember them ever becoming yours," he replied.

"Yes I chose the barbecue, Naruto chose the cheese and you chose the spicy doritos."

"I think we chose those but they are for everyone, not just for one single person."

"Well what would happen if Naruto started eating your chips."

"Why are you using me!" cried the loud blonde.

"Becuase everything is made dire when your involved. Anyways, how would you react?"

"I would be fine with it."

"I don't think so."

"The only problem that I might have with it is when he starts complaining that they're too hot for him and creates a scene."

"You would still be seriously upset about it."

Sasuke just faced forward ignoring her.

"Um Haruno you can go out later and buy more chips," said Mikoto.

Sakura sighed.

"I'll do that tomorrow for now just give me some of the plain ones."

* * *

After they all finished their sandwiches they went into they went to relax in the gameroom until dinner. Popping in a movie Sakura didn't really mind her time being spent this way. Relaxing her winter break away even though it felt more like summer break. This was the first time she spent it with someone besides Naruto.

"What are we doing in here kiddies?"

Sakura looked up to see Kisame and Itachi in the doorway.

"I didn't see any felines in here," replied Naruto.

"Kiddies and kitties are spelled differently why don't you use the little Uchiha and the smart mouth to teach you correct vocabulary."

Sasuke snorted.

"Are you kidding me? Dobe wouldn't be able to remember even after we told him," said Sasuke.

Sakura gave a small smile at this. She couldn't particularly disagree with Kisame but only she (and Sasuke) could make fun of Naruto and get away with it.

"Well I'm pretty sure that go away and go away are spelled the same way," she said.

"A little touchy aren't we?" replied Kisame.

"Why are you here?" asked Sasuke in an annoyed tone.

"We just came to see if you were practicing for later."

"Relax princess we're just watching a movie till we find something else to do," replied Sakura

"Well mom asked me to tell you guys to go into the market and get some food since apparently we're low," said Itachi.

"We just went two days ago," answered Sasuke.

"Well go again."

"It's all your gangs fault for eating so much," muttered Naruto under his breath.

"Go downstairs. Mother has the list already prepared for you."

Sasuke turned off the TV and Sakura and Naruto followed him down the stairs.

"Oh Sasuke honey, why are you down here?"

"Itachi said that you were sending me out to get food."

"I asked Itachi to go with his friends to get food but since you're here already I guess you can go instead and anyway you guys probably won't linger and get the wrong stuff."

Sakura rolled her eyes at learning that Itachi tricked them into coming down and going grocery shopping instead. Looking at Sasuke she saw his onyx eyes narrow in anger at being tricked. Smiling at seeing him being so upset she went forward and got the list from his mother.

"Thanks Mrs. Uchiha."

She got the money too and went out the door with the guys following her.

"You know, I don't really mind wasting away our summer like this and all but seriously guys we need to find some other stuff to spend our time. Like I don't mind going to the stores every other day and playing games and going to the beach but we need to be more creative," said Naruto.

Sasuke scoffed.

"You say that now dobe but once we get back to school you're going to be complaining about how you prefer this over being back."

"Yeah you're probably right teme."

"Don't worry Naruto. We only have a week left and then we're back to having to study rigorously and getting up at seven."

Naruto groaned at the thought. Sasuke snickered.

* * *

After going around the town they finally returned late.

"You idiot I told you not to touch anything!" yelled Sakura.

"How was I supposed to know that they would all fall down!" answered the blonde.

"But you didn't just do it once. You did it three times," said Sasuke.

"I said I'm sorry already."

"You will pay me back later."

"What!"

"Oh come on that's the least you can do!" yelled Sakura.

"Whatever and the only reason I accidentally did that was because we were taking forever."

"Well for whatever reason this time Sasuke's mom decided to ask for random hard stuff to find."

"She didn't ask for random stuff. She's already preparing to make our last dinner," said Sasuke.

"But that's a week away."

"My mom likes to be prepared."

"Well then we should've let your brother just go with his friends."

"What's all this, yeah? Had enough of us already, yeah?" asked Deidara jokingly.

"I had enough of you before I even met you," answered Sakura.

"A little severe on him aren't we?" said Sasori.

"I don't think so."

Itachi and Kisame came up.

"You guys came back later than expected," said Kisame.

Sasuke and Sakura sighed at remembering the market place scene.

"I'm guessing something kept you back?" questioned Itachi.

Sasuke just walked right past him and headed to the kitchen and Sakura followed him not wanting to explain it either. Naruto let out a sad sigh realizing that his friends weren't going to forgive hime any time soon.

Deidara and Kisame smirked.

"Honey you're back late. Did anything happen?"

Sasuke wasn't going to reply so Sakura did out of courtesy.

"You shouldn't worry about it."

Sasuke put the food on the counter.

"What happaned to the change?"

"There isn't any," he replied.

"What?"

"Mrs. Uchiha," Sakura said,"you shouldn't worry about it too much. Just know that Naruto will repay you eventually."

Mikoto gave them strange looks upon hearing that but decided by the exasperated looks on their faces that it would be best not to ask further questions.

"Well dinner is just about finished so why don't you go on ahead and sit at the table and call for the others."

They nodded their heads as they went ahead.

"Get your little buddies, mom says that dinners ready."

"Very well little brother."

"Stop calling me that," growled Sasuke.

"Okay then, foolish little brother."

Sitting down they Saw the rest of the Akatsuki come and take their seats. She looked at Konan and Pein who seemed to dissapear for hours. She wished that they would all dissapear like that. She could tell by the others expressions that they were thinking the same thing.

Mikoto asked for some help and it was the couple's turn to help out this time. Once they left the room Sakura asked their friends.

"Where do those two go?"

"Those two get away for, (cough) quality time with each other," answered Kisame.

Naruto gave a grossed out face as Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura kept a blank expression.

Kisame busted out laughing upon seeing their reactions.

Finally the food was served and they were all eating.

* * *

When they were done they all went upstairs.

"Alright so were going to be the Brits and you guys are the Russians," stated Sakura.

"Well aren't you all high and mighty, yeah," said Deidara.

"You can't say that with two Uchihas in our presence."

"That's true, yeah."

"Anyways that does bring up another fact. Which of you are going to go against us."

"Well it's going to be me, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori and Deidara," said Itachi.

"Or do you want us to even out so you aren't outnumbered," said Kisame.

"Even being outnumbered we're still going to beat you."

"Alright just don't say we didn't warn you."

"Our god power versus your mortal power will prevail."

"Fine will connect the XBoxes together and then get everything set up."

"Okay."

To be in serious game mode they Hooked up several TVs together to show the same screen and they spaced out and were all connected by headsets.

"Alright, your going to be the Ghost," Sakura said referencing to Sasuke,"Naruto you're going to be the Close Quarters and I'm going to be the Overwatch."

Itachi was being the russians Overwatch, Hidan was going to be the Close Quartes, Sasori was the Ghost, Deidara the Grenadier, and Kisame was the Defender.

Let the games begin.

* * *

"What the hell was that!" yelled Sakura to Naruto. "We are sure as hell not going to let the stupid gang win! If you die one more time I will actually kill you!"

Needless to say Naruto was partially afraid for his life at the moment while Sasuke was slightly embarresed at his team mates and he was kind of scared (though he would never admit it) of how Sakura was acting. He was going to tell her to calm down but didn't want her to start yelling at him. His ears were already hurting from Sakura yelling at Naruto. Also she seemed to do some of her best work when angry.

Sasuke seemed pretty convinced that he wanted to kill Itachi but there was an advantage of having five players compared to three. But Sakura was right when she said she was awesome at the game.

"God DAMMIT!" yelled Hidan at being killed once again by the pinkette.

"Hidan I may not be as loud as Haruno but so help me if you're the reason why we fail there will be serious consequences," threatened Itachi.

For people who don't know when playing games, especiallay fighting games, the people who play these games get really into it. The same goes for these two teams. It was basically neck and neck.

Originally Itachi was hoping to exploit the deficiency between the friends and cause them to break down and fall apart but despite the dislike he observed between his brother and the pinkette they seemed to both agree on the fact that they will not lose. And for the sake of them not losing Sakura was willing to suck up having Sasuke cover her and saving her from time to time but in return Sakura saved Sasuke too.

"Come on Uchiha you got to have sharper eyes than that," teased Sakura.

"What ever Haruno, you should be more concerned about the dobe than me."

"Well than maybe I shouldn't save you anymore and just Naruto."

"Well you were the one yelling at him a moment ago."

"Yes but he just needs to be put straight and then he knows what he needs to do."

Sakura was able to get Sasori.

"Nice shot."

"Is that a compliment?"

"It's an observation."

"Oh will you quit it you too. Just get a room later to continue the conversation," said Kisame.

Several snickers and one giant laugh could be heard.

"Shut up Kisame," snarled Sakura.

"Sensitive aren't we?"

"Well this is war," said Sakura as she got behind Kisame's character and shot him with her pistol.

"Oh the prince is sooo cold!" laughed Kisame.

"What the hell did you just call me fish face!"

"What? Are you little groupies the only ones able to call you that?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

Kisame snickered realizing that the pinkette would probably never realized that there was a fanclub but it was fun to call him a little prince but the term princess seemed more appropriate.

Suddenly the time was up and Sudden Death mode was activated.

"You guys have no chance of winning now, yeah" said Deidara.

"Will see about that," said Sakura with a smile.

"Naruto it's time we go with plan D6," said Sasuke.

"I thought we weren't desperate," ansked Naruto.

"We're not but we want to win absolutely."

"Are you guys kidding me in the fact that you guys have designed and coded your strategies?" asked Sasori.

"Well for situations like this we have to," replied Sakura.

The game commenced and the strategy went along the lines that Sakura got the Akatsuki to come down on her while Narutod pulled one of his blinding grenades and Sasuke would swoop down and shoot. That was the most basic form of the plan but of course everything doesn't go according to plan. Sasori who is a master manipulator and stratigist forsaw it and when everyone was togther, he didn't come and instead stayed clear out of the way of the blinding light. Then when Sasuke came he went and shot him after the raven boy killed Deidara, and Hidan.

"No! Sasuke!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Oh calm down you boyfriend is still alive in real life," said Kisame.

"But you're not," said naruto as he rushed in and shot Kisame.

Sasori shot him easily after Naruto gave away his position leaving Sakura alone with the last Uchiha and the red head.

Dammit she needed a plan. But then she decided that there was only one way to go out.

* * *

"I can't believe it," said Kisame.

"Shit, I we got fucked up by a pygmy." said Hidan.

"Not just any pygmy, yeah. The pink haired prince of the pygmies, yeah," added Deidara.

"Oh stop being such bad sports and Saku is about to beat the crap out of you for calling him that," said Naruto.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt them yet Naruto. I think I've wounded their pride enough for one night."

"We should've made a bet."

"Then we could've won a lot of money," said Sasuke.

"Don't worry every tear they cry is better than cash."

"What ever it was some type of glitch in the game that let you beat us, yeah."

"Don't be such a sore loser. It was our mad skills that let us win," said Naruto.

"Well not that I'm taking all the credit but it was ultimately left up to me to win for us," said the pinkette.

"If Sasori had reacted a second faster than we would be on the throne instead of you," stated Kisame.

"That's the thing, he didn't."

"So it was your fault, yeah Sasori dono."

"You died in their little plot," replied Sasori not wanting to get blamed.

"Gentlemen I take my leave and I do take the claim at being the master and god at this game. So I bid thee Aideu."

Sakura smiled when she reached her room and laid down. She was thrilled at her winn. Plopping down on her bed she didn't even realize when she fell asleep.

* * *

**So that's the end of that. Reviews are highly aprreciated and more than likely I will be able to update within a week if the requirements are all met.**

**So review review review.  
**


	14. The Last Day

**This is V! Back really really quickly.**

**I spent my whole day on this. **

**I don't really have anything to say other than I will probably not able to update so quickly like this ever again but enjoy this while you can.**

**MAJOR WARNING: There is an EPIC fail attempt at writing a volleyball scene. (no matter how I tried it never came out right)**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 The Last Day**

Today was the last day that they were at the Uchiha's_ house_. It was also the last day of the tournament. Which also meant that it was the Akatsuki versus Team Seven.

Sakura was wearing her hat as she lay in the sun. Her umbrella had mysteriously disappeared the other day after she had an argument with Naruto about how she never went swimming or got out from under her umbrella. She had sarcastically said that maybe if it were to disappear then she could not possibly be able to stay in one spot anymore. Now she was without an umbrella but still in the same spot. Just without the niceties of the umbrella giving her complete shade. Now she was hot, sweating, and being sun tanned. This was all before she was even playing yet.

"Haruno sama you look sick," one of her fan girls said in a concerned tone.

"I'm not sick it's just that my umbrella has gone missing," she replied.

"What!"

Sakura didn't notice the side glances that the fan club was giving each other.

"But that's why I have this hat on and the sun glasses. "

A whisper came about the group and finally the pinkette found herself in her complete shade again. Looking up she saw an umbrella. Turning she wanted to know what was going on. Two blushing girls were standing next to her.

"Thank you for the umbrella but you don't have to do it," she said.

"But Haruno sama we really want to and it's no trouble."

"Well thank you then."

Naruto came running up, dripping wet from the water.

"Where did you get the other umbrella?" asked the blonde in a confused voice.

"These nice girls here gave it to me."

The girls swooned upon hearing her words.

"But I thought if you said that if you didn't have an umbrella you would actually come swimming with us!"

"What are you talking about? I was being sarcastic. There was nothing you could've done that would make me go swimming. With or without the umbrella I would still be waiting here."

Naruto sighed. And he mumbled no knowing that Sakura would hear, "But that's why I took the umbrella."

"So you were the one that took it!"

He chuckled nervously at being found out. But Sakura didn't really care anymore, just as long as he didn't destroy her umbrella.

Then there was a large outburst of squeals. She rolled her eyes realizing that it was probably Sasuke making his way to them, also dripping wet, that was making the girls (and women) giggle profusely.

"We better get over to the court, since it's almost noon," said the raven haired boy.

"I know. I am the one that has a watch," said Sakura.

He gave her a strange look.

"You don't have a watch."

"_I_ don't have one personally but this lovely girl right here has one," she said referencing one of the girls on her right side.

He looked at the girl who was overflowing with happiness that her prince had just called her lovely.

"Hn, do you even know what her name is?"

Sakura gave him a face that said why-are-you-asking-me-such-a-ridiculous-question.

"Her name is Suzuki."

The said girl was now dying of euphoria at the fact that the pinkette actually remembered her name.

"Dobe, hand me my towel."

"Do I look like one of your servants, teme? Get it yourself."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but by the looks of his own fan girls he thought it was best to get it himself before one of them stole it.

* * *

At the court Kisame chuckled.

"We could hear you guys coming a mile away," he said.

"I doubt that we weren't that loud," said Naruto.

Sakura had to agree with her friend but then looked behind her to see the large crowd that had followed her.

"Well we weren't the ones that were loud," she said.

The heads of the game came forward.

"All right this is the finals. There will be one game and one game only. If you guys have any trouble losing wait till after it's over to work out you issues," said the one with his cap backwards.

"The winner will get a cash reward of five hundred dollars. Second place gets nothing," said his partner.

Sakura smiled. This was perfect.

"Who will be representing your team," asked the first guy to the Akatsuki.

There was some whispering but it was clear that Sasori was not going to be in the game and neither was Pein. After some more arguing it seemed that Deidara was also opted out. Finally Konan came in and started some hushed shouting at the group. So at the end it was decided it was Konan, Kisame and Itachi.

"Looking forward to see your skills Konan," said Sakura with a small smile. It was the truth. She hadn't seen much of the only female member that she knew about in the Akatsuki.

"Well I've seen plenty of your skills to know to watch out for you," replied the purple haired girl.

Sakura's smile widened. She didn't like being underestimated and she liked knowing that her opponent was going to be hopefully well prepared.

So they took the court and their positions.

Kisame was in the back with Itachi and Konan in the front. On the other side it was Sakura and Naruto with Sasuke in the back. Sakura could see how upset Hidan was at being forced out of the game. He was clearly wanting revenge ever since she had beat him.

But there was the physical difference between two teams. Not like it stopped them before but Sakura was definitely away of the fact that Kisame was a hardened swimmer, (funny since he looked like a fish), but it definitely showed through his sleeveless, skin tight shirt.

"In the real world actual physique does count for something little prince," Kisame said with a smile.

"Well brains does too, fish face."

The whistle was blown.

* * *

Sakura was panting. She was pretty sure that her shirt was drenched and it was soaking through to her hoodie. They were losing. She looked to Naruto and Sasuke and saw that they were also breathing hard but they had the same determination in their eyes as she did. Looking over to the other side she was glad to see that they were also getting tired. Kisame had taken off his shirt but it was more for effect than the actual need to. Itachi did too and it caused several nose bleeds and people pass out. Konan was already in a bikini top but she wore a skirt over her bottom. Naruto had taken off his shirt too. As did Sasuke which the same effect pretty much happened to the crowd as it did for Itachi.

It was her sides turn to serve and in the rotation it was now Naruto in the back. As she made her move for her hoodie, girlish screams could be heard which she chose to ignore. But she kept her shirt on.

She nodded to Sasuke for him to serve.

They were down by three points but then again one point decided who won and who lost. Itachi was using his strength against Sakura as much as possible when it came right up to the net. She never hated being her height so much before.

There was about five minutes left. Sakura was glaring at Itachi, which didn't really help her but it was keeping her from going berserk.

He served and it was going back and forth. At the beginning she didn't know what to expect form Konan but she knew not to ever underestimate an opponent and she was right. If someone else had been placed instead of her than the score would've been down only one point. It turns out that she was captain of her volleyball team in high school and was even offered several scholarships on her skills.

Finally when the ball came to her she was able to get a hit it on Kisame's weak spot which took her the majority of the game to figure out.

So now two points.

"I have to hand it to you Haruno, you have been able to keep up with us," said Konan.

"Well thank you for that. I think you're the only Akatsuki member I like."

"Well that might be useful for future use."

"How pleasant, the idea of being used."

The ball was served.

Itachi tried to spike it but Sasuke was able to save it.

Back in the air.

Two minutes left.

Sasuke tries to spike it.

Konan saves it.

In the air again.

Sakura get it hits it to Sasuke.

Sasuke gets it over the net,

Back and forth.

Kisame spikes it.

Naruto saves it.

Sakura had never seen so many spikes in her life.

Finally Sasuke gets a point.

One minute left.

One point difference.

Only one winner could come out of this.

The ball is served.

Itachi to Kisame, over the net. Sasuke to Sakura, over the net. Konan hits it over the net and Sakura dives to save it. Naruto gets it over the net.

Then with what seemed like slow motion Itachi hit it over the net. Sasuke was able to hit it to Sakura then as she hit it over the net it went by Itachi and Kisame. It was headed for the sand. They were going to tie it.

But no.

Konan came in and saved it.

The whistle was blown.

The game was over.

Naruto went to his knees giving out a frustrated cy.

Hidan was giving a hell yeah while Kisame was telling him that he didn't even win.

Sakura fell back onto the sand. Her face feeling the unmerciful glare of the sun.

"Oh cheer up prince, you lost by one point. Frankly I thought we would win by five points if not ten," said Kisame.

He was blocking the sun and she was slightly grateful for that fact.

"Thanks."

"Good work Haruno," said Konan.

"Wasn't good enough."

With her eyes closed she didn't see the smile that the woman gave.

The Akatsuki cleared out to get the cash prize while Sakura was still on her back and Naruto with his head practically in the sand. Sasuke was just standing but his eyes were narrowed. Then after a moment of them being left alone in silence (well they blocked out the rest of the noise that was coming from the crowd of their dismayed fans), Sasuke went over to Sakura because he thought he could possibly get her to move. He blocked the sun and that was how she knew someone was going to talk to her.

"We should get moving," he said.

"Why?"

"Because if we don't the possibility of being rapped starts to rise by five percent every passing minute."

Sakura sighed. Slowly rising she still didn't open her eyes. Sasuke moved to the blonde and said his name also telling him to move. When Naruto didn't answer he simply kicked him over.

"What the hell teme!"

"I told you to move."

"Well you didn't kick Saku!"

"Well he at least responded to me."

"But what if he didn't?"

"He would know better than to kick me," said Sakura.

Standing up she opened her eyes and faced her group.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

Naruto smiled.

"We prank them."

* * *

The Akatsuki had been out all day. They went out celebrating as their victory over the high schoolers. They all seemed to ignore the fact that they as college kids were celebrating defeating people six years their junior.

When they got in Deidara said that he was going to change. Going upstairs, he opened his door to only just jump back hearing a fan fare. He shut the door quickly.

"What the hell was that, yeah?"

Then he went back to the door and opened it only to have it start up again.

Hidan came walking down the hallway too and saw Deidara with his what-the-hell face.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"None of your business, yeah."

"Whatever."

But as Hidan opened his door all that could be heard was, "It's a small world after all."

"What the hell was that!"

"That's what I said, yeah!"

He tried opening his door again only to have the song start up again.

Itachi came up.

"What is taking you guys so long?"

"Jeesh I thought Sasori dono was the impatient one, yeah."

"Shut up and open your door Itachi."

"Why would I do that?"

"Suck it up and do it!"

Itachi did not follow orders from Hidan but he was curious enough from seeing the two of them just stand outside their doors.

Opening his doors the song "Milkshake" began playing.

Hidan and Deidara bursted out laughing.

"What is going on?" asked the Uchiha.

"How the fuck should we know!"

"Let's just go downstairs and figure this out after dinner."

Sitting down Deidara couldn't stop but get the strange feeling that this was all being set up.

* * *

The dinner was huge and just by looking at it could make you seem like you had rabies.

Sakura noticed that Naruto was masterfully hiding some undesirable vegetables in his napkin so the next time Mikoto left the room she got on his case.

SMACK

"Ow! What was that for!" yelled Naruto.

"That is for being an idiot. Now keep your voice down."

"If it was just for being an idiot you wouldn't hit me."

"Sasuke's mom spent all day in the kitchen and here you are wasting her good food."

Then Mikoto came back. She looked at all the faces and knew something was up.

"What happened?" she asked.

No one said anything. The only thing that could be heard was the tinging of the forks.

She looked from each face and decided not to force them to tell her anything.

After dinner Deidara was telling the rest of the Akatsuki about the doors and asked for them to try each of theirs. Kisame would've been skeptical of what Deidara was saying if Itachi didn't back him up.

Kisame went to his door and when he opened the song "Just keep swimming" started to play.

Snickering could be heard.

They all looked to Sasori for him to open his door.

Upon opening it the song "Right round" started playing.

It was Konan's turn. She looked at the door with some caution and then opened it.

The song started playing.

The guys started laughing. Twitching she turned around.

"SHUT UP!"

They all fell silent.

They all turned to Pein to see what music would play for him.

Suddenly the song "I just can't wait to be king" started playing.

A few chuckles could be heard but then they were immediately silenced as he turned around.

Suddenly Itachi opened his again and then went into his room and closed the door. The music stopped and he was safely in the room. Then he went back out.

"It somehow is affected by how we open the doors. "

"Well thank you captain obvious but how are we supposed to stop it from happening again and again," said Kisame.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well who did this anyways?" said Sasori.

There was a moment of silence.

Then they all went to the game room.

Sitting on the seats was Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto and they were all snickering.

"What did you guys do?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke didn't turn around but answered him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act all innocent you little brat. What the hell did you do to our doors," said Hidan.

"Having trouble with your door now," said Sakura as she turned around, "or are you that stupid that you can't work a door."

"What did you guys do?" asked Sasori.

"Aren't you guys listening to teme and Saku? They're saying that we did nothing. So listen to them because they… well Saku never lies," said Naruto.

"I seem to doubt that."

"Stop fucking with us and tell us what you did to our doors," said Hidan.

"Why don't you tell us what's wrong with them and we'll see if we can help you with your problem," said Sakura with a straight face.

"You're not going to tell us, are you?" said Itachi.

Locking eyes Sakura turned around.

"No."

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Strange how you guys were laughing when we were coming close but you don't have a comedy on the screen or something that can be found remotely funny."

"What makes you say that?" asked Naruto.

"You guys are watching "The Last of the Mohicans"."

Naruto turned around and saw the screen.

A thump could be heard as Naruto gave a small yelp and Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Kisame went up to the screen and clicked the Input button only to find black screens.

"Were you expecting to see something?" asked Sakura.

"You would be killer in a poker game little prince," he said.

Then Mikoto came.

"What is going on?" she asked.

They all looked at each other and the Akatsuki left, glaring at the trio as they went.

"I swear," continued Mikoto, "you guys are always doing something yet the minute someone asks about it you all act like nothing happens. Well once someone goes to the hospital you better start talking." She looked at the trio. "Are you guys going to spend your last night here inside? Why don't you go outside and enjoy the night air and look at the stars. Not be inside watching "The Last of the Mohicans"."

With those words she left.

They all looked at each other and started laughing.

"But seriously now," said Sakura taking in a deep breath, "we should take your mom's advice and go outside. It will also keep us away from your brother and his gang."

* * *

They went down the beach and went to the cliffs.

They were all laughing.

"So when do you think they're gonna realize the little music flips in the doors end?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know but we have it all recorded. That was a pain getting those out of the cards and sticking them to the door and the wall," said Sakura.

"I don't even want to know how you knew that would work," said Sasuke.

"We never pulled that trick before so I don't know how he thought of it," said Naruto.

"It's just something that I've been saving," said Sakura.

"Well I can't personally wait to see how they react when they realized that we mixed in hot sauce into their toothpaste."

They all laughed.

"So you two have done that before?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, good times."

They sat down on one of the cliffs.

They were all wearing their shorts but it was only Sakura that was wearing a hoodie.

"It's cold," said Naruto.

"Well it is night time and it is to be expected at a place like this," said Sakura.

"Don't bother trying to explain it to him. He will still complain about it either way," said Sasuke.

Sakura sat down and looked up in the sky.

"Your mother was right about it being a beautiful night," she said.

Sasuke only Hnd.

They were only in silence as they looked up in the sky. Eventually Naruto sat down and looked up too.

It was amazing that he was staying quiet this long.

"Why don't you sit down with us teme."

Spoke to soon.

"Hn."

"Suit yourself."

Then a little bit longer of standing up he finally sat down. Naruto smiled.

Silence ensued again.

Then once again it was disturbed by Naruto.

"Don't you think this is great. All three of us under the stars? We're all like one happy family. I wish we could be like this forever."

But before he could continue Sasuke interrupted him.

"Just shut up Naruto."

Naruto was going to speak out against him but then saw what Sasuke was looking at.

Sakura had her head rested against Sasuke with her eyes closed. She was asleep.

Naruto smiled at this scene. _Too bad Saku's a girl or maybe he could've been my sister and Sasuke my brother. I'm sure that if he was a girl they would've hit it off great. _Then Naruto came to another conclusion_. Wait if he were my sister and he was my brother that would be incest and that would be gross. Ewwwww. But now that I think about it I can't really imagine Saku as a girl._ The blonde returned to smiling seeing his two best friends.

"We better go back in," said Naruto.

"Hn."

"Well we should probably wake him up."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because neither of us want to deal with him when he wakes up."

"Yeah you're right. So what are we going to do then?"

He saw the raven boy moving.

"What are you doing? You're going to wake him up," said Naruto.

"Can you be quiet."

Naruto watched as he saw Sasuke masterfully move around and carry the pinkette.

"Wow Sasuke I didn't know you were such a nice guy."

Onyx eyes glared at the blonde as he moved to his house.

Tomorrow they were leaving.

* * *

**How cute?**

**Oh poor Naruto. Maybe I abuse you too much? Naw.**

**So same rules apply like before. REVIEW!  
**


	15. Coming Back

**Hello my lovelies, this is V**

**Yeah I updated quickly again. Yay for you guys. **

**Well it's not as long as the last couple of updates. But that's because the next one will probably be really long and this is another bridge chapter. **

**So it's like two thirty in the morning and I'm really tired. I just want to answer one reviewer who kind of told me about volleyball and how you reach twenty five points and you end and there is no time limits. Well the truth is I used the game of volleyball as a game for them and the time limit to add a little drama and to end it at a certain time. **

**I really love your guys' reviews and I hope to receive plenty for this short and sweet chapter. Then I can give you a nice and long chapter after I start and finish typing it.**

**I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 Coming Back  
**

Sakura was sighing as she laid down on her dorm bed. She was jet lagged and didn't want to be disturbed. Flights with Sasuke and Naruto were exhausting. They're constant talking and bickering gave her a migraine.

She remembered the last conversation she had with Mikoto. It was after she had mysteriously awoken in her room and couldn't remember how she got there. But she didn't dwell on it too much.

_Flashback _

"_Good morning Haruno," said Mikoto as she entered the room, after knocking first of course._

_Sakura was packing the last of her belongings into the luggage. _

"_Good morning Mrs. Uchiha."_

"_I wanted to see if you had all your things."_

"_Yeah, it's all here."_

"_I'm happy to hear that." _

_Sakura continued folding her clothes and finished zipping up her suitcase. _

"_Is there another reason why you came to see me?"_

"_Yes actually. I wanted you to know that if you ever need anything that you can call me and I will help you. I never had a daughter before and I always wanted to and even though you don't act much like a girlie girl, I wanted you to know that I still care about you." _

_Sakura didn't know what to say. She never had an adult figure treat her this way before besides Naruto's mother a little. But for someone to think of her as a girl in a motherly affectionate way was different for her. Mikoto continued. _

"_You are a good influence on my son I think. He seems to be opening up in a new way with you and I know that you are a good person."_

"_Thank you for your compliment." _

_Mikoto then went right up to her and hugged her. Sakura was beyond shocked. _

"_You told me when you were leaving that you would tell me you're actual name. Will you please do it now?" _

_Sakura savored the moment of being held in motherly arms for a moment. _

"_Haruno is my name. It's my last. My first name is actually Sakura. My name is Sakura Haruno." _

_It felt so strange telling her that. _

"_Hmmm Sakura. What a fitting name."_

"_Yes, I know."_

_Mikoto's embrace became tighter. _

"_I will miss you Sakura."_

"_I will miss you too Mrs. Uchiha." _

_Naruto and Sasuke came through the door. _

"_Hey Saku are you ready yet? We have to pack up the car already." _

_The two boys paused as they saw the pinkette detach herself from Mikoto. _

"_Yeah I'm all packed." _

"_Well let's go then."_

_Itachi was driving them back to the airport and Kisame was accompanying him. _

"_Oh I'm going to miss you terribly," cried Mikoto as she started hugging Sasuke. _

"_Mom, it's going to be fine. Parent's Day is in a couple of weeks and you'll see me then probably," he said slightly embarrassed. _

_Naruto was smiling as was Sakura at the scene. _

_Mikoto went and hugged Naruto too saying her goodbye to him._

"_Now you three stay out of trouble," she said._

"_We'll try," Naruto said with a grin on his face. _

_Fugaku was there and he went up to Sasuke with all of his solemnity. _

"_Goodbye son."_

"_Goodbye father."_

_Sakura saw how they looked at each other. During her whole time her she noticed that they didn't have the buddy buddy relationship that some fathers have with their sons but she knew that they did have a strong bond. _

_Fugaku looked at Naruto giving a slight nod and then when he went to Sakura they stared at each other for a moment. _

_So Sakura decided to make the first move._

"_It was a pleasure meeting you sir," she said. _

"_It was interesting meeting you, Haruno. I hope you do well with your studies so you can keep your scholarship." _

_Sakura gave her own slight nod of the head. She didn't know what to feel about his comment. It was a mixture of a compliment and a criticism. A compliment because he actually spoke to her and said goodbye and a criticism because he did bring up her financially situation. Well she dismissed it._

_At the airport and on the way Kisame was laughing and making jokes. _

_The Akatsuki had finally figured out what they had done to the doors and they were mad as hell when they used their toothpaste only to drown about twelve gallons of water and four gallons of milk. _

_The goodbyes between Itachi and Sasuke were as expected, full of little snide remarks and Uchiha death glares. _

_Though the goodbye that Kisame gave her was different though. _

_Kisame had actually picked her up and bear hugged her. Saying a big goodbye little prince and that he couldn't wait to see what would happen the next time he saw her. (using him of course)_

_End of flashback _

Sakura took in a deep breath happy now that she was back in the dorms and that tomorrow school would begin again

* * *

The familiar sound of the alarm woke her up and alerted her to the new day of school. The beginning of their second semester.

She quickly took her shower and changed. She was overflowing with joy, not that she showed it.

At the cafeteria Sakura sat down next to Sasuke because Naruto was at the end of the table with his head down. Kiba was on the opposite side and every other place was practically filled up. Sasuke was eating his breakfast completely ignoring their blonde friend even though Naruto appeared to be dead.

"What happened to him?" asked Kiba.

"He's just tired," responded Sasuke.

"Are you sure he's not dead?" asked Sai.

"I don't think he would die that easily."

"But he looks dead."

Sakura sweat dropped. Sometimes Sai was a little socially retarded.

"Well he's not."

"But how do you know?"

Sasuke was obviously annoyed.

"Well geez Sai, I don't know. Why don't you poke him and see if he reacts."

"That is a good idea."

Sakura just watched in silence as she saw the pale boy lean over the table (he was sitting next to kiba) and started poking Naruto with the end of his fork.

_Poke_

_Poke_

_Poke_

No reaction.

"He must be dead," said Sai.

"Oh whatever. He's probably just asleep," said Sakura.

"But he's not responding."

"Just leave him alone until the bell rings."

Sakura was eating quietly when she noticed that Kiba and Sai _and_ Neji were all looking at her and Sasuke funny.

"What?" she said.

"You and Sasuke are different," said Kiba.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see how."

"Well you guys aren't at each other's throats or making comments to each other. You guys seem to be okay with each other."

"I don't know why we wouldn't be okay with each other."

"Well what I'm trying to say is that you seem to be at peace."

"Maybe it's because none of you have been stupid enough to aggravate me."

"Well Naruto is passed out."

"You guys are completely over thinking whatever it is you are thinking."

"Oh come on even Sasuke hasn't done anything remotely like himself."

"Which means what?" asked said boy.

"You aren't acting all like your usual emo self."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Ah see! That's how you usually act."

"I'm acting like this because you are acting incredibly stupid."

"What about Sai's earlier comment? That was pretty stupid and you humored him."

Sai just gave him a strange look.

Sakura and Sasuke just sighed at.

"SEE! You guys are in complete sync with each other!" yelled Kiba.

Sakura tired of hearing him go on about the ridiculous matter, threw her apple at him.

"Just shut up already or next time it won't be the apple hitting you."

The bell rang and Naruto still didn't respond to anything people did.

"I just knew he would act like this," said Sakura. "Sasuke can you please get up?"

"Hn."

The Uchiha left his seat leaving Sakura and Naruto the only ones on the bench. Then she slid pushing Naruto off of the bench and hard onto the floor.

"OW! What the hell did you do that for Saku?" yelled Naruto.

"Because, you weren't getting up. If anything you should be thanking me. I could've just left you here and be late to class."

Naruto was rubbing his head.

"Come on let's get to class," said Sasuke as he left not waiting for Naruto or Sakura.

* * *

"Good day class," said Kakashi, fifteen minutes late.

Everybody was silent.

"What?" he said.

"Aren't you going to make some excuse about why you're late?" asked Naruto.

"Well I did have a pretty good excuse but you guys wouldn't believe me."

"This is just to strange. First Sasuke and Haruno, and now Kakashi. This is just too weird," murmured Kiba.

"Well let's hear your excuse," said Naruto.

"Tsunade pulled me in telling me that I should stop being late to my class."

Everybody was silent.

"That actually sounds pretty legit."

"Now class let's start with some new material today."

The class groaned in unison.

* * *

The day went on and by the end Naruto was half dead, Sasuke was annoyed and Sakura was about to pummel someone into the ground just to relieve her frustration with reuniting with her friends.

They were all outside. Sakura was resting in a tree, lying down on one of the branches. Naruto was sitting down leaning on the tree and Sasuke was standing leaning on the tree.

"So what did you guys do over break?" asked Kiba. "I mean you all vacationed together and didn't end up killing each other. "

"It's hard to get away with murder when it's obvious that you can't," she said with a small smile.

"Oh Haruno, I didn't see you in the tree."

"You're not supposed too."

"Why are you in a tree?" asked Sai.

"So you guys are not within hitting distance of me."

Kiba growled. He was getting nowhere with the pinkette and probably the Uchiha.

"Naruto you got to tell me if anything interesting happened."

"Well teme's brother and his friends stayed their too."

"Oh really? What happened when they met Haruno."

"Well actually he helped start a war with them."

"What did you guys do?"

"Well we played some pranks and OH YEAH! Saku kicked their butts in Call of Duty!"

"Some pretty epic stuff seemed to have happened to you guys."

"Believe it!"

"So the teachers are probably going to load us with homework this week. But do you think if you're able to do you guys want to go into town?"

"Sure! How about it Teme?"

"Hn."

"That's great!"

"I can't go."

They all looked up to see Sakura up in the tree.

"I'm sorry but was that you, Haruno?" asked Kiba.

"Yes."

"Aw, Saku why can't you come?" asked Naruto.

"I'm going to be too busy this weekend."

"What? Why?"

Sakura sighed. She jumped down from the tree.

"It's our first week back from school. I can't be taking a mini break already."

She walked away.

"I think you might be wrong," said Sai, "Haruno is the same as before. He still is angry and secretive."

Sasuke watched as Sakura stormed her way back to the dorms.

_What is he hiding?

* * *

_**Can you guys guess what Sakura is doing this weekend? I'll give you a hint, I've already mentioned it. **

**Review!  
**


	16. The Mysterious Black Rose

**Hello V is back!**

**It's been forever and I'm really sorry! I've been working on bits and pieces through the last, what was it, three months? So a lot has happened over the last couple of months in my life, like my birthday, (yeah nothing really special so don't wish me a belated happy birthday since it's been a really long time since it happaned and it would just feel weird to hear it from people that I don't actually know). **

**I'm pretty sure I had an especially long rant that I was going to spill on here but it's completely escaped me. **

**So this has an OC and I adore this OC. I (and Raven who I think I've mentioned before and if I haven't then oh well) have full rights to use her and if you guys like her than yay me! This is going to be one of the main chapter she appears in and won't come back for quite some time. **

**Madame Butterfly (or MB for short, I'm pretty sure I've mentioned her before) had asked me the other day if i was anywhere close to finishing my story. I laughed pretty hard because from what I could see, there were definitely going to be several other chapters to come. How fast they will get here though is a different matter all together. I have a really busy schedule, like really busy, I haven't even been able to keep up with my favorite shows like Castle or Criminal Minds. Don't you just hate school? It doesn't matter if your in middle school (or junior high like some people like to call it) high school, college or any type that helps you into your career (like law or med). School is an all consuming thing.**

**So without further ado I give you the new chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto, but I do own Saya.

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 The Mysterious Black Rose  
**

Sakura thought she might have an anxiety attack. She was really excited about the weekend which was only a day away. It had been awhile since she had seen her coming visitor. But there was the fact that her two friends would meet each other and that would bring up unnecessary questions and long drawn out conversations and not to mention if the others saw. Especially if the others met her. That would just bring up more unnecessary questions.

It's not like she was hiding her visitor, it was just that she didn't want to go through the awkward conversations that would come. So that's why she knew she had to get out of class really quickly tomorrow.

She was thinking all this during Iruka's class of History and then she realized that people were staring at her. Turning away from the window she saw the whole class looking at her and Iruka staring intently down at her.

"Having a pleasant day dream Haruno?" he asked.

"Actually I wasn't daydreaming."

"Well since you weren't daydreaming, why don't you answer the question."

Sakura was thinking about what could be the answer. She looked over at Sasuke who was sitting directly next to her and was writing. He looked up at her and they seemed to stare at each other for a moment.

"Haruno I don't think the answer is on Sasuke's face."

"You're right. The answer is Winfield Scott was the one who proposed the famous Anaconda Plan that created a blockade to the Southern Army and suffocated them from supplies. This in the end hurt the South and helped the North greatly."

Iruka stared dumbfounded.

"That's correct Haruno. Please face forward."

"Of course Iruka sensei."

Everybody was staring at her.

* * *

After class Naruto went directly to her side.

"Wow, Saku! How did you know the answer?"

"Well I am very smart. But to tell you the truth, Sasuke was the one who gave me the answer."

"Wait a minute I saw you and Sasuke just stare at each other. There was no talking or even a clever note passing."

"I hope so because none of that happened."

Naruto stopped walking.

"WAIT I figured it out!"

Sakura and Sasuke stopped walking and looked back at their blonde friend.

"Well spit it out. How did Sasuke tell me?"

"You developed mind talky powers and never told me!"

They sighed in unison.

"You're an idiot," said Sasuke as he started walking to his next class.

"The power is called Telepathy, Naruto," said Sakura and she started walking after Sasuke.

"Hey wait! Then how did you do it?"

"First another test of your skills of observation."

"Fine what?"

"Do you remember Sasuke writing something down on a piece of paper?"

"Yeah."

"Well when I looked at him and looked away, I glanced at the paper and he had written down the answer for me."

"Wow sneaky ninja skills guys! But I never heard of you being so nice and to Saku of all people!"

"What do you mean, 'of all people'?"

"Oh come on you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Actually you did," said Sasuke.

"You're not helping teme."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you yet," said Sakura.

The blonde groaned.

* * *

After school Sakura went out to the same tree that she was laying in the first day she came back. Dropping her stuff she grabbed hold of the tree and started climbing it. She rested on one of the branches again and began thinking about how tomorrow would go. In an earlier text message conversation she learned that her visitor was going to come pick her up from school and that they would go into town afterwards.

"What's up with you today?"

Sakura stopped her train of thought. Was someone talking to her? She looked down and saw Sasuke.

"How did you know I was here?"

"You're bag is right here." He motioned to the foot of the tree.

"Oh."

"Well?"

"What?"

"Answer my question."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I asked you…"

"I know. That was my answer."

"You seem off today."

"Have you stepped in for Naruto today."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Since when did you care so much?"

"I don't."

"Then why ask?"

"Hn."

"I'd like to remind you that's not an answer."

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well since we are in a mood of asking questions, are going with the rests of the guys to town this weekend?"

"Probably."

There was another moment of silence between the two.

"Are you still not coming with us?" he asked

"Probably not. I have things that I need to attend to."

Sasuke was wondering what could be so important that the pinkette would not come with them this weekend. Seriously. But he knew that 'he' would never open up to him. Still it did not stop him from thinking.

Naruto came running up to the tree.

"Hey Sasuke! Do you want to do homework with me?"

"I'm not going to give you the answers, dobe."

"What? I only wanted to do homework with you!"

"You mean you only want to cheat off of me."

"Oh come on. I thought you were in a better mood today especially because you helped Saku. Plus this stuff is really hard!"

"Then why don't you get Haruno to tutor you again."

"I don't even know where he is."

Sakura jumped out of the tree and right behind Naruto.

"I'm here."

Naruto jumped forward practically colliding onto Sasuke but the raven haired boy was quick and shoved Naruto away and onto the ground.

"Wow Saku. You really are the sneaky ninja."

"The best."

"Well were you listening to our conversation?"

"Yes."

"Well then are you going to tutor me?"

"Sure. I didn't go through all this trouble to come to this school and be with you only for you to be flunked out and I'm alone here."

"You're right. I can't leave you with teme and others like Sai and Kiba."

"Wait are you saying that for my protection?"

"What? No. You can handle yourself just fine. I'm saying that I couldn't possibly endanger the lives of my other friends by leaving you here to murder them."

She punched his arm.

Naruto said Ow and held his arm but he was laughing.

* * *

The clock was ticking. Five minutes left. Five minutes left until she would have to sprint out the doors. She had warned Naruto and the rest of the group that she would be gone immediately after school today. She said that they would not be able to reach her.

She was upset that her class was the farthest away from the front of the school. She was currently in Asuma's Latin class and she was about to kill him. He was a very good teacher and he was very smart but he did spend a good deal of his time smoking. Today was one of his review days and it consisted of him giving them five pages of things they needed to translate, while he was close to the opened window smoking. These pages were front and back and extremely complicated and long.

Finally the bell rang and she hurried out the door barely hearing the beginning of Asuma's goodbye to the class. She ran back to her dorm room quickly changing and dropping off her other things and she started running out. She was in such a rush that she barely had enough time to dodge Neji as she ran out the doors of the dorms. But because she dodged Neji she almost ran into Shikamaru and had to do a backward flip.

"Is that your natural reflexes?" asked Neji.

"Yes."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What type of life did you lead before this?"

"Why don't you ask Naruto? He can tell you tons of stories were my skills and quick reflexes saved us."

Then she ran off going back to the front of the school.

Reaching the school's gates she smiled as she saw a black Porsche waiting there. She went to the side door and got into the car.

Unbeknownst to Sakura was the fact that the Ino, Hinata, and TenTen had seen her smile and enter the car.

Ino went running into the boy's school ground and was looking madly for the guys.

Finally she found Neji and Shikamaru still in front of the dorms.

"Do you guys have any idea what I just saw!"

The boys looked at each other with expressionless faces.

"No Ino," said Shikamaru.

"Oh this is too good. I can't just tell you. Where's the rest of the guys?"

"How am I supposed to know, troublesome woman?"

"Well help me find them and then I'll tell you one of the juiciest bits of information that I've ever discovered."

Neji looked at his cousin to see if this was just another of Ino's exaggerations or if they should actually help her out to find out what she knows. By Hinata's appearance it appeared that it was interesting enough.

Finally the whole gang was assembled, including Temari.

"So why did you bring us all together Ino?" asked Naruto.

"It's about Haruno!"

This grabbed their attention.

"Well spill it."

"I saw him getting into a black porshe and he was smiling!."

"What?"

But before Naruto could continue his series of questions, Ino continued.

"But that's not even the best part!" They all stared intently at her. "He got into a car… with a GIRL!"

"WHAT?" they all screamed in unison.

"Did you get a good look at the girl?" asked Kiba.

"Unfortunately no. All I was able to hear was her voice."

"Well Naruto?" aksed Temari.

"What?" he replied.

"You are Haruno's best friend and not to mention the only person that really knows him."

"Saku has never talked to me about a girl. I'm as clueless as you are."

"It has to be his girlfriend!" exclaimed Ino.

"What are you talking about?" said Sai.

"Remember the first time we all went to town, he was hoping to get a text message from an important person."

They slowly nodded their heads.

"But even then Saku never said that he had a girlfriend."

"Well then how do you explain it?"

There was a silence.

"Hey maybe Haruno's one of those escorts on the side," said Kiba.

"I don't think so. With Haruno's pride and moral value, he wouldn't be a male escort," said Neji.

"Plus those people have to be really good looking," added Sai.

"Well then what is it?" asked Ino.

Naruto was not going to stand the conversation anymore.

"I don't want to hear you wild crazy accusations anymore. Saku is a decent and great friend. He would never lower himself to those standards and whatever he's doing is his business."

Sasuke to say the least was amazed at what Naruto had said. He thought his friend's curiosity would get the better of him and that he would want to go into town to see what Haruno was doing. But he did have to agree that it wasn't their place to snoop into what the pinkette was doing. Though it still didn't stop him from asking what was going on.

* * *

In town Sakura was wearing a shirt and jeans with her hat on.

"So you got a new car," she said.

Her friend had long extremely dark black hair. Her eyes were golden color, like topaz. Her name was Saya.

"Yes."

"Do I dare ask what happened?"

"Nothing big this time. Just some very unlucky people decided to key my car."

Sakura chuckled.

"Ow. I feel very sorry for them."

"How's school been for you?"

"Well I knew once I got back with hanging out with Naruto that things were bound to start happening to me again."

"Which consists of what?"

"Helping him with tests. Meeting new people that you want to kill. Playing a lot of sports challenges. Being kidnapped. "

She slightly raised her eye brow at Sakura.

"You got kidnapped? That's slightly different than usual."

"Slightly? Well that's honestly not a surprising statement with all the things I've been through and even more now."

"So who is the one that's been causing you all the trouble at school?"

"Urgh! This ice cube of a guy! He's a complete a stuck up. He acts all superior and gets on my nerves."

"So besides you disliking his personality, what else has he done to incur your wrath?"

Sakura turned her head away. She was slightly annoyed that Saya could always see right through her.

"He… kissed me."

Saya seemed slightly more interested.

"How did this happen?"

"Well Naruto was being and idiot and Sasuke was being a jerk."

"That's not clear even slightly."

Sakura sighed.

"We were playing a basketball game and then we began arguing. Then Naruto trying to show off, aka being an idiot, sends the basketball flying, hitting Sasuke's head and forcing him to kiss me."

"Sounds like an accident."

The way Saya said it was not defending Sasuke at all but a simple observation.

Sakura laid her head down on the table, face down. Just remembering the incident was embarrassing.

Saya was completely sympathetic with the fact that Sakura's first kiss was accidental and given to the guy she says she hates. But for now she needed to console Sakura.

"You know…" she began, getting Sakura too look up from the table, "a kiss, a first true kiss is only considered a first kiss if both are willing participants."

"What?"

"You have to both want to kiss each other for it to work. Accidents like this don't count as a first kiss."

Truthfully Saya's words made her feel better.

"So what have you been doing lately?" asked Sakura.

"I've been doing the same kind of work. There's not been anything really interesting since I last saw you."

"Well there was the car."

"I did like my last car."

"What did you do for break?"

"You forget that I don't have break."

"Well maybe you should take my path and enroll in my school."

Saya grinned at the statement.

"I'm too fond of my hair at this length and I'm not particularly liking the idea of going to that school."

"Would you prefer to go to the girl's school?"

"Hmph, I dislike the idea of wearing a skirt even more."

Sakura laughed.

"As do I."

"What happened over your break?"

Sakura smiled.

"I kicked some ass."

""Very Nice."

"But I did lose a tournament of five hundred dollars."

"What type of game?"

"Volleyball."

"Who did you lose to?"

"Sasuke's older brother Itachi, and a couple of his friends."

Saya stopped moving for a little bit.

"You stayed at Sasuke's house right? What's his last name?"

"Uchiha and yes I did stay at their house."

Saya became less rigid.

"About the tournament, I didn't know you needed money?"

"I don't. But it would've been nice to shove it into the Akatsuki's faces again."

"Again?"

"Well Sasuke, Naruto and me totally destroyed the others in Call of Duty."

"That must've wounded their pride quite a bit."

"You have no idea."

Finally the food they had ordered arrived and they began eating.

It was late when Saya pulled up to the gates of the school.

"So how long will you be staying?" asked Sakura.

"At least the weekend. Probably nothing more."

"Ah alright. What time are you going to pick me up?"

"What time would you be willing to get ready really early."

"I still take my early morning jogs. I just haven't done it in a couple of weeks because of break. But my internal clock is getting back on schedule. So I say anywhere from nine to ten."

"Fine. Have a goodnight."

"Goodnight.

Sakura closed the door of the car and went into her dorm. In her room she saw a note was put under her door. Picking it up she saw that it was from Naruto.

**Saku, **

**Are you coming with us tomorrow?**

**I miss our times together.**

**You should really pick up your phone too.**

**Naruto**

She smiled at the note. She would say hi to him tomorrow and leave a note since he wouldn't be awake.

Little did she know that the others had a plan about tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning she put on her hat and jeans and a shirt, she walked over to Naruto's room to slip him a note but then she put her ear on the door. Something was wrong, she didn't hear any snoring. _Is Naruto dead? No not possible. Sasuke couldn't be so upset at him to kill him. I mean if he's able to stand him for this long then he wouldn't kill Naruto now. If Sasuke ever got mad at Naruto he would pummel him senseless, not kill him. Well if he's not dead than that means he's awake. But why is he awake? Especially this early? Where is he then? _

Sakura was slightly worried. She walked outside. There was the car, waiting outside the gates but then there were the others.

_What are they doing here? _She thought with much alarm.

Sakura went to the car, somewhat cautiously.

"Saku, good morning!"

"Hey Naruto. Why are you up so early?"

"Well hehe,"

"We wanted to see what you were doing today," said Ino.

"Uh," but before she could make an actual reply, Ino interrupted again.

"Well more like who you are hanging out with."

Sakura was about to glare at her but then thought better of it and kept a blank expression.

There seemed to be an awkward silence.

"Well where are you going?" inquired Sai.

"Out."

"That is clear but where to? Ino says that you're on a date."

Sakura couldn't hide the shock that was on her face.

"Wha wha what are you talking about?" she exclaimed.

"Oh don't try to hide it," said Ino with a sly smile, "I saw you with a girl yesterday."

_What? There is no way Ino saw me with Saya yesterday._

"It's not what you think."

"Well what are we supposed to think."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Then the car door opened and Saya walked towards the group.

She was wearing an outfit similar to the one yesterday only because she was still wearing her black trench coat and her sunglasses were on. Black jeans could barely be seen and only because they slightly covered her black shoes. Her shirt could not be seen though.

Everybody was quiet and staring at her as she walked up to Saya.

Well there was no hiding it now.

"Everybody," began Sakura,"this is Saya."

Saya did a polite nod to the entire group.

"So you're Haruno's girlfriend?"asked Ino.

The guys all had the same thought in their head. _Haruno can get a girl like this?_

Saya didn't respond right away.

"I am not Haruno's girlfriend."

"Well who are you then and how did you meet Saku?" asked Naruto.

There was an air of hostility and it felt like it was an interrogation.

Sakura decided that she shouldn't start freaking out.

"I met Saya a couple of months after you left for here."

"You never talked about her."

"I never needed to."

Awkward silence ensued.

"So what's she doing here then?" asked Ino.

"I came to visit," answered Saya.

Saya could see Naruto's face. It was riddled with confusion and a little bit of hurt.

"Well I'm Naruto," said the blonde as he walked up to Saya.

"Yes I know."

Naruto paused.

"You do?""

"Yes, Haruno speaks often about you. I feel like I've known you for the majority of the time Haruno has."

Naruto smiled at hearing that.

Sakura grinned slightly. Saya knew how to work people. But what she said was true. She did speak about Naruto a lot to Saya.

"Why don't we all go to town together," said Temari.

"Alright," said Sakura.

Well since they all met each other already things really couldn't get much worse.

"This is great we can learn even more about Haruno mysterious girlfriend," said Ino.

"She's not my girlfriend," said Sakura.

"Well I meant it as a friend that is a girl."

_Sure you did._

"Well I'm afraid my car can only fit five people and there are clearly more of you," said Saya.

"That's alright we can all take the bus," said Ino.

"She can't leave her car out in front of the gates," stated Shikamaru.

"I'll take Haruno and if you want a few others and the rest must take the bus, I'm sorry for the slight inconvenience."

The gang looked at each other, deciding on who would ride in the extremely nice looking car. Then they realized the slight glare that they were getting from the pinkette.

"How about we just go on the bus and then Haruno and Saya can just go in the car," said Shikamaru.

The group nodded their heads despite several really wanting to ride in the car.

Sakura took a deep sigh while she was in the passenger seat of Saya's car.

"Do you think this can get any worst?" asked Sakura.

"Anything can get worst."

"True."

"But if you're asking me if things are going to get slightly uncomfortable, I would have to say yes. But it is nice to see that they are all interested in you."

"I think that is possibly one of the worst things you've ever said to me."

"They all seem to be treating you nicely. It's also nice to see Naruto, face to face."

"You've seen him before."

"In the very rare pictures that you have of you later childhood."

"I'm not a picture kind of person."

"Yet you most prized possession is a picture."

Sakura smirked at this comment. It was true.

"So what are we going to do with all of them."

"Do you plan on ditching them?"

Despite Saya showing no emotion, Sakura could hear the amusement in her voice.

"No, I mean are we going to eat or what?"

"I know you are not use to having a lot of friends but I think that you've observed and been around these people long enough to know how to just hang out with friends."

Sakura sighed.

"I know but it's just so weird that they met you. I mean, you were the only one to ever know straight away I was a girl and the only friend who…" she trailed off a little bit. "I do admit that it is mostly due to me but.."

"It doesn't matter. These people really like you and it's been awhile I think since you have had this much serenity in your life."

Sakura laughed.

"Serenity? Well compared to how my life was back there I guess. But I don't consider serenity, getting kidnapped and having to deal with that infuriating Uchiha."

"Ah yes, Sasuke Uchiha. The man who is your new _rival_."

"Urgh, the only redeemable quality he has is his loyalty."

"So there is no other quality which you think is good."

Sakura gave her a questioning look.

"Where are you taking this? If you're saying I'm in love with Sasuke then…"

"No, I'm not saying that in the slightest. I've known all aspects of your personality and I think there is a different reason why you act like you despise Sasuke Uchiha."

"Act?"

But before they could continue the conversation they finally arrived to town.

* * *

It wasn't so bad. In all honesty the day could've gone much worse. The only thing that was bad was the looks that they were giving Saya and the comments that they made from time to time, trying to extract more information.

They ended up going to watch a movie and were currently at dinner which they ended up eating at a nice place for dinner.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that we are going to eat at a fancy restaurant?" exclaimed Ino.

"I had told all off you that we would be eating out later," replied Saya. "and you even bought a new outfit which you had changed into."

"But I would've gotten something much more formal!"

"Don't panic Ino. All of us aren't dressed formally," said Sai, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

Ino merely pouted.

Though it was true that they were all mostly underdressed at such a nice place, Sakura didn't seem to mind.

"So Saya," began Temari, "were do you go to school?"

"I don't attend a school."

There was a pause.

"So are you home schooled then?"

"No."

They all were staring at her.

"So what do you do then, since you do not attend school?"

Sakura smirked at this comment.

"I do a number of things."

"Such as?"

"Often I am commissioned for some of my abilities but I do a lot of self interests."

They started to take the hint that Saya would not give them a straight answer.

"How did you guys exactly meet?" asked Naruto.

Sakura answered instead.

"It was a couple of months after you left. I happened to run into that bastard Kaoru."Naruto's eyes narrowed. Sasuke noticed. "Well as usual he had his little gang and they tried to corner me but of course I could beat them. Still they decided to play dirty and one of them brought out a chain. The knife I could deal with but I was unprepared for the chain." They were all greatly intrigued. "But before they could do any serious damage, Saya intervened."

"Knowing you, a not so serious injury is actually a very serious one," said Sasuke.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because when ever Naruto is seriously hurt like he also plays it off either much less or exaggerate it."

"Sakura only had a leg injury from the chain striking it," said Saya.

Sakura remembered that time.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was wearing one of her many baggy shirts and jeans when she heard several heavy footsteps heading in her direction and she just knew that her perfectly quiet day wasn't going to be so perfect or quiet anymore. Then she saw a group stop in front of her._

"_Well look who we have here guys," snickered the leader of the group. _

_Sakura stopped walking since the group was completely blocking her way. _

"_I'm not in the mood to deal with you today Kaoru," said Sakura._

"_Well it's just not your day than is it?" _

_The group chuckled at this comment. Then they started to surround her. _

_Sakura didn't make a single move and just watched them with observing eyes. There were four of them. _

"_Not so tough now that you're all alone, huh Haruno," said the second in command Aidou. _

"_I'm still able of kicking all your asses without Naruto," she replied coolly. _

_They glared at her. Then the only female of the group tried to punch her. She simply dodged it. This set everything in motion. _

_Sakura wasn't in the mood to beat any one up but they certainly were testing her patience. _

_She punched Kaoru straight in the face causing him to fall flat on his butt. _

"_I said leave me alone already so do it before I give you more then a broken nose." _

"_I wouldn't be worrying about him if I were you," said Aidou. _

_She heard the rattling of the chain and cursed herself for forgetting that Aidou's favorite choice of weapon was the chain. Looking at it, she saw that there was a metal hook at the end of the chain. _

_The other members of the gang were all laughing at Sakura. The obscure poses she had to take to avoid the chain were awkward and she couldn't even run away even if she wanted to. Also they were closing in on her to finally beat her to a bloody pulp. _

_Finally when Sakura tried to jump to the side and perhaps climb up the wall that lined across the sidewalk, the chain struck hard, tearing her jeans. She grunted in pain at the slash and lost her balance. Then the chain wrapped around her leg and started pulling her towards Aidou. Sakura was cursing herself. She was hoping to come out of this fight mostly unscathed. Then the third male and the other girl lifted Sakura up by her arms and forced her up to an almost standing position. Kaoru came up to her and smiled._

"_I'm going to take great pleasure in messing up that face of yours," he said. _

"_Funny because I don't get that feeling every time I mess up yours," she replied with a smile. _

_Then she jabbed the girl in the stomach and used that released arm's hand to punch Kaoru. Shoving the other guy she tried to see if she could get the chain off but aidou quickly jerked it causing her to fall back hitting her head hard on the concrete, disorienting her. He released her of the chain only to bring it back down on her hoping to strike her down on the head. Sakura closed her eyes at the same time moving her arms up so that her head wouldn't have the full impact. Then after a couple of seconds she didn't feel anything and heard Aidou growl. Opening her eyes she saw her savior. _

_The girl had long black hair, like that of a raven's feather or the night sky. She was wearing a black trench coat and she could see combat boots at the very bottom. The girl had used what looked like a rod to force the chain to the ground before it hit her and she had the head of it under her foot, keeping Aidou from bringing it back to him. _

"_Let go, this isn't your fight," seethed Aidou. _

_By now the others had finally collected themselves from their dazes. Sakura didn't waste anytime and rose, turning around to the other three, while her savior pulled on the chain causing Aidou to stumble forward himself. _

_Sakura having come to the end of her rope for the day and made short work of the group. She turned to see that Aidou was in the same condition as his friends. _

_She looked at the girl who saved her only to see her wear sunglasses. _

"_Thank you," said Sakura. _

"_Your welcome."_

_There was a pause. _

"_You will want to treat your leg," replied the black haired girl. _

_Sakura looked down at her leg to seen the torn fabric and the blood sliding down it. _

"_You know, I don't see a lot of single girls taking on others," said Sakura. _

"_Are you really that surprised?"_

"_Well yeah." _

"_But you yourself are one."_

_Sakura widened her eyes a little bit. _

"_Why did you say that?" she said with a somewhat nervous voice. _

"_Because it is the truth." _

_Sakura was about to say something that would sound like she was denying being a girl, since she didn't like to out right lie to someone about it sometimes but she got interrupted by the black haired girl. _

"_I don't mind if you want others to believe that you are a boy and I won't tell them because it is none of my business but I do not like being lied to." _

_Sakura had a strange feeling come over her. She felt like she could really trust this girl. Sakura held out her hand._

"_I'm Sakura Haruno, but I make everyone call me Haruno, well except Naruto but he calls me Saku and he also thinks I'm a boy." _

_The girl took her hand. _

"_I'm Saya." _

_End of Flashback _

Sakura told them the story but of course left out the part of her actually being a girl and the little conversation she had with Saya but besides that everyone knew most of their first encounter.

"So what happened to your leg?" asked Naruto.

"Well obviously it healed," replied Sakura.

Silence ensued.

"So how long do you plan on staying here Saya?" asked Ino.

"Just for the weekend, I only wanted to check in on Sakura."

"That's an awfully short time. Do you have something to hurry back to?"

"Yes I have another job I have to take care of."

Sakura raised her eyebrow slightly. She wondered who employed Saya for one of her many amazing talents. She had a couple of ideas but nothing was certain.

The food came out and they all ate. It was really quite delicious and Sakura tried to enjoy just having all of her favorite people surround her.

Saya paid for the meal and they all drove back to the school.

"So what time are you leaving tomorrow?" asked Sakura.

"By noon," replied Saya.

"Will you come and say goodbye?"

"Of course."

Sakura got out of the car and waved to Saya goodbye. The girls had already gone back to their dorms and the guys were all waiting for her to come.

"So she doesn't seem so bad," said Kiba.

"It is questionable why you would want to hide her from us, especially if you're not dating her," added Sai.

"I'm definitely not dating her."

They gave her a little doubtful look. She just gave and exasperated sigh.

"I'm going to my room," she said.

* * *

Sakura was lying down on her bed when she heard a soft knock on her door.

_Who on earth is it? _

Opening the door she saw Naruto. Her eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Hey Saku can I com in for a little bit?" he asked.

She nodded and moved out of the way so he could enter.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" she asked.

"Well there's something that's been bothering me."

She didn't say anything. She knew already.

"Why didn't you say anything about Saya to me? You talk to her about me." he continued.

Sakura never said anything about Saya to him because Saya was different. She knew her more intimately despite the long relationship that she had with Naruto. But being with Naruto was also different. Being with Naruto she didn't have to think about her life back at home but also because he was a little oblivious it had caused her to keep the truth about her gender a secret but still it seemed so complicated with everything else. It was better that Naruto didn't know that she was a girl. If he did then their relationship would be different. It was really liberating when they first met how he treated her and accepted her as his friend. He didn't care about how she acted and even made her a better person, or so she believed. But she couldn't say all this to him. So instead she settled for something else.

"It's a little complicated Naruto. My relationship with her is different than with you. It's a little like it was two worlds and I'm sorry if I've hurt you Naruto. You must know that it is never my intention to do that. I can't really explain it." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you understand?"

Naruto was staring at her with a thoughtful expression.

"No I don't," he started. Sakura dead panned. "But I think I get the gist of it. I'm not upset at you for being friends with her. It's understandable that you would have a new friend when I left. I just thought I left you all alone and it made me feel really guilty sometimes but I don't feel so bead because you did have somebody. But still I don't see why you had to hide it." There was a pause. "But we're still friends and best ones. So I guess I won't ask anymore questions."

Sakura gave a small smile.

"Thank you Naruto."

"But you know what will really make me let this go? Some ramen fully paid for by you would help," he said with a sly grin.

Sakura chuckled lightly punching him in the arm. "Naruto baka."

"Hey hehe that hurt," he said while rubbing his arm.

"Sure will go out for ramen sometime soon."

Naruto left and Sakura quickly went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sakura was outside with several others and they were all saying goodbye to Saya.

"I'll miss you and be safe," said Sakura.

"Of course. Don't get into to much trouble while I'm away."

Sakura chuckled.

"I'll try my best. "

Saya then turned to the rest of the group and shook their hands one by one.

"It was nice meeting all of you."

Then when she finally reached Sasuke she held his hand for a moment longer and leaned in a little.

"Please watch over Haruno and take care of him," she whispered. Letting go she put on her sun glasses and waved nodded her head.

Sakura watched as Saya drove away and sighed. It was really nice seeing Saya after so long. She began to walk back to the school.

"Hey guys why don't we play a game of basketball?" she said.

They guys agreed and started following Sakura while they began to decide teams and make sarcastic comments about each others playing abilities.

Sasuke was staring at where the car had driven off. He couldn't forget the look he was given from Saya's golden eyes.

He had a strange feeling.

* * *

**Well Sasuke I think if you hang around Sakura you'll definitely have to watch each others backs. (possible future spoiler?)**

**How did you all like Saya?  
**

**Man I don't know if this chapter turned out right because i didn't do it all at once or in the same week. This was over six thousand words and I think is my longest chapter yet but I wanted everything about the weekend with Saya to happen all in one chapter and I did promise you last time that this would be a longer chapter than usual and also it's because I took so long in updating. I really hate it when someone doesn't update in forever. **

**I probably have a ton of grammatical mistakes. Should I get a Beta? I don't really know what they are for and I hear about them from time to time from reading other people's fanfictions but besides that i don't know if i should really get one. **

**Well I like to draw and i have this drawing of Sakura in her school uniform and I'm thinking about uploading it to deviant art but I don't know. I'll probably say by the next chapter (whenever that is) if I've uploaded it or not. **

**So please review!  
**


End file.
